Beautiful Stranger
by LionsLamb
Summary: A hot, Roman Summer. Two weeks. Two strangers, thrown together in a steamy overseas affair. Two separate loves brewing - for the other. One must leave, but the other inadvertently follows. UST, SMUT, humour, angst. B/E All-human.
1. Swimming

CAUTION: Explicit sexual material. DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything relating to the Twilight Saga. Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale, however, own us. We live in their closets.  Oh, and the co-author (TheDazzler) is dating an Edward Cullen lookalike. I (LionsLamb) nearly jumped him on the spot.  Jealous much? AUTHORS' NOTE: I, LionsLamb, am writing in Bella Swan's Point of View. My dear friend, TheDazzler, will be writing as Edward Masen.

Twilighted Supervisory Beta: shabbyapple

Twilighted Validation Beta: JenWordSong

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

First chapter here. Second one coming soon.

AUTHORS' NOTE: I, LionsLamb, am writing in Bella Swan's Point of View. My dear friend, TheDazzler, will be writing as Edward Masen.

I felt the sun streaming through the open window before I even saw its warm, yellow glow lighting up my small bedroom. I stretched and opened my eyes, smiling at the thought of the wonderful one week of a holiday that I had remaining.

I was in Rome and had been for a week and a half, renting a small apartment, looking over a beautiful greenish pond in the courtyard. It was bliss. I woke up fairly early every morning and went down to the cool, green pool to swim laps. The water felt delicious on my skin and nobody was awake that early, which meant that I was in my own mystical world.

After swimming the fifty or so laps that kept my body trim and toned, I lay on my back, looking up at the early morning sky above me, a beautiful array of baby pinks, icy blues and pale orange. The contrast between the soft sky and the vibrant turquoise of the water was stunning. I loved the feeling of weightlessness I experienced while drifting there, the water rippling softly around me. My hair floated almost ethereally, my numerous split ends disappearing as the molten chocolate strands soared through the chilly water.

Any qualms and concerns I had vanished as I was lying there: my worries of how Charlie was faring since I left home, how my mother's pregnancy was going this late in her life, the total lack of romance in my life at age 27, how Jake and Angela were doing with the new baby, and if Alice was surviving on take-outs without my cooking to nourish her.

Alice. The one person I really missed – my confidante, was back in Seattle, refusing my invitation to come with me for an extended Italian vacation to seize my absence from the apartment to spend time with her new boyfriend, Jasper. I hadn't met him, but trusted Alice's judgement wholeheartedly, and knew that he was good – really good. I had only spoken to her once, and quickly at that. The calls from here were expensive, and the reception impossibly crackly and the time difference too, well, different, to make it easy for me to speak to one of my two best friends.

Jacob Black was my other best friend. I had known him since I was born, basically. He was two years younger than me, although that didn't stop me dating him when I was in my freshman year at high school. We had a good time, I admit, but there was never any real chemistry between the two of us, and we had a mutual break up and decided to stay great friends. Of course, once Jacob met Angela, there was no chance in hell that he would go back to me – he was totally and utterly smitten with her. They had had a whirlwind romance and, after two short months, married in a traditional Quileute ceremony conducted by Angela's father, the local priest. Angela was 20 – Jacob was barely out of high school. Nevertheless, she got pregnant almost right away, and delivered my first goddaughter, Calypso, nine months later. Three days before I left, they had had another daughter, Elluoise.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the local people readying themselves for the beautiful day in front of them. The familiar whirring sound of the coffee machines heating up; the crying of a child disturbed from its slumber; the indiscernible babble of fast Italian coming out of the windows.

It was then that I left the pool, the soft ripples turning to foamy waves as I disturbed the calm water around me. I walked through the water towards the steps set in the shallow end. I climbed out, throwing my head back to squeeze out the excess water from my thick hair. I wrapped myself in the sun-warmed towel and walked on my tiptoes back up to my apartment, to prevent the water staining the dark wooden steps on my way up.

Little did I know I was being watched.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Next chapter, EPOV, is coming soon!!


	2. Spying is NOT Perving

_Edward Masen_

The piercing blare of some modern machine shook me from my sleep and I fell out of bed with a resounding thump. Rubbing the sleep from my jet-lagged eyes, I opened the curtains and leant against the balcony, surveying the scene and searching for the offending technology that woke me from my blissful slumber.

My flight had arrived in Rome very late at night and by the time I got to my apartment, I was totally incoherent from exhaustion. It didn't help that there was such a large time difference; I knew that for the entire of my week's vacation I was going to be up all night and asleep all morning. Fine, if you like partying all evening, but I had never been one for the social scene, preferring my own company or that of a girlfriend.

Never had I brought of my girlfriends to my apartment in Rome. My frequent trips to the beautiful city were very personal for me – I'd been visiting Rome since I was seventeen. I had decided a few years ago to buy some property here and had chosen this secluded courtyard: peaceful and perfect. However, this was the first year that I had been disturbed in my sleep.

The source of the irritating sound deluded me, but the person swimming quick laps in the vivid aqua pool below immediately diverted my attention. For many years I had thought about swimming there but had never worked up the courage to dive into the icy cold water.

I stood mesmerised for several minutes, watching her float ethereally in the water. I was jolted out of my reverie, however, when she righted herself, sending up a large wave of greenish water, and walked with long strides to the steps on the far side of the pool.

My mouth dropped open and a gasp escaped as I watched her walk up the small stairs – she was hot, no question about it. I felt like a pervert, watching her from my terrace. Her long slim legs and toned back kept me utterly hooked. She reached down and touched her feet, her cute ass sticking out, before turning around.

However, the sun chose that exact moment to go behind a small cloud. The sudden drop in brightness meant that I was straining my eyes to see her face but I just couldn't make it out.

Instead, I let my eyes wander downwards shamefully. Her flat, toned stomach, her small waist, and her pert breasts called to me. Her bikini was of a thin cloth and I could easily see her erect nipples from the chilly water through it. There was the familiar warm feeling of blood pouring down into my groin; she was affecting me without even looking at me!

She shook her head and walked off. I was almost hanging off the balcony, watching her swaying hips as she moved off into the building. She was perfect. Like one of those swimsuit models in a magazine.

Smiling, I thought about how pleased Emmett would be when I told him about how I'd spied on this gorgeous girl. He away at the moment (on his steamy honeymoon in the Caribbean), but I knew he'd appreciate a text or a picture. I could take a picture of her, I thought, it would be proof of her hotness. Emmett would have to believe me!

After standing there for a little longer, full of perverted glee considering all the possible situations in which I could jump her. Would she wear skimpy underwear? Or was she more of a boy shorts kind of girl? And what would she look like when she came?

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt the eerie feeling of somebody staring at me. My eyes flickered up to see a fat Italian lady staring at my crotch with hooded eyes. I looked down, before realising that I had forgotten to put any pants on. And my erection was painfully obvious through my boxers to anyone looking. I groaned before jumping back into my room.

I needed some coffee, and quickly. I knew I couldn't get back to sleep with the infernal racket and I couldn't be bothered to make some of my own (that's assuming there was any coffee in the kitchen) and so I decided to head out. I could go to my favourite cafÈ down the street before shopping for a few basics in the corner store.

Throwing on some jeans and a white t-shirt, I grabbed my wallet, keys, ray-bans and ran my hands through my hair. I wouldn't be able to get a brush through it, even if I owned one.

It was on my way to the cafÈ that I felt quite warm and had a sudden urge to get under some powerful air conditioning so I jumped into the supermarket and grabbed a basket.

And I was so glad I can't be right, I thought, it couldn't be possible! I mean, I knew Italy was filled with good-looking guys but two drop dead gorgeous girls in one morning? It seemed unprecedented.

Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail, carefree wisps flying around her face. Her neck was smooth, and looked impossibly soft. I gazed at her for what seemed like a century; she seemed preoccupied with her small shopping list she held in her hands. Her brow was slightly creased, her plump lips drawn into a small pout; her long eyelashes casted shadows on her cheekbones. Never before had I been so tempted to throw a woman over my shoulder, run off and ravish her in a deserted alleyway.

I surreptitiously followed her down the aisles to the dairy section. She stopped in front of the display and frowned even more.

"Damn…foreign language...can't understand a word." I almost jumped up and pumped my fist in the air when I heard her muttering. She was American! And she didn't understand Italian! And I did!

The awkward feelings of adolescence seemed to slam right back into me. I didn't know what to say to her or if I'd look weird just approaching her in the middle of a supermarket. Setting my shoulders back, I decided to suck it up and just ask her. Even if it went badly, offering help was just a friendly gesture between two Americans in a foreign country, right? Right?

Pausing just before reaching her, I managed to grab a quick stare at her bare legs in her shorts and the sliver of her stomach under her floaty top. She was so very beautiful.

Tapping her on the shoulder lightly I spoke, "I don't suppose I can help you in any way?"

**Chapter End Notes:**

I just want to thank shabbyapple for all her help with this chapter! Love ya!


	3. Incoherency and Milk Are NOT my Friends

Disclaimer: Twilight ain't mine. If it was, Edward Cullen would not be virtuous.

Bella Swan

The dust stuck to my wet feet as I made my way up the stairs. I loved the smell of the hallway; the musty, old smell that you only seemed to find in an old Italian building. I inhaled deeply before pushing the creaky door to my apartment open. I surveyed the mess covering the floor with a frown (I was on holiday, who cares!) and resolved, again, to tidy up later.

On my way to the sunlit bedroom, I glanced at the old kitchen clock, and was immediately struck by the time. It was much later than I had thought; if I didn't get into town soon, I'd miss the glorious hustle and bustle of the local food market – and the gorgeous fresh food it provided!

I ran into my room, stepping over the piles of laundry, and threw on a pair of khaki shorts and a voluminous forest green silk chiffon shirt. It was casual but 'epitomised holiday chic' as Alice had said, and I hoped it let me blend in with the locals; there was nothing I hated more than obnoxious American tourists, and I was not going to let myself be branded as such.

After slipping on a pair of tan gladiator sandals, I grabbed my matching bag and ran out of the apartment, barely leaving time to lock the large oak door. My hurry ceased as I reached the stairs. I took each step slowly, watching my feet and trying to find as much grip as I could from the flimsy shoes on the worn, slippery stairs – I didn't want to end up in the hospital on vacation that was for sure!

The building was less than five minutes from the marketplace, and I knew that my rush was over once I heard the buzzing commotion from the main piazza. I breathed in deeply, revelling in the glorious sights and smells that the different stalls had to offer. I strolled slowly now through the rows of merchants, all speaking in impossibly fast Italian, offering me beautiful fruits, jewellery and leather goods. Although I couldn't quite understand what they were saying, the persuasiveness in their tones was clear, and drew me in with wide eyes.

I decided not to buy anything that day; I had already bought the presents I needed to, and didn't see any particular item that really caught my eye. I did, however, find lots of sumptuous fruits and vegetables that looked and smelled absolutely wonderful, and entered the supermarket laden with the bottle green plastic bags, fit to bursting with the local produce.

One of my favourite things about being in another country is looking around the supermarkets; the products on the shelves and the prices give you such a clear idea of the way the people live. The difference in prices between items in the states and in Italy was huge. The different prices of fish, for example, were surprisingly big. The Atlantic, line-caught tuna in the US would be hideously expensive, but here it was one of the cheaper fish lying whole and dead on the ice-filled display.

It was here that I stood, frowning at the different types of fish laid out before me. I considered myself a foodie, and had told myself before coming that I would try at least one new thing every day. So far, these 'new things' had been different types of fish, and today was the last day that I would do this. Maybe tomorrow I'd try a new pasta sauce, or gelato flavour.

The fish I chose was quite scary-looking, with large pin-like teeth and buggy eyes. The fishmonger realised after my wild gestures, that I wasn't crazy, but foreign and immediately smiled a gummy grin at me. The way he looked me up and down was slightly uncomfortable, but I ignored it and pointed at my desired fish. He wrapped it up in thick brown paper and handed it to me in a striped blue and white plastic bag. I would pay at the cash register; I didn't want to communicate with this toothless weirdo any longer than I had to.

It was when I reached the dairy section, to pick up milk and cheese, that I was stumped. I had been navigating around the stores fairly easily the past week, and felt that I knew enough Italian to ask for simple fruits and vegetables (unless they spoke to me in English first). I had asked the English-speaking landlady to buy me some milk for my coffee before I arrived, so this was the first time I was getting it on my own.

All the containers looked the same.

Did I really need milk? I asked myself. It was on my list, but was it a culinary necessity? Did the milky sauce I wanted with my scary fish really need milk? _Bella, it's a milky sauce_, I scolded myself, _of course it needs fucking milk_. But how to find it…

I cast my eyes around the store, looking for somebody who could, possibly help me in my quest to find the elusive bottle. This section was mostly empty, except for a tall man in the corner with a shopping basket, filled with the same object. What was it? I squinted my eyes to read the label. The familiar black and white 'Lavazza' label showed up – this guy was buying a lot of coffee.

Deciding to procrastinate from my milk-buying dilemma, I looked at this guy a little closer. He was definitely tall and looked about six foot one, although it was hard to gauge without six foot seven Jacob standing next to him. His hair was a strange copper colour, and very tousled. He looked half asleep; no wonder he was buying all of that coffee. He was wearing awesome Wayfarer Ray-Bans. Probably northern Italian, I thought, from the hair at least. And hung-over as well, by the coffee and sunglasses - inside.

My eyes travelled down the length of his body. It was lean, with fairly broad shoulders and long legs. The muscles of his back and legs were clear from the tight white shirt and even tighter black jeans.

Definitely Italian.

He shifted slightly in his stance, and his head started to turn, as though he knew somebody was watching him. I whipped my head back around and refocused on the task in hand.

"Find the damn milk," I mumbled to myself, scanning the shelves again.

My attempts continued to be unsuccessful…

And my frustration grew.

"Stupid foreign language" I muttered, looking at the indecipherable label in front of me, "can't understand a word".

As I replaced the bottle back on the shelf, I felt the hairs at the back of my neck start to prickle as the familiar feeling of somebody staring at me began to creep up my spine.

I fought the urge to turn around but then froze, all dairy-related thoughts forgotten as a smooth finger tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

My urge to flight evaporated when a deep, smooth voice spoke in my ear, causing me to go weak at the knees.

"I don't suppose I can help you in any way?" the voice said.

I let out a squeak and turned around.

_This. Guy. Was. Smokin'!_ His cheekbones were defined, framing his perfectly straight nose perfectly. His jaw was strong, with fairly full, incredibly kissable lips. I couldn't help but notice. It was the hot Italian guy – except that he wasn't Italian. By the accent, he was most definitely American. I nearly did a celebration dance.

Instead, I let a smile break across my face.

"Yes please." I sighed, relieved at the familiarity of the language and of the lack of rapist/murderer/creepy fishmonger behind me.

"What can I do you for?" he asked, his grin mirroring mine.

_You can do me, if you wish._

"I, uh, am looking for some, um, milk." I stuttered. The one time I choose to act like an incoherent fool, it's in front of this absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, impossibly sexy hunk of American meat in the middle of a beautiful Italian city? Are you kidding me?

"Milk, milk." he mumbled to himself as he ran a long finger across the shelf.

_If only he'd run that finger along—_

"Here it is. Semi skimmed or other?" he asked, gesturing to the rows of bottles on the shelf.

"Half fat is perfect." I said, flashing him what I hoped was a dazzling smile. I think it was just desperately grateful.

"Any time." he grinned. He pushed his sunglasses up onto his head and stretched out a hand, "Edward Masen" he smiled.

All coherent thoughts, all social protocols that had been programmed into my head since birth flew out the window as he removed his sunglasses. His eyes were a vivid green – almost the colour of the pool at home – and framed with thick lashes, which were a shade darker than his hair. They seemed to draw me in, capturing me utterly with their depth and colour.

"Are you going to leave me hanging?" his velvet voice spoke, snapping me out of my reverie.

I cleared my throat, the familiar heat creeping up over my neck and face.

"Bella Swan." I said briskly, returning to reality, although his eyes were still fresh in my mind, "nice to meet you."

I took his hand and fought the urge to pull away. Our hands, palm to palm, seemed to be buzzing with some weird kind of buzz, which immediately electrify the space between us; it felt as though there were sparks jumping between our two bodies.

"Bella, hmm, short for Isabella, I presume?" he spoke with a smile, his delicious voice, once again, bringing me back to present day.

"Indeed, but don't call me Isabella. That's reserved for my parents in moments of anger, and for lovers in moments of passion." Um, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

What the hell was my problem? What was this verbal diarrhoea that had sudden control over my mouth and brain? Why had I no control? Why was I such a bumbling IDIOT?

I was relieved when a gorgeous crooked smile graced his features. His eyes seemed to darken slightly as he bent his head towards mine.

"I feel like I should try to gain the right to call you Isabella, Bella," his voice was husky and made me shiver. I concentrated very hard on my knees not giving way.

I let out a pathetic cough and took a deep breath, trying to gain control of my traitorous body once again.

Bad idea. Very bad idea.

He smelled absolutely wonderful. There was a hint of musk to his cologne, and beautifully rich, almost chocolaty undertone that immediately brought me back to baking Snickerdoodles as a child.

_Bella? You there? Control, remember?_

"So, what is an American like yourself doing here in Rome?" I asked, hopefully sounding fairly coherent.

He straightened up again, a slight frown colouring his face. I wondered why.

"I've been coming here every summer for over ten years. I have an apartment nearby, and decided to take my annual vacation early this year. Now," his eyes darkened again as he leant forward. My heartbeat sped up considerably. "What is a non-Italian speaking, beautiful American girl doing here?"

"I came here on vacation, too." I said, resigning myself to the fact that I was going to have to talk to this perfect man and that the word diarrhoea would certainly not dissipate, "I was meant to come with my friend and roommate Alice, but she's staying with her boyfriend to take advantage of the empty apartment." I spoke without even a pause in breath, "instead of ruining a perfectly good holiday, I decided to come here alone, armed with my trusty Italian dictionary and a few hot outfits picked by Alice."

"Where are you staying?" he asked casually, although I could feel the curiosity burning underneath his gorgeous voice.

"About three minutes from here in an apartment building on Via del Carmine" I spoke with pride – it was a nice area, and a beautiful construction.

"Oh, really?" there was the curiosity in his tone again, although he kept it masked well, "I live near there, too. Do you want to check out and then perhaps I can walk you home?"

I nodded enthusiastically, but immediately slowed down the movement as the embarrassment of feeling like a nodding dog on somebody's dashboard set in.

Edward merely flashed me a breathtaking crooked grin, and walked off towards the checkout.

After grabbing another bottle of milk, I hurried after him, making sure I got a good view of his ass in those tight jeans.

..

Edward was a real gentleman and had offered to pay for my groceries. I refused, gratefully I hoped, but took him up on his bid to carry my bags. We walked slowly through the now emptier town, chatting and laughing gaily.

For once, I was sorry I lived so close; the walk was too short.

When we reached the building, I turned to my right to tell Edward this was my stop, but he was already through the door, having typed in the code to give us access.

I was very confused.

"How did you know the code? Heck, how did you even know I lived here?" I asked incredulously as we headed up the stairs.

"I have my ways", he smiled at me, my mouth dropping open in surprise. "Living here helps, too." he said smugly.

I blushed at my utter stupidity but then brightened up. "So now I know one of my neighbours," I said cheerfully.

"Yes, I guess you do." He smiled even more broadly.

We were both slightly out of breath by the time we reached the top of the stairs. My apartment, luckily, was right at the top of the flight, but Edward had a bit more to go.

I fumbled for my keys in the bag and opened the door.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, hopefully sounding slightly suggestive.

_Do you want to come in me?_

**Chapter End Notes:**

I borrowed the snickerdoodles idea from withthevampiresofcourse.


	4. A Surprising Sliver of Swimsuit

Edward Masen

I let my hand linger on her shoulder as she turned towards me. I'm glad she didn't respond too quickly because I was completely engrossed in her beautiful face. It was even more lovlier than I imagined. Her full lips, straight nose and wide eyes. They reminded me of melted chocolate; rich and dark.

"Yes, please." She seemed very relieved. I clapped my self on the back mentally for offering to help. _That was a smart move, Edward! Now, she'll feel indebted to you for helping her._

"What can I do for you?" The list was endless. She could have asked anything and I probably would've agreed. I was completely submerged in her aura; she was all around me.

"I, uh, am looking for some, um, milk." She stuttered and then blushed pink all over her cheeks before nervously biting her bottom lip. _Was I making her nervous? Or was she just embarrassed? _She looked so temptingwith that expression of slight discomfort, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

I reached out along the shelf to look for the milk. The Italians weren't too big on dairy but it was still difficult sorting through the millions of brands of long life milk to look for the normal kind.

"Here it is. Semi skimmed or other?" I flashed her a smile. I just couldn';t help it. I felt overjoyed for no particular reason; high on her presence. I remember Emmett saying that that was what Rosalie did to him and I just laughed at him. Here was the unofficial king of playboy saying that just one woman could affect him so and I couldn't believe him. And now it was happening to me.

"Half fat is perfect". Suddenly realising that that was the job done, my brain went into over drive. I was grasping at straws. _How do I convince the most beautiful woman that she wants to spend more time with me?_ I felt like a teenager; completely out of my depth.

"Anytime," I said, hoping she'd catch the truth in my words. I pushed my sunglasses onto the top of my head and held out my hand, "Edward Masen."

For a moment she looked like she was going to refuse my hand. Or that she hadn't even noticed it. She just continued to stare into my eyes. And although I loved this undying attention she was giving me, my hand was suspended in mid air between us and I felt slightly stupid just leaving it there.

"Are you going to leave me hanging?" She blushed again and cleared her throat.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you," she said and placed her small hand in mine. I enclosed it easily in my large hand, and I felt a warm tingly feeling growing up my arm. It was lovely, like when the sun warms you up.

"Bella, hmm," _What a beautiful name! _"Short for Isabella, I presume?" I smiled, hoping I was right. _Please be right, please be right!_

"Indeed, but don't call me Isabella. That's reserved for my parents in moments of anger, and for lovers in moments of passion." I gasped slightly, and she blushed again. But I just couldn't help but smile. Images of Bella, half naked, with me, half naked, filled my mind. Addressing her as Isabella as she lies in very sexy underwear smiling up at me. Her, pushed up against a wall, moaning, as I whispered her name in her ear, followed by all the naughty things I was going to do to her. I needed these fantasies to come true, soon, or I was going to explode with desire.

"I feel like I should try to gain the right to call you Isabella, Bella" I leaned in close to her ear, breathing in her hair. She smelt so sweet, like freesias. I smiled. My mother bring me freesias to put in my flat whenever she and my father came over to visit.

She coughed slightly, but I was hardly listening. I was too lost in my own fantasies. And very glad I was wearing tight jeans, although it was starting to get quite painful.

"So, what is an American like yourself doing here in Rome?" She suddenly said, pulling me out of my reverie.

I frowned, naked Bella evaporating in my mind instantly. I stepped back slightly. "I've been coming here every summer for over ten years. I have an apartment nearby, and decided to take my annual vacation early this year. Now," I decided to turn the tables, "What is a non-Italian speaking, beautiful American girl doing here?"

She blushed making me smile even wider. "I came here on vacation, too. I was meant to come with my friend and roommate Alice, but she's staying with her boyfriend to take advantage of the empty apartment. Instead of ruining a perfectly good holiday, I decided to come here alone, armed with my trusty Italian dictionary and a few hot outfits picked by Alice."

She spoke so quickly, I hardly caught what she said, so I just nodded and smiled again.

"Where are you staying?" I asked. _This is great Edward, get the ball rolling. This conversation is going somewhere!_ And preferably back to my apartment…

"About three minutes from here in an apartment building on Via del Carmine". The words were barely out of her mouth and I was already having a full blown party in my head. She was staying on my street, which was tiny. This meant that she was very very close.

"I live near there, too. Do you want to check out and then perhaps I can walk you home?" I asked, slightly nervously. I was afraid she'd say no. After all, she had just met me, I didn't expect her to be too trusing yet.

However, she surprised me by nodding furiously. I was so estatically pleased by this latest development, I just couldn't keep the smile off my face._ She probably thinks I'm the fucking Chesire cat or something, _I thought.

I offered to pay for her groceries but she declined. I grabbed her bags before she could argue, though, and was glad for they weighed quite a bit. I couldn't have let her carry them. It would have gone against all of my gentlemanly values. _If only Emmett and Jasper could hear me, they'd think I had gone mad._

To my utter surprise (and overwhelming joy), Bella led me straight to my doorstep. It dawned on me that she was staying in the same appartment block as me and was therefore only metres away from me. And my bed.

"How do you know the code? Heck, how did you even know I lived here?" She asked, stunned, as we headed up the stairs. I laughed at her confused expression.

"I have my ways" I thought it would been mean to keep it a secret so I added, "Living here helps, too"

She smiled so widely, my heart sped up. She was happy because I lived here! "So now I know one of my neighbours." She laughed. If I thought she was cute when she was confused, she was even cuter when she was happy.

"Yes, I guess you do". I noticed that she'd stopped in front of her door. It was a few floors down from mine but we were both out of breath. She fumbled for the keys in her bags and I was secretly hoping that she'd invite me in.

She turned to me as the door popped open. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you". I followed her smily face into the apartment. Everything was much the same, except the layout was backwards. And she was a lot neater than me.

"The kitchen's just this way." She led me down the corridor and into a small but airy room. I cold see all the normal kitchen appliances but absolutely everything in the room was blue. I stood shocked for a moment before putting the bags down on the floor.

"Wow. That's a lot of blue." I said, noticing the blue cutlery, crockery and kettle in the corner. There was so much of it.

"Yes, I know. The old lady who owns it said that it reminded her of her dead husband because he was the one who painted it all blue." She looked around non-commitantly. "I dunno, I kind of like it. It's different and very soothing."

"It is a nice shade of blue," I offered, picking up a fork. She was right; someone had actually painted the originally white handles blue. "Just slightly overwhelming when you come in".

"Yes. I'm just glad it wasn't orange or purple or something like that". She turned around and leaned down to pick up one of the bags and I felt all of the air leave my lungs.

As her top rode up and her shorts rode down, a definite sliver of lime green bikini showed through. I had to steady myself on the countertop. I don't know why I hadn't realised it earlier. It was just too much coincidence; that I would see two swimsuit-esque models who both happened to live near this pool. Of course, I should've known it was one woman.

And she was standing right in front of me.

Suddenly, the whole room felt as if it were on fire. I think Bella sensed the change in energy of the room because she turned towards me. I must have looked a sight; clinging onto the countertop and eye fucking her ass as if my life depended on it. Her lips parted but she made no move to speak. We stood there for what must have been ages, just staring at each other.

I couldn't take it any more and strode over to where she was. I stood right in front of her, and kissed her, gently at first.

It was like a dream or a movie scene playing out. I could almost hear a crappy theme tune playing in my head. Everything about the moment was so perfect, so right.

I kept my hands on her hips, firmly keeping her up against me. I needed her to feel how turned on I was right now, for her. She threaded her hands through my hair, creating shivers of pleasure. Usually I disliked people touching my hair, but she was gently stroking the nape of my neck in such a tantalisingly sexy way, I couldn't help but want her to never stop.

She pulled away slowly, panting slighty.

"I'd been wanting to do that for a while". I admitted, smiling slightly. She smiled back and then let out a little laugh.

"Since the supermarket?" She asked.

I didn't know how to answer. _Should I tell her that I perved on her? Or would she be a lit intimidated? _I decided to go with the truth. It was a compliment after all!

"Yes, but also before then, this morning. When, I, um, saw you swimming. You see, something woke me and when I went to the window, you were there. I wasn't looking on purpose but I did see you-"

She placed her finger against my lips, and smiled very mischeivously. I didn't know whether to feel scared or turned on. She was absolute magic.

"You were perving on me?"

"No." I answered.

"No? Then what were you doing?" She placed both her hands on my chest and smiled up at me.

I thought quickly about an easy way to get out of this. I didn't want to insult her or make her feel like I'm a pervert. Just that it was bad timings...or rather good timings for me. If I hadn't woken up, I would have never seen her in her swimsuit, or felt the need to buy coffee, which resulted in a hot and steamy kiss.

Suddenly, I felt very indebted to the nasty piece of machinery that woke me up. It had caused a lot of stress but it was also going to get me some action.

I leaned down and kissed her again. This time, I backed her into the counter, hoping to get her up. She got the idea, and pulled herself up with a little help from me. I took the oppurtunity to grab her ass, of course.

"I hope you know that I don't usually do this." She said, breaking away from our kiss.I moved downwards. She smelt so good around her neck and I just kept breathing her in.

"Do what?" I mumbled in between kisses on her neck.

"Bring strangers into my flat and make out with them in the kitchen." She laughed.

I laughed too, but stopped. Maybe I did cross a small line there. And although Bella didn't seem to mind that much, it was a little fast.

"I don't usually either." We smiled at each other.

She hopped down from the counter, and started unpacking the plastic bags. I was scared she was going to ask me to leave soon, and although I would've, I definitely wasn't leaving until I had another plan to see her again soon. No way was I going to 'accidentely' bump into her in the city, I wanted to take her somewhere really good for a meal and to show her some of the city. _She can't be getting that far with absolutely no Italian, _I thought. She'll need some help.

**Chapter End Notes:**

And back to LionsLamb for chapter 5...


	5. Blue Kitchens and Hot Kisses

Bella Swan

"The kitchen's just this way," I spoke happily, although I was trying to prevent a flush of red from staining my cheeks.

He said yes! He said yes! He wants to come in!

Bella, you fucking seductress. Well fucking done.

I congratulated myself heartily at his acceptance to my invitation. I gestured with a quick wave of my hand for him to follow me into the surprisingly spacious apartment, acknowledging the fact that he was trying to hide the fact that he was looking around, adjusting himself to his surroundings.

I hope he's scoping out places we can fu—

"Wow. That's a lot of blue," he spoke with a surprised tone as we entered the kitchen. I smiled warmly back at him. I loved the colour, I have to say, and didn't mind the fact that it seemed to be the only colour in my bare kitchen.

I told him the fairly sad story of the landlady and her dead husband. He listened intently, his eyes boring into mine, and I had to look away, feigning indifference, although his intense, emerald stare was making me weak at the knees.

And horny.

Edward spoke of his fondness to the colour with surprising apathy, although his intense gaze betrayed his emotions.

I was entranced by his glorious eyes. Again. I was barely even aware of his moving mouth, and totally oblivious to the words he was speaking in that gorgeous, sexy voice.

I wanted to hear it again and tore my eyes away from his, so as to listen.

"…Overwhelming when you come in."

Shit. What were we talking about before I got so pleasurably distracted?

Oh yeah. Blue kitchen stuff.

"Yes," I said vaguely, "I'm just glad that it wasn't orange or purple or something like that."

I turned around to unload the grocery bags, trying to hide the blush that had sprung up proudly at my moment of total ineptitude.

The blush, however, did not lessen as I bent down to lift the fairly heavy bags onto the counter. It deepened. A lot. I felt Edward's intense stare boring into me again. Not into my eyes, no; that would have caused me to throw myself upon him, taking him where he stood. No, this stare was directed at my ass. I was suddenly very conscious of the sliver of midriff that was exposed as I knelt.

I felt the heat creeping up my chest and face, the blush darkening to a colour that, I'm sure, resembled the fresh tomatoes I was currently placing in the fruit bowl.

When I usually turned into a red, bumbling fool, it was generally in moments of intense embarrassment. I didn't know what to say or how to say it, and always ended up saying the wrong thing.

This time, however, the scarlet stain colouring my cheeks was not from utter humiliation; it was from the intense need that was coursing through my veins; this intense need was simply to be in his arms, while he kissed me passionately, his hands tangled in my thick hair.

I took a deep breath and turned around, extremely conscious of the charge that electrified the space between us. I was honestly surprised there weren't any sparks flying.

My mouth fell open with a slight 'pop' at Edward's stance. It wasn't the casual 'I'm checking your ass out and I don't care that you know I'm sexually harassing you with my eyes' look that was generally exuded by the more arrogant characters that made up the majority of the male population, unfortunately for me.

Instead of the casual stance most men held, Edward was tense, his striking eyes wide and his stunning lips open in what looked like an expression of realisation. When he noticed that I had turned around and had noticed his nervousness, his eyes shot to mine, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

His eyes, usually a clear emerald green, were darkened to a colour close to that of a murky swamp. They were dark jade, so close to a black that if I was one step farther away I would think they were midnight. His whole posture seemed to scream stress, although his dark eyes showed something else. Was that… was that lust?

My question was answered as he closed the distance between us in two long, graceful strides. He grabbed my hips firmly, pulling me to him purposefully, forcing the breath out of my lungs. Our eyes met in a glorious moment, chocolate to emerald, before his lips met mine in a surprisingly tender move.

But as soon as I felt our mouths together, I knew I needed more. His scent was swirling around me, filling all of my senses in a wonderful haze of chocolate and musk. It was so masculine, so utterly Edward, that I nearly cried.

The kiss deepened when I moved my hands from a surprised position at my sides, into his hair.

Jesus. It was so soft! And thick. In delicious bronze tufts that seemed to glide through my fingers.

The short hairs at the base of his hairline were the softest, and I revelled in the feeling of them under my fingertips. I drew little circles at the nape of his neck and inhaled through my nose.

He was amazing.

But, wait a minute.

You met this guy twenty minutes ago, and now you're making out with him in your rented blue kitchen? Nuh-uh. Totally not acceptable in the Bella Swan Standards Book.

Although I had pulled away from the delicious kiss, I couldn't bear for my hands to leave his hair. I left them there. They didn't want to go as much as I didn't.

I was readying my vocal chords to tell him, in hopefully a meaningful yet direct way that I, Bella Swan, did not make out with strangers after less than an hour of correspondence.

He burst my bubble by speaking before me.

His previously smooth voice was now deeper, huskier – crushed velvet, I thought.

Stop! I told myself.

Although his next words made me.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," he smiled.

What the hell? I'm on holiday!

Wait, since when did you not care?

I struggled to form my incoherent thoughts into fairly coherent words.

"Since the supermarket?"

He hesitated. Was he stalking me?

No, I told myself, he's too hot to be a stalker!

I smiled at his change in composure. His previous smooth demeanour had changed, so now he was slightly flustered. He tried to run a hand through his now very tousled hair, but it was blocked by mine, which had suddenly formed minds of their own, and they weren't letting go.

His eyes flickered around the room, although I could tell that they weren't taking in his surroundings. He was trying to form his thoughts into words.

Ha, I triumphed. It's harder than it looks! And I would know!

"Yes, but also before then, this morning. When, I, um, saw you swimming." I tried to hide my smile at his clear-cut distress and hesitation. "You see, something woke me and when I went to the window, you were there. I wasn't looking on purpose but I did see you—"

I decided to end his misery by placing a finger on his lips.

The hand in question mourned the loss of the hair.

Other things drove me on and I ignored the despairing hand.

"You were perving one me?"

Nah, I don't want to end his misery! I want somebody else to feel as awkward as I do, all the time!

Jesus, what a sadist I'm turning out to be.

"No." he answered to quickly and my smile grew.

"No? Then what were you doing?" I gave him a coy smile and tore my other hand, reluctantly, out of his hair.

My rogue hands did settle, however, when they placed themselves on Edward's chest. I couldn't help but notice that it was lovely and hard under my palms. I wanted to see it bare.

Instead of acting flustered and stupid, like I would have done, he simply leaned down and planted his lips on mine again.

Damn. This boy was good! I placed 'inadvertent kisses' in my arsenal for the next time I was caught blushing and incoherent.

His chest pushed against my hands and I backed up until my ass hit the counter. I knew what he was insinuating and tried to hop up gracefully.

Of course I forgot that the words 'Bella Swan' and 'graceful' don't mix.

His hands gripped my ass – they were strong and large and ugh! Incoherent fool again! – And he helped me jump up.

Shit!

Bella, this is your brain, you better make it clear to him that you're not 'this kind of girl'.

I want to be 'this kind of girl', my heart whined.

Ugh, you're unbearable sometimes, said brain, rolling her eyes. You'd think I would know. I always have to save your sorry ass.

"I hope you know that I don't usually do this," my direct, confident brain was betrayed by my horny, breathless body. I think my voice came out more as a moan than a warning.

"Do what?" Edward asked, his lips murmuring against mine. The vibration of his voice sent tingles down my spine and curled my toes.

Bella, brain warned.

Heart replied with a murmured shut up.

Brain won.

I pulled away and spoke surprisingly crisply, for me anyway, "Bring strangers into my flat and make out with them in the kitchen."

The businesslike tone was ruined by my hysterical giggle at the end. Edward joined in with a gloriously sexy, hearty laugh that made both heart and even brain swoon.

Body responded by making me even hornier.

"I usually don't either." He replied, the laugh dwindling down to a breathtaking smile.

Heart beat faster.

Brain was totally gone.

Body had enough of the sexual frustration and gave up on the hope of mind-blowing sex, sliding herself off of the counter and bending over to continue unpacking the groceries.

Brain recovered and tried to formulate a plan for later.

Heart sped up in anticipation.

I heard Edward take a deep breath and he seemed to be readying himself for something.

Hopefully a marathon sex sessi--

"Um, Bella…" I did a happy Snoopy dance in my head at his flustered composure, "I know this might sound strange, as we met less than an hour ago…but would you like to-- "

He paused again and although I was staring at the blank blue cabinet door, I could picture his long-fingered hands running through his hair.

Oh god. His hands. His hair. His fingers…!

My lungs suddenly decided they had a place in my internal struggle and started to pant.

Brain wished desperately that Edward's next words would be a lust-filled invitation to a bed.

Not a bed, heart and body spoke together, anywhere.

Lungs became more breathless and I gripped the counter in a futile attempt to calm myself.

"W-would you like to go out to dinner with me?" I turned around, slightly disappointed at the lack of erotica in his offer, but was pleased and flattered all the same.

"I would lov—" I started to say, but Edward had obviously regained his lost confidence, and spoke with more enthusiasm.

"We could go for dinner at this restaurant I know, then perhaps to a club of sorts?" his eyes suddenly changed from a welcoming bottle green to a deeper emerald, "I would love to show you around."

Oh, sweet Jesus.

His voice was heavy with implications and I felt myself starting to get heated.

If only he knew.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him what I hoped was a coy smile.

"You can take me anywhere and at any time you like."

He looked slightly taken aback by my innuendo, but his face darkened further, his smile curling up into a gloriously sexy crooked grin.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he said, leaning down slightly, his eyes burning gloriously into mine. I wondered for a brief moment if he was doing it on purpose.

I glanced at his lips, which were moving in such a tantalising way that I was desperate for them to touch mine. I was almost expecting them to; his enchanting eyes were flicking from my flustered gaze to my open mouth.

I was bitterly disappointed when he pulled his gorgeous head away from mine and walked swiftly out of the kitchen.

Brain was screaming at body to follow him.

Body was too dumbstruck and goddamn horny to listen.

I heard the door close with a snap, and my body finally came to life.

Heart danced, happy and light-hearted.

Brain sighed from body's obstinacy, but then celebrated, planning an outfit for later that night.

Body began to squeal and screech, jumping around the kitchen.

I shook my hips; I wiggled my ass; I pumped my arms; I sang and I laughed at the utter euphoria that was filling my form.

"I feel good, dun-na-na-na-na-na-na. You know that I would, now! I fee-e-el good!"

I sang at the top of my lungs as I finished unpacking the groceries.

Feeling very much like Alice, I skipped into my bedroom, picking up a pair of underwear with my foot and swinging my leg up to meet my hand, which tried to pluck the panties off in an attempt to tidy up some.

The waistband, however, was caught on my toe, and instead of whipping them off smoothly, I was caught in a very awkward position. I wobbled for a minute, panic flooding my feature, and found myself with a giant 'flump!' on the floor.

Instead of getting up grumpily and swearing at my incompetence and my aching ass, I laughed out loud. It was a bellyaching, gloriously happy laugh that made tears run down my cheeks and mouth dance.

Dumping myself onto the bed, I ignored the random articles of clothing that were tangled up in the fairly dirty sheets. I let out a giant sigh and let my mind revel in the utter freedom I had - the freedom that only came when I was on vacation.

I really had nothing to do except for my dinner with Edward tonight.

During the day, I had explored the wonderful city of Rome, but had already completed three different companies' 'tourist trail' through the magnificent capital. I had seen the Colosseum three times, the Vatican twice and La Basilica di San Clemente once. I needed something to do, but my frustrating language barriers had prevented me from seeing the real Rome.

I knew just the person to ask.

The sense of direction and purpose flooded through my veins. I decided to shower, rinsing off the chlorine of the pool and the sweat of the hot midday sun. My hair was dry, and so I left my conditioner in for longer than usual. I wouldn't have usually cared, but if there would be anymore Edward kissing tonight, I would want him to have something silky to entangle his glorious hands in.

I dressed casually in a flowing navy skirt that hung low on my hips, and a tight-fitting white camisole that showed off the slender curve of my waist and my surprisingly ample breasts. I put on only a little bit of make-up: a quick swipe with the mascara wand did the trick, and I let my hair swirl down around me. A wooden bangle matched the tan of my gladiator sandals and looking in the mirror, I felt good.

While I walked cautiously up the stairs, I tried to predict his reaction to my proposal. He seemed interested enough in me – definitely enough to kiss me like that.

When I hit the top of the stairs, of course, I realised that I didn't know which of the three identical doors belonged to Edward. I had assumed that I would automatically know, perhaps by the tidiness and order he seemed to exude, or maybe by following his delicious scent.

Hopefully, I picked my nose to the air.

You idiot, Bella, I thought. You're not a fucking sniffer dog. Just take a chance and knock.

Instead of knocking, however, I tried to figure out the probability of which door being his or not. I swore at my stupidity and at my poor, high school level math.

Taking a deep breath, I went for the door to my far right, putting my hand out and tapping softly on the weathered wood three times.

I heard some muffled knocks and the bothered shuffle of somebody, assumedly, trying to make their way through furniture or things littering the floor.

The relief flooded my veins as the door creaked open with an audible, very American sounding, "why did they have to bother me just when I was about to—".

A flash of unruly bronze hair confirmed my hopes as the glorious face of Edward Masen poked around the door.

"Bella!" he greeted me gladly and was about to open the door wider, when his eyes seemed to shift down to his pants and he decided against it.

"What can I do you for?" he said, slightly guiltily in my opinion – like a schoolboy caught red-handed.

You can do me.

My proposition suddenly seemed stupid, and I looked down at my painted toes, a familiar blush spreading up my face.

"Well, I don't really have anything to do or anyone to do it with," I spoke shyly, embarrassment still flooding my veins, "and I've done all of the touristy stuff…" Get on with it! "I was wondering if you could show me the town." I finished my sentence in a flurry, desperate to get the painful moment over with.

Edward's face looked puzzle for a minute, as if he was trying to decipher my quick words, but then brightened up to a breathtaking smile.

"I'd love to."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Did anybody else notice that the Bella Swan Standards Book's initials are BSSB? As in 'Bull shit/ Shit of bull?' Kind of appropiate, I thought.


	6. Do you know what I'm thinking?

"W-would you like to go out to dinner with me?" I asked, my heart in my throat. I

barely heard her response over the pounding in my head and I couldn't believe I was

so nervous. It won't matter that much if she says no, Edward. I told myself, It's just

one girl. One super fine girl with a sweet ass….

Shut it, Edward! That does not help anything.

"I would love-" The insecure side of me was still at large though and even if she had

begun positively, I was scared to let her continue, in case she was letting me down

softly. So I quickly interrupted, aware that my proposal was quite vague.

"We could go for dinner at this restaurant I know, then perhaps to a club of sorts?" I

wasn't going to mention dancing at all but suddenly memories of watching couples

grinding in the club came crashing down on me and I just knew I had to try to get her

to do that with me.

She stood smiling slightly at me but still having not replied.

"I would love to show you around." I added, hoping to get her to respond. I leaned

towards her and smiled widely.

"You can take me anywhere and at any time you like." Everything stopped. How did

she go from shy little speechless cutie to sexual temptress. She dipped her head

slightly, as if a little embarrassed but looked back up at me through her eyelashes.

All I wanted to do was take her right then and there against the counter. I would throw

her on the table, rip her top off, push her shorts to the side….it was all planned out in

my head. I'd get her breasts out first but I wouldn't even bother to take off her shorts.

There'd be no need- we'd both be so turned on.

It seemed like minutes that I just stood there, playing out our passionate fucking on

the kitchen table before I realised we were both still fully clothed and she was waiting

for a reply. Fuck, Edward! You can't just have fantasies the whole time she's looking

at you! She'd probably be completely freaked out by your eagerness to corrupt her

kitchen furniture.

I kept my eyes away from the table as I leaned in closer to her. I wanted to completely

ravish her right there but I also wanted her to want me to ravish her so I stopped just

before her lips. It was taking all of my willpower to not kiss her.

She leaned in too, staring at my lips before unconsciously licking the corner of hers

with the tip of her tongue.

"I'll pick you up at eight". I whispered, before almost running out of the flat. If I

didn't get out of there soon, I was actually going to just grab her, willing or not, and

fuck her.

This was getting out of hand.

I raced up the stairs to my apartment, taking two at a time. I was so aroused it was

getting very painful inside my tight jeans. How I had managed to last that long

amazed me, what self-control! I knew Emmett could never in a hundred years just do

what I just did. I grabbed the letters off the mat outside my door and got out my key.

Shutting the door behind me (perhaps a little too roughly but the situation was

desperate), I unzipped my jeans. I threw the post vaguely towards the nearest piece of

furniture but I was little distracted.

I had Bella on the mind.

Not bothering to move any further into the flat, I leaned up against the door jamb of

the sitting room. With my boxers and my jeans down around my ankles, I began to

release my tension all the time thinking of Bella and her incredible ass. There were so

many things I wanted to do with her and to her. I wanted to kiss her, properly kiss her,

I wanted to take her from behind, I wanted her to jump me and touch me. I needed her

to touch me.

All the time I imagined it was her little hand, I imagined her hot little breath, her

warm tongue. I couldn't think of anything nicer that what she would taste like. How I

could make her as helpless as I felt at that moment; completely under her spell.

Anything she wanted, I'd do. She liked it kinky…well, I'd give it a go. Although, the

idea of Bella dressed in a little black panty outfit (transparent, of course) wasn't that

bad…..not bad at all.

Then someone knocked at the door. My first instinct was obviously one of distress. I

hadn't locked my door so any rude person could barge in on my wanking session. I

grabbed downwards to yank up my trousers, but my boxers got caught. Tripping, I fell

into a wooden chair, which promptly tipped over and clattered to the ground.

Wincing, I opened the door a crack, still fighting with the button on my jeans.

It was Bella. I must have blushed. Did she know? Would she be able to guess?

"Bella!" I tried to distract her, while fighting the urge to swing the door open wide. I

decided against it. Even if I did manage to do the stiff button without her realising,

having her in all her glory in my apartment would turn me into an animalistic sex

addict. Of that I was sure.

"What can I do for you?" If only she would say something completely out of the blue

and sexual. Then I'd know she felt the same way towards me as I did her.

She looked down and blushed. I stood transfixed. There was not a more attractive

person in this world. The Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition would never ever be the

same now that I'd met Bella. Those models just could not compare to

her….her….perfection. Utter perfection. Everything from her painted toenails to her

wavy sex hair.

I noticed she had changed. Not that it helped my issue mind. She looked even more

alluring (is that possible?), I could slightly see the colour of her turquoise bra through

the white shirt if I strained my eyes….

"Well, I don't really have anything to do or anyone to do it with," She spoke quite

quietly and shyly, blushing even redder ,"and I've done all of the touristy stuff…I was

wondering if you could show me the town." She finished.

If she thought that for one moment I was actually going to say no to spending a day

wandering around Rome with Bella, showing off my knowledge and pretending that

she's my girlfriend, then she's absolutely crazy.

"I'd love to". I smiled.

She seemed relieved. "Oh, great! I've always wanted to see Michelangelo's frescos in

the Vatican. Do you think it's open now?"

"We'll go and see". I knew it wouldn't be, but I wanted to spend time with her and I

was cared she wouldn't come with me if so.

I smiled, before ducking inside to grab my wallet and sunglasses (and to readjust

myself) before locking the door behind us. She seemed as excited as I did, and I took

the moment to grab her hand. She didn't pull away so I got a little braver and pulled

her in for a sweet, soft kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had been something wonderful about spending the day with Bella. Not only

was having her on my arm was like having a huge sign saying 'CHECK ME OUT.

I'VE GOT A FITTER GIRLFRIEND THAN YOU' hanging over your head (a

surprisingly attractive ego boost), she was just so easy to be around. I could just be

me. She listened to everything I said and asked me questions, giving me chances to

show off my extensive knowledge on the various monuments. Every time she took

my hand to lead me somewhere, I almost fainted with joy, lust and excitement. This

was a good sign, right? If she touches me she likes me, right? Or maybe I made that

up.

I got her back to the flats with plenty of time to get ready for our date. My heart

sped as I thought about the things to come.

Ha.

I said goodbye to Bella, reminding her that I'd be back at eight. She smiled and kissed

my cheek softly and slowly, very close to the corner of my mouth. I tried to turn my

head towards her, I needed to kiss her. We hadn't kissed at all, the entire time we

were around Rome and it was taking a toll on me. But she smiled mischievously and

quickly ducked into her flat.

She was so….good. Playing everything perfectly. Did she know how much I wanted

her? Was she aware just how god damn sexy she was? I pulled my mind out of the

gutter, desperate for once to be a gentleman. It didn't matter that she couldn't hear my

not so angelic thoughts; they were flooding my mind every minute and every second

of every day. It was just that I knew that they were there. And it made it harder and

harder to not ravish her.

A few years ago, I had my bathroom redone after I discovered a few mouldy patches.

This was one of those moments where the shower bench with massaging jets was just

what I needed. I was feeling the toll of my sexual frustration throughout my entire

body; I needed to relax.

And release my ever growing tension.

After my shower and having found a clean pair of dark wash jeans, a blue T-shirt and

a leather jacket. I had never worried about clothes before, just having always assumed

that what my mother bought me was what was 'in' at the moment. People often

complimented my style, especially past girlfriends but I didn't mention that my

mother bought all of my clothes. Although it wasn't that embarrassing, I wasn't sure

how they would react to finding out that I wasn't as independent as they thought.

Turning on the TV, I forbid myself from thinking about sex with her. I wanted to be

clean inside and outside when I went to pick her up. Of course, that only made me not

think about thinking about her and so I was still thinking about her.

I was a complete lost cause.

First dates had never made me this nervous before although I'd never had a first date

with someone like Bella before.

I almost jumped off the sofa the moment the second hand clicked to eight o'clock. My

heart was beating fifty times a second as I locked my front door and slowly walked

down the stairs. I was determined not to be freakishly, eagerly on time. I waited

outside her door, breathing in and out slowly to calm myself.

Finally, I knocked on the door. After a moment of scuffling, the door flew open and

there stood Bella, smiling at me and putting on her heels. I took a moment to

appreciate her tight dark jeans and silky top. She had left the top few buttons of her

top open and I could see the lace of her pink bra just poking out. Oh God.

She straightened up. "Do you think I'll need a jumper or something? Is it cold out?"

"Yes, just a light one, though, it's not too cold".

She puckered her lips into the cutest 'o' shape before running off inside the flat. She

returned seconds later with a green top, which she pulled on. I looked away as she

stretched up, scared of what I would see. I wanted tonight to be like a normal date.

"You look absolutely georgeous". I said, nervously running my hands through my

hair. She looked completely stunning and it was throwing me off; I could hardly think

clearly.

"Thank you". She smiled slightly and placed her hand in mine, which I responded to

by lightly squeezing and she squeezed back.

We walked to the restaurant in comfortable silence, swinging our hands back and

forth. It was lovely being able to have a quiet understanding. Too often girls just

talked and talked about shoes and fashion; sometimes it was necessary to have a little

comfortable silence.

The restaurant in my mind was more like a bar with a live band and many locals. It

had become my favourite haunt only recently when they had started to hire local

musicians to play live in front of you. The atmosphere was very cosy and rustic.

We sat in a small cubicle in the corner, with comfy sofa seats looking out over the

restaurant. She sat down very close to me; her perfume wafting all around me. I

looked up at her and found her staring at me. She blushed and looked away.

What was she thinking?

"What are you thinking?".

She smiled gratefully. "Nothing".

"Nothing? Now you have to tell me". I reached over and took her hand in both of

mine, lightly stroking her fingers. A few moments passed, and I looked up to see her

wide eyed.

"Bella?"

"Sorry."

"What were you thinking?" I chuckled, she had been completely lost in her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about how much I like you". She blushed and looked away.

"How much?" She whipped her head back before whispering, "How much do I like

you?"

"Tell me".

"Only if you tell me afterwards." We were leaning in towards each other when the

waiter appeared. I cursed his appearance but fortunately Bella didn't move back. I

quickly ordered my usuals hopeful that she'd like them before turning back to her.

"Sometimes…" She began. I was literally on the edge of my seat. This is what I'd

been wondering about since the moment I met her.

"Yes" I prompted.

"Oh! She covered her face and my stomach rose into my mouth. Was she feeling

guilty about not liking me at all? "This is so embarrassing!"

I was silent. I couldn't speak.

"I feel like I just have to touch you. Sometimes….I just can't help myself. It's like-" I

placed my hand over her mouth and smiled. She liked me and I had spoken

confirmation for the fact that she found me physically attractive. She wanted to touch

me.

"I know exactly what you mean, Bella. When I see you, you almost give me a heart

attack you're so beautiful" I brushed the hair overher shoulder and stroked her

collarbone. I was the one who couldn't keep his hands off.

She stared at me for aa moment and next thing I knew her lips were on me.

Kissing Bella was like rubbing your lips against little bits of heaven; soft clouds sent

down from an ethereal place for my enjoyment. She moved them slowly and

tantalisingly against mine. I shifted in my chair, to face her and she placed her hand

against my cheek. It was warm and soft. I could only begin to imagine how soft and

warm she was everywhere. I reached out and placed my hand on the side of her waist,

quite low down. I didn't want to freak her out by going too close to her breast.

She pulled away slightly, moving her head to the side and panting lightly against my

cheek.

"Wow, Bella." I was breathless, swept away by her beauty and the way she was just

so amazing.

"Yeah." She grinned.

"Bella, you're just….amazing." She looked shocked for a moment, before shutting

her mouth and biting her lip nervously.

"Kiss me again".

I leaned in smiling, she didn't have to ask.

"Excuse me". Unfortunately, the waiter decided to appear with the food. I helped him

by moving our glasses out of the way as Bella just sat there and stared at me with a

very sexy expression on her face. I was trying very hard with my accent for her

benefit but I didn't realise it would cause her to subltely grasp my upper thigh.

I turned back to her as soon as the waiter left, raising my eyebrow. She didn't even

flinch, just continued to stare at me, as if daring me to tell her to stop.

No way.

She could keep it there. Now she was slowly stroking my thigh in slow deliberate

circles. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"Bella…." I warned..

"I'd apologise, but….I wouldn't mean it". She removed her hand but just smiled

innocently at me. I moaned.

"You should keep your hands to yourself, Bella, or we'll end up with a big problem".

"Big?" She cocked her eyebrows and leaned on her hand.

"Sex in public places is illegal in Italy, Bella". I rolled my tongue over her name as I

leaned into her ear, brushing it slightly as I spoke.

She moaned quietly, before leaning away from me and narrowing her eyes.

"Edward-"

"Bella." I cut off.

"Edward", I replied by grabbing her hand and kissing it sweetly, never looking away

from her eyes. "Let's just eat now, Bella."

We kept our hands off each other for the remainder of the meal, and we were able to

talk freely about our jobs and hobbies. She was just as intelligent as she was beautiful,

which astounded me. I felt sorry for other women for absolutely no one could

compare to Bella. The more time I spent with her, the more I realised that she had no

faults, except for obscene modesty. But even this had it's bonuses: it caused her to

blush whenever I complemented her.

So, I did this a lot. And just watched her cheeks tinge pink, and her teeth bite down on

her plump bottom lip.

When we had finished, she quickly went to the bathroom. Before she returned, I

quickly paid the bill, giving a good tip for the delicious food. I was finding it more

and more difficult being around her sweet presence without any release for all my

sexual tension.

"Have we paid?" She asked sweetly, gathering her things.

"Don't worry. I did it, earlier".

"You should have told me, I would have paid my half". She said, when we were

outside the restaurant.

"But it was a date, I invited you out. What kind of man would I be, if I let you pay

when I invited you out?" She smiled widely and moved closer to me.

"A good man?" I feigned shock at her remark.

"Are you saying I'm not a good man?" I stopped in my tracks, we were passing

through a small empty alleyway.

She moved towards me, rubbing her hands along my torso, linking them under my

jacket on my back.

"No, I'm saying that you're a fantastic man". She leaned up and brushed her lips

against mine. However, I leaned forward as she pulled back and captured her lips

again.

She softly ran her hands up and down my back; I could feel their warmth through my

shirt. It made me shiver in anticipation. I continue to kiss her as I backed her up aginst

the wall. She didn't know it yet but she'd unleashed a monster who was going to need

something huge to distract him.

She grabbed me and pulled me right up aginst her, really pressing her into the wall.

Next thing I knew, her legs were wrapped around my waist and my hands were on her

ass.


	7. Alleyways have Consensual Fucking, too

**I don't know what these little question mark things are, or how to get rid of them. Sorry.**

Edward's words of acceptance to my invitation made relief and excitement flood through my veins, and I realised just how nervous I was at being refused by this gloriously sexy hunk of man meat.

Oh, shit. His meat.

Um, Bella? Are you there? Brain asked, her eyes rolling.

Body remembered that the 'meat' was in front of her, and opened her mouth to speak, with surprising confidence, despite her desperately horny state.

"Oh, great!" Jesus, I sounded like a keen, Canadian tourist guide. Tone it down. "I've always wanted to see Michelangelo's frescos in the Vatican. Do you think it's open now?"

Id seen it three times already.

Did I care? Nope.

And it was most definitively closed. I had the same problem last week, when I saw it for the first time. I also knew that Edward would know that it wouldn't be open. I spoke a silent prayer in my head, praying for him to humour me.

He did, giving me the most glorious smile, as if he knew that I wanted him to mock me slightly.

As he ran quickly into his apartment to fetch what I assumed would be his wallet and sexy sunglasses, I allowed myself to take a great breath, cooling the burning of my skin and the tingling between my thighs. I did, however, let the anticipation of the afternoon ahead to course through my veins, electrifying my skin.

When Edward returned, he grabbed my hand in a surprisingly tender movement, and planted a tantalising kiss on my lips. It was intriguing; our make out session less than an hour ago was purely animalistic, full of raw sex. This was softer, almost affectionate.

I couldn't wait for tonight.

The day with Edward was absolutely wonderful. He made me laugh like nobody else; his sharp wit and gentlemanly humour melded perfectly with my coy sarcasm and, at times, bawdy laughter.

It was strange, this effortlessness. The fact that we would never see each other again was going to be a good thing, I could tell. Never had I been swept up into something so charged, so sexualised. This was Bella Swan's time to shine; a holiday, whirlwind romance that was filled with hot, sweaty sex twice a day, only stopping to occasionally replenish our energy with deliciously fresh Italian food.

Yup, I was definitely looking forward to tonight. The energy between us was already there, sparking brightly as we walked through the romantic streets of Rome, almost touching, but not quite. When our hands 'accidentally on purpose' brushed together, or when his arm snaked sneakily around my waist as we pored over different tourist guides that dotted the city, these sparks were amplified. I felt like I was buzzing with the charge that flowed between us, hot and ready for more.

I was slightly disappointed and sad that our wonderful day had to end that soon, even though we were seeing each other again in less than three hours. We stopped for a minute at my front door. His arm left my shoulders and I immediately felt a breeze at the back of my neck and shivered at the loss of contact. Our hands remained entangled in each other's, firmly clasped. He leaned down to my face, and I puckered my lips, ready for the kiss – which never came. His sweet breath blew over my face instead, and I inhaled it in, revelling in its aroma swirling around me.

"Pick you up at eight," he whispered, dropping my hand and walking swiftly up the stairs.

I watched him go with mouth open in frustration and shock at his utter control and awesome grace as he climbed the steps, two at a time. A snap of the door upstairs broke me out of my reverie as I readied myself for the getting ready process.

I needed look smokin'.

Where was Alice when you needed her?

I considered calling her, but decided that this was going to stay a secret. Whatever happened tonight, or over the next week was not going to leave my lips. This was going to be my summer romance.

Bella, be honest with yourself – summer fuck.

I turned the shower on, and chose my outfit while the ancient boiler groaned to life, readying the lukewarm water. It took me longer than usual to choose my clothes; this was going to be a relaxing holiday, and I immediately regretted my decision of leaving all of my 'sex clothes' at home. I didn't have much that was sexy here. Sure, I liked to look good, but tonight, I needed to be Mrs Fuckable.

In the end, I chose my chic, black jeans with a black satiny top, edged with emerald stitching. I laid out my high black silk peep toe heels.

I swore as I surveyed the ancient wardrobe for an underwear set that was fairly passable. There was nothing.

I turned to my suitcase, lying half-empty and abandoned in the corner of the room behind the door. I dug my hands into it, rifling through the various souvenirs and presents I had bought before I found something that felt like an under wire…

Ha! Success! But, this wasn't mine!

Alice. And thank god for it.

The deep pink bra and panty set was brand new, and covert enough to be me, but definitely sexy enough to be Edward.

Perfect - A 'fuck-me' bra for a 'fuck-me' Bella.

I stripped and stepped into the shower, bringing the curtain into the bathtub with me. I shampooed and rinsed my hair, using the gorgeously scented lychee body wash I had found in the supermarket.

Aah, I sighed, the same supermarket where I found Mr Fuckable himself.

I washed my cunny and underarms with extra care, shaving every part of my legs and trimming my bikini line a little bit, just to make sure.

When I stepped out of the shower, I rubbed myself off with the old, faded grey towel and then dropped it to walk back into the bedroom. This was a little pre-date trick that I had started when Jake and I were dating. Walking around in the nude is incredibly liberating, and getting dressed from utter nakedness is one of the most feminine things one can do.

I surveyed myself in the ancient mirror, and what I could tell through the age spots speckling the surface of the glass, I looked pretty hot. I returned back into the bathroom to put on my shoes and make up, and put on a little more than usual, outlining my eyes with heavier eyeliner and adding an extra layer of mascara or two. My eyes were a large almond shape, and I always like accentuating them. A little bit of cinnamon 'lip plumping gloss' helped my full mouth, which I most definitely wanted to draw attention to tonight.

My skin immediately heated as I thought of my cinnamon tingled lips wrapped around Edward's hard---

The doorbell rang.

Oh, my god. The wielder of the cock currently in my brain's mouth was here.

Breathe, Bella. Be cool.

Grabbing my shoes in one hand, I glanced in the mirror and pulled down the front of my top a little, making sure that my collarbone and bra was showing. I ran a hand quickly through my damp hair, rumpling it up and as I turned I nearly tripped over the umbrella stand. As I prepared myself for my face meeting the floor – hello floor – I miraculously found myself on two feet, unharmed, not sprawling out on the splintery wood.

This was going to be a good night.

Shit! Edward!

I scuffled over and swung the heavy door open, bending down on one leg and slipping my foot into the heel, ensuring that Edward got a good look at my cleavage.

As my eyes travelled up his body, however, all thoughts of my boobs and his eyes connecting evaporated.

His shoes were dark leather brogues – utterly casual but so, so sexy and fashionable. The dark navy jeans clung to his legs and – thankfully – his crotch and ass. The blue t-shirt was closely cut, and showed off the tautness of his stomach and strength of his shoulders. But the item of clothing that really took my breath away was his jacket. The dark, dark brown leather jacket was in a James Dean, almost bomber style. The collar was popped – usually making me run a mile – but it was so utterly sexy that I couldn't even say anything about it. The deep shade brought out the autumnal tones in his hair, and emphasised the sparkling green of his eyes.

Sweet Jesus, help me tonight.

Oh my fuck. I've basically been checking him out for five minutes, and neither of us has said a word. Speak, woman!

So my mouth and brain connected, and came out with the most inane conversation starter. Ever.

The weather. A million innuendos and invitations spinning around in my head, all kinkier and more erotic than the last, and I choose to ask about the fucking weather.

Jesus, I swear to god if you're up there---

Brain stopped and mouth took over.

"Do you think I'll need a jumper or something? Is it cold out?"

I was tempted to seize the opportunity and tell him that I didn't care about the cold – it'd just make my nipples hard.

"Yes, just a light one, though, it's not too cold."

Damn. Opportunity gone.

Um, Bella? You there? Wanna go get a sweater, maybe?

Oh yeah. Shit. I ran off to fetch the forest green cardigan that matched both my shirt and his eyes.

God. His eyes…

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he spoke forcefully, his irises darkening to the shade of my cardigan, although his nervousness was betrayed as one of his long-fingered hands ran through his deliciously rumpled hair, making it look like he just got out of a marathon sex session.

Which he will soon. With me.

I reached my hand out, desperate for his electric touch. He squeezed, sending a shiver down my spine. I tightened my grip, desperate for more of the sexual energy.

It definitely came.

As, hopefully, would I.

..

The walk to the restaurant was silent, although the sexual current flowing between our clasped hands was tangible. Our hands swung to the rhythm of our steps and I felt like we had known each other for years, nor mere hours. It was like we had an unspoken understanding; so often, men as attractive as Edward would simply talk about different 'conquests' they had pursued, regardless of whether this 'conquest' was financial, entrepreneurial, or - God forbid – female.

Edward led us through the roads of Rome effortlessly; it was clear he knew the cobbled streets like the back of his hand. He gave me a dazzling smile as we walked up to the restaurant. A shiver went down my spine as we passed a dark alleyway. It was very secluded, sinister and seemed to radiate danger. I moved closer to Edward.

I was flabbergasted as we walked into the building. It was very low key, smelling of tomatoes and basil, and absolutely perfect. They had kept the original d cor, leaving the old wooden beams and limestone walls. It was hard to see how light the stone was, however, as there was only candlelight. A long, bustling bar lined the left side, where a casually dressed waiter was cleaning glasses. The place was bubbling despite the subdued lighting, and I could only hear fast-paced Italian, which thrilled me.

A live band was playing some salsa-sounding music, although it was very calming with undercurrents of passion. It was absolutely glorious to be here.

We were shown to a small little cove in the far corner of the restaurant. It was very comfortable; we had an ancient wooden table that looked quite rickety, although the couches we were sitting on were extremely comfortable. I snuggled close to Edward, inhaling his indescribably sweet scent.

I glanced up at him, to see whether he was looking at me or not. His eyes seemed far away, but not cold and distant; the candlelight made his irises look golden; almost topaz and the warm glow accentuated the slight tan of his skin and the masculine lines to his face.

A familiar blush crept up my face as I realised that he had turned to look at me, and I quickly averted my gaze. My skin deepened to crimson as I felt his eyes still on me.

"What are you thinking?" his voice was deep, with a fierce undertone of curiosity colouring his tone.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly, trying to hide my embarrassment, but snuggled closer to him, leaning into his arm which was resting against the back of the long bench.

"Nothing? Now you have to tell me," he removed his arm from the backrest and reached the other over, so that my hand was clasped in his. His fingers were wonderfully soft as they traced random patterns across my skin, leaving a trail of erotic fire in their wake.

"Bella?" Shit. Answer his questions.

"Sorry," I blushed again, although my thoughts had drifted back to his long fingers.

"What were you thinking?" the curious tone was back again.

"I was thinking about how much I like you." I blushed and looked away, praying that my eyes wouldn't forgive the burning passion I felt for this man at this moment. Could we leave now and come later?

"How much?" he asked, one of his hands leaving mine to cock my chin up so that our gazes had to meet.

"How much do I like you?" I squeaked, all coherent thought gone.

"Tell me," he pressed.

"Only if you tell me afterwards," I said, trying to sound coy, although every ounce of 'independent woman' I had was slipping away quickly as our lips got closer and closer….

And then a keen-looking waiter was standing there, notebook in hand, watching us with a gleeful expression.

Damn him, I cursed, although I stayed where I was, my eyes fixed on Edward's mouth.

I was not going to lose a mind-blowing night of sex because of one, stupid, overenthusiastic server.

Edward's gaze left mine as he turned to the waiter, ordering our meals in a deep, too alluring voice.

I was snapped out of my daze when his sight met mine once more.

Wait, what were we talking about again?

You fucking suck, Body. Brain to the rescue. Again.

"Sometimes…" I started, although I had no idea what to say.

Edward's pose shifted slightly, so that he was facing me head on, our heads inches apart. In instinctively shuffled so that our bodies were more compatible.

"Yes?" he coaxed.

"Oh!" I covered my face, ensuring that my now vermilion skin wouldn't show in the dim light.

"This is so embarrassing!" Spit it out, Bella. Say something other than 'can I fuck you now, please?'

"I feel like I just have to touch you. Sometimes… I just can't help myself. It's like-" my words abruptly ceased when his hand softly covered my mouth, his palm velvety and salty. I glanced up at his steady gaze and my eyebrows rose when I saw his expression. His eyes were darker than I had seen them – black against the low ambiance of the restaurant, with just the glimmer of candles reflected in them.

"I know exactly what you mean, Bella." My eyebrows were now in my hairline. He was confirming every fantasy I had had this morning.

YEAAAAAH!!!!

"When I see you, you almost give me a heart attack you're so beautiful", he said breathlessly. My lungs stopped working in shock at his meaningful words and my eyes must have looked blank in the dim lighting. Was he serious? His hand pushed the hair back off of my shoulder, where it had fallen in small curls at the ends past the bodice of my shirt.

That was it.

I dived at him, planting my lips onto his in a deep, sensual movement. My hands wound their way happily into his thick hair once again. His mouth opened, his hot breath swirling around me, his scent filling all of my senses in a wonderful haze of Edward and sex.

He turned further towards me, and I nearly slapped my hand with his cheek in my eagerness to bring him closer to me. His hand tickled down from my shoulder, brushing as light as a feather across my boobs until it reached the curve of my waist.

I had to stop this before I started fucking him on the table in front of a congregation of horny Italian men.

"Wow, Bella," I was gleeful that I seemed to have this impression on him. At this moment, I was sure that our poises and expressions mirrored the other; both of our cheeks were flushed, our chests heaving and breathless with lips that were swollen and red already.

"Yeah." Um, biggest understatement ever.

"Bella, you're just… amazing." Me? Amazing? When this man has the kissing expertise of a fucking god? He must be kidding.

"Kiss me again," I demanded.

I wasn't kidding.

"Excusa-me," our waiter interrupted us again, shoving a plate of luscious tomato and mozzarella under my nose. Edward's hand left my waist as he helped the waiter place the huge plates of gorgeous food on our table.

Stomach growled while Waist sulked.

Mouth, Body, Heart and Libido needed much, much more.

Hand decided to grasp his jean-clad thigh. She was less than two inches away from Edward's groin.

Edward nearly dropped a glass, but continued to arrange the table, his jaw tighter and eyes passion-filled. The waiter giggled and started to sing crudely as he walked away, leaving Edward to put the dishes in front of us. I didn't care. I needed more kisses.

I satisfied myself with stroking his leg in deliberate, suggestive circles. I was sure he felt the same way, but restrained myself from glancing down there.

"Bella…" Edward cautioned, although the edge to his voice was not warning – it was desperation.

I smiled innocently, although I knew my eyes betrayed my real feelings, "I'd apologise but… I wouldn't mean it." I removed my hand, which screamed at the loss of Edward's firm thigh.

"You should keep your hands to yourself, Bella, or we'll end up with a big problem," Edward smirked.

Oh. My. God. Keep cool. Maybe you'll be able to see the 'big problem' later.

"Big?" I smiled smugly back, very consciously raising and eyebrow, and leant forward on my hand, ensuring that my cleavage was on full show.

Edward was obviously not the flustered type under pressure. Unfortunately, instead of jumping me without a batter of an eyelid, he leaned forward so that I could feel his hot breath in my ear and whispered in a voice that made my knees weak, "Sex in public places is illegal in Italy, Bella."

He said my name in an Italian accent.

He said my name in an Italian accent.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

For lack of a witty retort, I let out an involuntary moan. Funnily enough, it seemed to have a stronger effect on Edward.

"Edward-" I started to invite him to my bedroom so that he could relieve the erection clear in his pants (I looked, okay?).

"Bella." He obviously had other plans. Fuck that shit.

"Let's just eat now, Bella," he said courteously, taking my hand and kissing it sweetly, although his darkened gaze never left mine.

When we set our minds to conversation, however, we could get through without a hint of a sexual innuendo. I found out about his work as a high-flying divorce lawyer, which I found fascinating, and I told him a bit about my boring publishing job in the city. We discussed books, music, theatre, even a bit about the current presidential campaign.

The only negative thing about our conversation was that he kept complimenting me. I hate being flattered, as it means that I turn from a cool cucumber to a stupid, flustered red Bella who resembles a tomato. Not a great look for a close-to-grown woman, I can tell you that much.

Our eating passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was nearing twelve thirty and our meal was over.

And now, I wanted to work off my full stomach.

I kissed Edward deeply on the cheek before sauntering off to the bathroom. As soon as I got in there, I mussed my hair, reapplied lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. After spraying some perfume on my neck, collarbones, and wrists and on the top of my breasts, I thought I was good to go.

Ho-old on a minute, Bells. What about your panties?

I didn't want to fuck while smelling rank. I had to improvise, and fast. I ran into one of the old cubicles and slammed the door, letting the toilet seat fall. Planting my ass on the seat, I kicked off my heels and pulled down my jeans and underwear. After spritzing more perfume behind my knees and ankles (perfume on the pulse spots – thanks, Alice) and only pulled on my jeans afterwards.

Ha. Let that surprise him.

I came out of the bathroom with a very smug look on my face, and I could tell he was puzzled by my secret. I acted oblivious.

"Have we paid?" I asked sweetly, although my body was buzzing with excitement, adrenaline coursing through my veins at the thought of my daring lack of pants.

"Don't worry, I did it earlier".

What? I thought we were going double! "You should have told me, I would have paid my half," I pouted. I was insulted – did he really think I was that shallow and pathetic?

"But it was a date, I invited you out. What kind of man would I be, if I let you pay when I invited you out?"

God. That man had a way with words.

And so does Bella Swan, I smiled to myself.

"A good man?" I asked, the innocent expression back on my face, contrasting with the hot throbbing between my legs.

"Are you saying I'm not a good man?" Edward asked, false shock written across his face. I hadn't realised it, but we had left the restaurant and were heading down the creepy alleyway that I had seen earlier. The feeling of unease that had taunted me previously was gone, now replaced with the pulse of sex flooding my veins.

The uncontrollable feeling to get close to him had returned, and my hands went automatically to his torso, feeling his abs and chest through his shirt. They made their way around, underneath his warm leather jacket, onto his hard, rippling back.

I teetered on my tiptoes, and brushed my lips softly against his, hoping that he would take the hint.

He certainly did.

He dove forward, his lips capturing mine in one swift movement. Their heat was burning me, the passion coursing through me, electrifying my skin. My hands clasped desperately at his back and I felt a shiver descend his spine. His eagerness was equal to mine, and I was glad of it.

Our kissing deepened in passion and urgency as he pushed me backwards, until I hit the rough brick wall behind me. I instinctively grabbed his strong neck and jumped. After our noses bumped together, I let out a hysterical giggle, which was interrupted by his lips once more. My legs automatically wrapped around his hips, and I could feel his erection against me.

My hands tangled into his hair, his hands were on my ass, clutching and pressing me tighter against him, although his body was pushing me closer to the wall. I let out a moan at the contact, and my hands let go of his neck, going straight to his pants. I unbuttoned the top, angling my hips to get good access so that I could unzip his flies.

He had gone commando, too. I marvelled at the shape and size of him, bare in front of me.

That certainly made things easier.

His wide hands had travelled around my hips, his palms pressing against my sides, while his thumbs grazed the sliver of skin exposed by my shirt riding up. His touch was burning into my skin, and I was sure that his intense heat would leave a mark.

He tutted against my neck, "These will have to go," he murmured as his hands let go of my ass, placing me on my feet onto the floor. I was puzzled – what had to go?

When his dextrous fingers started making quick work of my zip and button, I realised what he was talking about. As he pulled the waistband down around my thighs, he noticed that I, too, was naked.

I saw his eyes glint in the darkness.

Stepping out of my jeans, I returned to my place around his hips. Taking me by surprise, his hands grasped my bare ass once again, and he pushed me hard against the wall, forcing me down onto him.

A loud groan emitted from my lips as he raised me off of himself, before pushing me with even more force against the wall and onto his cock.

Jesus, this guy was good.

Our moans amplified, echoing against the dank brick walls. My hands were up over my head, my fingers trying desperately to find a hold that would give me some control over our rhythm, our intensity.

I couldn't find one, although I didn't mind that much. Clearly Edward was the kind of guy who liked to dominate in bed. Fine with me, but he should know (and will know) that when I get out the leathers, I'm in charge.

My thought process of the fantasy of me in a pair of high, patent leather boots, standing over a thrithing, naked Edward, was interrupted as his hands moved to my hips, ramming me into him again. He dove deeper, and I knew that he was standing on his tiptoes; I heard his belt buckle fall against the cobble-stoned street, his trousers around his ankles.

I knew that we were both close to ecstasy, and I was determined to get it – and soon. I leant forward, my hands moving from the wall into Edward's hair, gripping the tufts hard, and I brought his head towards me. I cocked my head to the side, and then bit down, hard, onto his ear.

His guttural moan was so carnal as he came, that it was enough to push me over too. I felt him shudder into my shoulder and I clasped him more tightly to me, wanting to revel in the feeling of his cock inside me for as long as possible.

"Jesus, Bella. You really are amazing," Edward spoke disbelieveingly and surprisingly eloquently, despite the fact that he had violently come in a girl that he had only just met.

"Fuck," was my articulate response.

He let me down somewhat reluctantly and surveyed me in the darkness, his eyes dark once again.

we stood in silence, just looking at each other for several minutes, chests heaving and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Our eye contact was broken as he started to pull up and buckle his jeans. I started searching around for mine, but he stopped me with a tender hand on my bare ass.

"You won't need clothes once we get home."

Fuck. I loved vacation.


	8. Back to My Place?

Next thing I knew, her legs were wrapped around my waist and my hands were on her  ass.

I barely noticed her laughing as our noses brushed. I was hungry and I wanted her now. I had to have her. She pulled at my hair slightly and bit down on my bottom lip. Did she realise she was pouring gasoline all over this bushfire? She was pushing me beyond control…

And that was before she started undoing my belt. I'd forgotten in my excitement that I hadn't put on any underwear but I didn't wait to see her reaction. I felt my bottom half become naked and the heavy folds of my jeans around my ankles. I attacked her lips once more, enjoying the way she sucked my lips. It was so sexy, she was so sexy.

I dropped her for a moment, before attacking her jeans.

Coincidentally, she had forgotten to put on any underwear too. Was she hoping that we'd do it, too? I felt myself twitch. Is she for real? Is this a dream? Without any more waiting I grabbed her ass again, revelling in her smooth, warm skin and brought her down on me. For a second, we just savoured the first moment before she reached up above her head, grabbing at the wall and I started pounding her.

I had never fallen completely submissive to my lust before, this was a completely new feeling to me. Nothing had ever been this intense, this passionate, this hungry.

I was lost, completely lost in her. Her smell, her deep moans, the way she pushed her hips against mine as I thrusted. She was all around me, drowning me. And I loved it. I pushed harder and harder, loving her warmth and wetness. She tangled her hands in my hair again, grasping at the roots, moaning in my ear before biting it hard.

The most exquisite deep feeling raced through me from my head to my toes and that was the end for both of us. I had never experienced a feeling like that. This girl was amazing. She made me feel sky-high, like a sex-god. As if I was on fire. Even now, in the shadow of the high, I felt magical and powerful.

I opened my eyes. She was looking so radiant in the shady alleyway. A beam of moonlight fell across her face, illuminating her pale skin. She smiled up at me.

"Jesus, Bella. You really are amazing," I needed to convey in some way to her how FUCKING AMZINGLY SPECTACULARY FANTASTIC that had been. And how I wanted to do that again. Again. And again. And again.

"Fuck." She replied. For some reason, her response seemed more adequate than mine. Amazing didn't really cover it: 'Fuck' was much better a word for what just happened.

I let go of her ass reluctantly. I had been holding on very tightly; there were definitely going to be marks tomorrow, though I secretly liked that idea. A reminder to her, of our incounter in the alleyway.

She reached down to pick up her jeans, giving me the most fantastic view of her. I felt myself immediately get hard again. There was time for another round tonight, right?

Oh, yes, you're definitely right, Edward. There is plenty of time.

I roughly pulled my jeans on, before gently touvhing her ass.

"You won't need clothes once we get home."

She looked up at me, surprised. I just smiled back at her cheekily. She straightened up, jeans in hand.

"I'm not walking through Rome naked, Edward, if that's what you're implying." She raised an eyebrow and lightly bit her bottom lip. Visions of her actually walking back to the flat flooded through my head. Well done, Edward! Look what you've got yourself into now. However, she swiftly pulled up her jeans

She walked right up to me, rubbing her hand on my chest, dragging it lower and lower… I knew exactly where I wanted that hand to go.

"I'm not letting anyone else see me naked, Edward." She whispered. "Tonight...I'm all yours"

Hopefully for more than one night babe.

I grabbed her in my arms, kissing her wildly. If we didn't leave the alley soon, there was going to be a repeat performance. Not that I minded, of course. She seemed as eager as I did, luckily. I would have hated to have gone back home with an aching erection and only my hand to satisfy myself.

"We need to get back to my apartment. Now". I murmed against her lips.

"Please." She begged. Ifelt another surge of desire from my overwhelmed senses.

I grabbed her hand and started pulling. If we were taking a break in our intense exchange, then it wasn't going to last more than 5 minutes. I wanted instant gratification and a long leisurely walk was not in my book. Bella kept pace beside me, watching me. It was such a turn on to know she was enjoying my arousal. Any other day, I would have been embarrassed by walking through a large city with such a blatent erection. But not today. Today was completely different.

She was smiling secretly as she got the keys out of her purse. Slowly, too slowly she was slotting them in…

Agitated by her provocative slow speed, I grabbed the keys and roughly turned them, before shoving her through the doors. She stood in front of me, smiling in shock.

"You're such a beast!" She gasped, placing her hand on her chest.

I growled. This was a fun game. Flirty, girly Bella versus me, the wild sex addict. I can play that. But before I could reply with an equally sexual comment, she ran down the corridor to the lifts. In a moment of shock, I froze. And then I chased her.

I was the predator and she was my prey.

She looked over her shoulder as she ran, laughing loudly. . Bella ran in and leant against the back wall, and beckoned me in with her finger. For a moment, I was scared that I wouldn't get in the lift before the doors closed, but I managed to just slip in. I stood by the door, pausing, before walking right up to her.

Her breasts were bouncing up and down as she panted loudly, and she was looking at me wide eyed and slightly smiling. Placing both my hands on either side of her face, I leant down. I was still catching my breath as I just stared her down.

"I may be beast…" I had to stop to breathe, but Bella interrupted.

"You admit to being a savage?" She laughed breathlessly.

"Yes, I have definite animalistic….tendancies." I whispered huskily in her ears. She froze under me. "You may not be a savage, however, but you are still very…very…naughty".

"Oh, Edward. You don't know me at all." She craned her head up to my ear, brushing her lips against my ear. "When I want to, I, too, can be very animalistic". And with that, she lightly nipped my neck, and her hands grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me right up against her as she continued to ravage my neck. I let my head roll back, enjoying her attack. I love this side to her, and I longed to see how many different parts she could play.

Before I could respond with any of my own animalistic manoeuvres, she ducked under my arm and left the lift through the already open doors. I hadn't even noticed them opening, and suddenly I felt a little stupid. I was so far under her spell I wasn't even noticing the world around me, and she had.

I went out into the corridor, where she was standing against her apartment door. She lifted her head as I approached. Why was she standing outside if she was playing cat and mouse?

"You have the keys," She said bashfully, answering my thoughts. Her cheeks blushed pink and she lowered her head to look at the floor.

"So, I do." But I made no move to unlock the door. She was going to have to work for them.

Her head shot up, questioningly. When she saw my expression she smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to unlock the door, then?" She said, suggestively, stepping forward. If this was her working for the keys, she was going to hae to try much, much harder…

"No, not yet". But I couldn't keep my straight face, and I felt a small smile break through. Go Edward!

"Oh, okay." She pushed her hands under my t-shirt, pushing them up my chest, dragging her fingernails slightly. "How about now, then?" I felt sensations run up and down my body at her soft yet naughty touch.

I groaned, "No, more".

She smiled and I started to feel like I was the prey here, instead of the other way around. Her hands stroked downwards, to my jeans. The button popped open at her fingers and she pulled them down slightly. I felt myself escape from the tight denim but I didn't break the eye contact. Was she going to do that here? In the coridoor? Somehow the idea just turned me on even more.

The bell of the lift broke through my mind. I grabbed her hands in mine. "Will you come back to mine?" I quickly asked. I was pretty sure that my bed was bigger than hers. I hadn't actually seen hers (this thought helped my arousal greatly) but mine had been the biggest size when I had bought it.

I didn't wait to see her reaction. In my mind, Bella was all ready naked in my bed writhing beneath me and calling out my name as I slowly peeled every last bit of clothing off her.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Sure". She nodded, still shocked no doubt by my sudden reaction.

We almost raced up the small staircase. The prospects that the rest of the evening were going to hold me, excited me greatly. Emmett was going to be so proud of me, only a few days into my holiday and I was already scoring with a hot piece of ass. Scored, I corrected myself, We've already had one round!

I let us into my apartment, aware that she had barely seen before. The last time she had come here, I had been struggling to zip up my jeans and finish my business. This time all business was going to be finished. And there was going to be overtime. Majorly.

I was on too much of a high to show her around, and I hoped she wouldnt be distracted by pictures of my friends and family. Right now, I just wanted to take her into the bedroom and fuck her brains out. And it seemed she wanted that too...

But my manners prevailed, something having to do with my proper upbringing. I couldn't let her feel that it was just sex, even though that's what it was. Just sex. Yet somewhere I knew in my mind that girls hated it when it was all about the sex and there was no emotional connection or they felt like they weren't being cared for.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offered politely, hoping she'd decline. My pants were still open and I had no interest in a glass of wine at this moment.

She paused in the threshold of my bedroom, and surveyed me with an amused expression, one eyebrow cocked. Wow, I didn't even have to try to get her in my bedroom!

"Oh come on, Edward", she laughed. "Of course I don't want a drink! All I want is for you to take off all of your clothes and fuck me".

Damn, this girl was mind-blowing.

I dropped my jacket, letting it slip down my arms. Bella, watched with open lips and hooded eyes. I crossed my arms and pulled my t-shirt off lsowly, before flinging it across the room. I wiggled my hips, letting my jeans slip down the floor. I was now standing there completely naked. And I wasn't feeling awkward. Because this was Bella.

Biting her lip, I felt her eyes no my arousal. Was she impressed?

"It's your turn now". Shs just stood there. "I give just as good as I get, Bella".

She smiled and turned into the bedroom. I followed, scared she wasn't going to complete her side of the bargain. If I just did a strip tease for her, then she was fucking giving me one, or I'd never live it down.

She stood, transfixed by the sight of the bed. I watched her from the doorjamb. She suddenly around, and slowly started slipping her jeans down, uncovering her long legs and her pert ass. I straightened in my lust.

She stepped out of the jeans and looked over her shoulders at me and winked. My cock winked back.

She tugged her sweater up over her head. I shifted my weight onto the other foot. This was so hot. It was like watching my own personal porn movie. Then she grabbed the silky top underneath and took that off too. I stopped breathing and moved closer to her, till I was right behind her. I trailed my hand up her back, moving her hair off on of her shoulders and planting kisses along her neck. Her head rolled to the side and I held her small waist in my hands, stroking her. She was so soft and smooth and I loved the way she felt beneath my fingers. Did she feel like this everywhere? Dear God, I hope so.

She slowly turned around. Her bra was dark pink; I'd seen a sliver earlier today, but now I could see it all. The intricate lace barely covered her nipples. She looked up at me with her big pink lips parted.

"Do you need some help?" I asked. I know it was her turn to strip but I wanted to save her the energy. For later.

She must have been able to tell from my voice or the fact that my eyes weren't moving from her breasts that I was desperate. Desperate to touch her, undress her, kiss her, lick her, stroke her, feel her, hold her, fuck her. Anything. Or everything...

"Please". She whispered huskily, reaching forward for me. I complied, reaching my hands around her back and unclicking the latch. I gently moved the straps down her arms with my fingers, enjoying the sights, the feelings, before leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers.

I flung the bra away to the kissed me back hard, pressing her self against me. I could feel her hard little nipples on my skin, giving me goosebumps of excitement. I rubbed my hands down her back to her ass, before lifting her up in my arms. She linked her hands behind my neck, kissing me with equal force.

I could feel her hot center pressing against my cock, and I felt dizzy with lust. Just as my knees were aout to give way I flung us down on the bed, landing in between her legs. I kissed a trail down her chest to her breasts. Her skin was so smooth and soft, like silky cashmere. I reached out to lick her breast, flicking at the nipple. She wriggled under me, grabbing my hair in her small hot hands, guiding me. Her firm grip and the way she clenched me between her thighs drove me wild.

"Edward!" She gasped.

"Yes?" I looked up. She was lying there perfectly, looking like some sort of loved-up angel. Her hair was wild about her face, her lips were plump and moist, her eyemakeup slightly smudged around her eyes. What a completely gorgeous, beautiful, sexy woman. I felt totally aroused by the fact that she wa mine for the entire evening. Only mine. I couldn't resist myself and before she could reply I pulled myself back up, attacking her mouth with my tongue, sucking at her lips. Suddenly, she pushed at my chest, rolling us over so she was straddling me. I admired her breasts before, silently agreeing that this was indeed a much better position. Her long hair left tingles accross my chest. I reached up to grab her waist, but she lightly slapped my hands away.

"I'm in charge now". And with that she slowly crouched over me, taking me in. She looked like a sex fiend, sitting on me with her her head thrown back, and her arms thrown up. But she was going way to slowly for me. I needed instant gratification. Tonight was not a slow night.

I reached forward, taking advantage of her closed eyes to grab her hips, and push them down the whole way over me.

I enjoyed the feeling of her tight wetness all around me, loving the sensations of her hips rocking back and forth. She was in charge and I was loving every minute of it. I felt the building pressure of my climax growing inside the groin, heightened by her sensual moans and her breast bouncing.

She sped up suddenly, obviously near the end. "Edward," She moaned, grinding her hips into mine before moaning my name again.

Hearing my name on her sweet lips as she rocked back and forth, riding me brought me to new heights of sexual prowess. My ability to please _such _a beautiful and sexy woman was incredibly ego boosting, as well as extremely arousing.

I felt myself draw closer and closer, all rational thoughts leaving my head. For now, there was just flesh on flesh, Bella and Edward, SEX. I allowed my orgasm to sweep over me, rolling my head back and shutting my eyes. Even the aftermath of the climax was pleasureable and I basked in the euphoria for a little longer, as Bella leaned on her arms, panting heavily..

"Wow". I said, hoping to hear her reactions. It had been simply the best sex the world had ever seen. _I know now what Emmett means when he says that kind of shit about him and his girlfriend..._. She turned her head towards me and I took a moment to appreciate her beauty. Her pink blushed cheeks, her shapely breasts, her pouty lips, her long hair. She was a goddess of sex. Enchanting, magical, sexual.

And I just became the most satisfied guy in the entire world.

**Chapter End Notes:**

REVIEW. So we can make the sex better and better and better........


	9. Life of a Sex God and His Willing Whore

Here it is. On time. For fucking once.I hope it's awesome. I was twitching my foot all throughout the writing because I was so that's another story.

Read on, my children... Read on...

Last time, in 'Beautiful Stranger' (BPOV):

"You won't need clothes once we get home," (Edward).

Fuck. I loved vacation. (Bella)

BPOV

However much I loved vacation, loved Edward's eyes, mouth, chest, ass, dick, legs, I was not going to walk back to my holiday flat in Rome, the city notorious for its creepy old men, bare-cheeked and oh-so horny.

Not even for Edward, even though the idea thrilled me.

"I'm not walking through Rome naked, Edward, if that's what you're implying." I raised my eyebrow as I spoke, trying to prove to him the impracticality of walking wet. My teeth biting my bottom lip, however, gave away my hope that he would simply throw me over his shoulder and run all the way back to the apartment, where we would have crazy monkey sex until the early hours of the morning.

He didn't, however. I pulled up my jeans, hiding the blush that started to creep across my cheeks, very conscious of his gaze on my bare ass as I wiggled into the tight trousers.

After buttoning up, I swaggered over to him, pressing my body right up against his, very pleased to feel fresh wood poking against my stomach. This boy had stamina. He was ready for round two. As was fucking I. and I needed to let him know.

Standing up on my tiptoes, my lips just about reached his swollen ear, as my hand traced a direct, invisible path down to his stiff cock. As I spoke, I ensured that my lips brushed against his lobe very slightly once again; his lobe, I'm sure, was still sore from when I had chomped down on it less than ten minutes ago.

"I'm not letting anyone else see me naked, Edward. Tonight… I'm all yours."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them. My total submission seemed to convey a deeper bond than we had, and ever would have. I knew that this holiday romance was purely physical. All we knew about each other were our areas of employment – nothing about family, friends or childhoods – things that real dates talked about.

His lips pressed heatedly against mine proving to me, once again, that he didn't see the underlying, if abstract and stupidly girly, meaning to my sentence, of which I was glad. I didn't want to make this crazily good, animalistic, passionate fucking awkward – my vagina would never forgive me.

My lips turned into a grin underneath his as I felt his cock sticking up into my stomach.

We'd have to deal with that.

I started to maul his face again, but he stopped me, murmuring instead, "We need to get back to my apartment. Now."

Jesus. I was right. This man does like it hot and steamy and passionate and animalistic and dominating. And I liked it too.

That's great. Now let's fuck.

"Please," I begged. I would have knelt down, hands clasped, begging him. Even though there were other things I could do while being down there…

My dirty, dirty thoughts were interrupted by a sharp jerk to my hand as Edward pulled me down the cobbled street. I glanced at him through lowered lashes; his eyes looked forward, dark and determined, glinting emerald in the dim light from the street lamps. He stared ever forward, his jaw tense, the cords of his neck sticking out in the sexiest way – I wanted to bite one. My eyes grazed down as he tugged me along. There was a massive bulge in his pants. I was surprised it hadn't burst through the zipper. No wonder his jaw was clenched – that thing must be getting painful.

Our pace moved to a half-run as we neared the large entry door to the apartment building. This is when the sadist in me was revealed. I knew that his cock was straining through his flies, and Edward's firm grip on my hand showed me how tightly he was getting wound up. I smirked evilly, and began rifling through my clutch at a leisurely pace. I had found the keys in less than a second – I only had a credit card, a lipstick, a rubber and my keys in the damn bag.

I decided to have a little fun.

My wet tongue ran across my smiling lips as I slotted the key slowly into the lock, but as my ingeniously seductive plan began, Edward's inner caveman decided to take over.

And I was glad, if a little shocked.

His hands brushed mine away, his long fingers turning the keys violently in one agitated twist. He kicked the door open, grabbing my wrist this time and pulling me through the wooden entry. I snatched my arm back and stood in the foyer. My original idea was to stand there looking like the inner dominatrix I knew I could be, my intense gaze and exaggerated cleavage trying to make him repent for taking over the unlocking of the door. His stance, however, made me blush deeply – very aware of the pooling in between my legs.

He stood there, his eyes burning into mine, the deepest shade of emerald imaginable. His whole body was tense, his fists curled, and his dick still pulsing underneath the thick denim.

My breaths accelerated, until my controlled gasping had progressed to wild panting.

I smiled through my struggle to supply the necessary oxygen I was going to need for my strenuous exercise awaiting me upstairs, "you're such a beast!" I managed to gasp out. Each inhale seemed to sensitise my senses; I could smell his rich, pungent sweat from over here, sense his straining erection through his trousers, and see each tendon sticking out of his clenched fists.

But I had fooled him.

Breaking out of my apparent sexual trance, I ran down to the elevator, glancing behind me only to see him stunned and hornier than before.

I knew that I only had to wait for him to join me in the tiny cubicle. Sure enough, a few seconds later, his quick footsteps echoed through the stone entrance hall, and he arrived just before the elevator doors closed completely. His hands had caught them before they had snapped shut, his fingers straining against the elaborate wrought iron cage doors. He stalked towards me, and I felt my mouth twist upwards in an innocent smile.

My breath caught in my throat as he leant down to me, his cool scent blowing over me as he spoke in a voice deeper and raspier and sexier than anything I had heard before, "I may be a beast…"

I fought back a laugh – this man was going to try and outdo me in the sexy banter competition? No chance, man – sorry!

"You admit to being a savage?" I laughed, my breath returning in one fluid motion.

He leant forward further, so that his mouth was outlining the curve of my ear, his breath blowing erotically into my neck. The come-making voice was back, "Yes, I have definite animalistic… tendencies," he whispered, the last word huskier than the rest. I felt myself become paralysed in sexual expectation, "you may not be savage, however, but you are still very… very… naughty."

Jesus fucking Christ. Come on, Bella – think of a witty comeback, dripping in sex…

"Oh, Edward. You don't know me at all." This was a good start – now I needed to add in some action. My head craned up to his ear this time, as my lips softly made contact with his earlobe. My voice dropping several tones, I whispered, "When I want to, I, too can be very animalistic."

And then I bit his neck.

Oh yes. Bella Swan is a cannibalistic, savage sex goddess, everybody.

His eyes grew lidded as his head lolled, enjoying my dental prowess. Hearing the cheery 'ting' of the opening of the elevator doors, I ceased the attack on his neck and ducked under his outstretched arm, running out through to my hallway. Edward, once again, was left stunned behind me.

A smirk emblazoned my face, hidden slightly by my curtain of hair. I watched as his leather-brogued feet came closer towards me, and only looked up when his body was leaning seductively towards mine.

"You have the keys," I smiled, a little embarrassed that he forgot – was he drunk?

"So, I do."

But he just stood there.

I looked up again, my eyebrows raised in a judgmental, what the fuck? gesture. Ah-ha, this man wanted to play cat and mouse. And I played the mouse very well.

"Well, aren't you going to unlock the door, then?" I spoke in a tone dripping with seduction. This should do it.

But it didn't.

"No, not yet." I saw him fighting to hide a glorious smile that was trying to break through.

So he wanted to play rough, I see.

"Oh, okay," I said noncommittally, shrugging my shoulders slightly. My sneaky little hands contradicted my nonchalant pose, however, as they played with the hem of his shirt, slowly pushing it up, revealing a tantalising sliver of toned abdomen. I was conscious of the dragging of my fingernails against his slightly tanned skin, and secretly hoped that the marks would still be there tomorrow.

Just as I was getting up to his pecs, I stopped, tweaking his nipple slightly. "How about now, then?" I grinned.

His head fell back again at this new sensation, as he groaned, begging for more.

I smiled, very pleased with the reversal of roles. My hands wound their way downward, pressing firmly into his hard skin, until they reached the waistband of his jeans. I carefully popped the button open, and tugged a little so the curve of his ass was showing slightly. Oh, and his giant erection managed to escaped. I suppressed a giggle as it bobbed around near my stomach.

Just as I was about to undo my jeans, readying myself for crazy corridor sex, Edward's hands grasped my wrists, asking me to come back to his flat urgently.

Flashes of he and I, very naked, came to me, although these fantasies weren't in any particular location.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Sure." I nodded stupidly, still taken aback at his request. Did he have a weird fetish he could only be carried out there?

I had a flash of deja vu as Edward pulled me up the winding staircase, his long fingers wrapped, once again, around my fragile wrist. I wondered if I would bruise, but then decided that I really didn't care – I'd love to be marked as his.

He opened the door hurriedly, and it banged against the wall behind it. I thought I felt some plaster dust fall onto my hair and shoulders. I ignored my new surroundings, my stare zeroing in on the hunk of delicious sex god standing in front of me. I was surprised to see that his hands were in his pockets (I laughed inwardly – he had obviously pulled his dick into his pants during our spring up the stairs), looking slightly awkward. I ignored his stance.

Now was the time for some sexy fun –

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked politely, in a clipped tone.

Um, WHAT?

He must be joking.

RIGHT? HE'S JOKING, ISN'T HE?

I decided to test the waters.

"Oh come on, Edward," I laughed breezily, trying not to betray the butterflies that had inexplicably started renting out my stomach, "of course I don't want a drink! All I want is for you to take off all of your clothes and fuck me."

That should do it. I waited with a worried expression, expecting a rejection.

When I glanced up nervously, I was greeted with a delicious sight: Edward, slipping his muscular arms out of that delicious leather jacket.

It fell to the floor with a 'whoosh'. My mouth dropped open, my eyes darkening to pitch.

He took his t-shirt off in that gorgeous, sexily endearing way that only guys do – pulling from the collar and taking it off that way. It stretches the collar, but shows off the muscles. Which one would you choose?

I watched said muscles, my eyes riveted on the graceful movements of his tendons and sinews. I was aware of the fact that Edward had tossed his shirt somewhere in the room, but didn't know where. I was entranced by the deep dips in his abdomen and shoulders. My tongue would be finding its home tonight in those crevices, that's for sure.

The button of his jeans was still open, so all Edward had to do was to wiggle his hips out of his tight trousers – in a weirdly effeminate way, although I pushed that to the back of my mind. Tight trousers were camp, I'll admit, but they sure did show off Edward's tight ass and tight legs and SO NOT SMALL COCK.

Wowee. I didn't realise the alleyway had been so dark – I surely would have noticed its size if it had been a bit lighter!

Yummy. I doubt that thing would even fit in my mouth.

Although it had fit in my vag… I bit my lip in thought, my eyes narrowed, wondering how to deal with this monster.

"It's your turn now," Edward's voice echoed in my brain. I stayed where I was, transfixed on his gorgeous, hard, sleek cock. "I give just as good as I get, Bella."

My head snapped up, my eyes zeroing in on the bedroom just behind him. I walked purposefully towards the very large bed, covered in a denim blue duvet cover, rumpled to the left side (girls notice this stuff, okay?)

I decided to give Edward a little peep show, you know, just for fun?

Unbuttoning my jeans, I planted my hands on the waistband around my hips and shimmied slowly out of them, pushing them all the way down to pool around my feet, giving Edward a great glimpse of my ass and pussy as I did so.

Yep, there was certainly an art to being a stripper. Not that I was one, or anything. Alice's classes did help a lot, I'll admit.

Just don't tell her that I said so.

I stepped leisurely out of my jeans and turned my head slightly, grinning as I saw Edward standing butt naked in the doorway. I gave him a sultry wink, before crossing my arms over my stomach, grabbing the hem of my sweater and pulling – taking off my clothes in the way that girls typically do.

I repeated the action with my silky top, and was suddenly aware of Edward standing right behind me. His hand tickled up my spine, sending powerful sensations through my body, right down to my toes and back up to the top of my head.

His hand gently shifted my hair so that it flowed over my shoulder, leaving my neck bare and exposed. All breath left my body as his lips tenderly planted themselves on my shoulder, kissing the curve all the way up to the hollow underneath my ear. His long hands gently caressed my waist, burning small circles into my skin with the soft touch of his fingertips.

Deciding I had had enough of this teasing, I turned around, very aware that our bodies weren't touching, but still strangely connected by this strong, static spark flowing briskly between our figures.

My mouth popped open slightly as I realised that Edward's darkened gaze was fixated onto my boobs, which were currently about to escaped from the slightly too small bra Alice had bought for me.

"Do you need some help?" he asked, his intense tone burning with concealed passion.

Ugh. The effect this man had on me!

"Please," I whispered, conscious of the fact that my plea came out more as an intense, broken moan.

My arms instinctively reached for his strong neck, his hands winding their way around my back, reaching for the clasp, his eyes still burning a hole into the scanty lace.

His hands gently removed the straps, pulling them down my arms as my boobs bounced free, the nipples puckered and hard. He threw the bra into the corner of the room, and my brain only just about registered the soft 'flump' as it landed somewhere around me.

We threw ourselves at each other desperately, our mouths meeting clumsily in our desperation to come together. His skin had a strange chill to it as we pressed against each other eagerly, hungry kisses seeming to blister the skin our lips touched.

My attention was diverted from our oral action to Edward's hands, which were following an invisible trail from my shoulders to my ass. He lifted me up for the second time that evening. I clasped his neck desperately, mustering even more passion, as our kisses grew more heated.

His cock was placed down at my centre, ready and poised to fill me with burning please. Edward, however, seemed to have other ideas. We fell clumsily onto the bed, bouncing slightly with the springs. Edward's separated our lips with a slight 'pop' and my mouth immediately fell into a pout…which quickly turned into a euphoric grin as I saw that his nose was tracing a line down to the valley in between my breasts.

My nipple hardened further as his cold mouth encircled it, his tongue swirling around it. He suckled at me hard, as he pushed me further into the mattress. My hands automatically moved to his hair, pulling at the roots. I tensed my thighs around him as he worked more magic with his mouth, until we found some erratic rhythm between his tongue and my legs, wrapped around him, urging him on.

When his teeth grazed the swollen bud, enough was enough – it was my turn to give.

"Edward!" my intended dominatrix tone came out as a desperate moan – not my original effect, but good enough.

"Yes?" he looked up, innocently, his eyes a vivid green, taking me aback slightly. His hair was gorgeously rumpled, my hands still tangled in his gorgeous locks as he rested his chin between my boobs.

Just as he lunged for my lips, I pushed him off of me, placing my hands at his chest and swiftly rolling us over so that I was straddling his torso.

Leaning forward, giving him a nice view of boob, I whispered forcefully into his ear, "I'm in charge now," before bending my knees more and pushing myself down onto his stiffness.

Oh, my god.

Oh, my god.

Oh, my god.

This man, with this penis was SO FUCKING AMAZING.

His girth meant that there was a delicious friction against my walls, and I clenched myself around him, creating a perfectly snug fit. My arms flew up in ecstasy and my head lolled back, my mouth gaping open and my tongue hanging out.

Next thing I knew, Edward's hands were circling my hips, and pushed me down right to the hilt. I ground my hips into his, rocking back and forth, trying to build a set rhythm we could both follow.

Each time I rose up slightly, I felt a pang at the loss of him inside of me. This pain was rectified when I thrust myself back down onto him, eliciting a carnal grunt from me and an animalistic groan from Edward's beautiful mouth.

When he lifted me all the way off of him, I fell back onto him with a loud "Edward", and doubled my pace, feeling the familiar tightness in the pit of my stomach, and the uncontrollable spasms of my walls around Edward's glorious cock. Wave after wave of intense euphoria rolled over me, crashing with each pulsing of my pussy.

I knew that Edward was close – he was really in the throes of passion, his head was thrown back, exposing his taut neck and square jaw. This sight let me truly appreciate the glorious pleasure he had just given me. This man was a fucking sex god, and I was his willing whore.

Instead of rolling off of him, as I normally would have done, I simply collapsed onto his chest, desperate not to lose the feeling of him, which would have immediately restarted my never-satisfied libido.

"Wow."

I spoke reverently. There were no words.

.

I could feel the sunlight filtering in through the windows against my bare breasts and stomach, and its warmth made me increasingly aware that I was butt naked. I had a strange feeling of numbness, and I tried to move each part of my body as I completed the inventory of limbs and organs.

My left foot twitched, my right foot twitched.

My left arm was thrown over my eyes – it was definitely there, my right arm was across my boobs? No, it was underneath a very heavy, warm thing. Huh, strange.

I lifted my left arm with some effort - my limbs were very heavy this morning - and my eyes blinked furiously to adjust to the sight next to me. Edward fucking Masen, sex god extraordinaire was lying, naked as the day he was born, on his stomach, legs splayed and ass proudly on display for my eager eyes to behold. It was his arm that was across my boobs, his hand curled so that it was tickling my rib, and it was my right arm that was currently losing blood circulation, stuck under his rock-hard abs.

I carefully tried to extricate myself from this tangle of limbs, but my eyes were kind of fixated on the bare ass I didn't really notice the night before – and a very nice ass it was, too. He had those really sexy back dimples above each cheek, which stood high and proud above his shapely thighs and muscular calves. His feet were hanging off the bed, and once in a while, his right foot would twitch randomly.

His head was buried underneath a pillow, so beaten and wrinkled I wouldn't have recognised it had it not been in a bed.

My right arm now having escaped the curse of everlasting pins and needles decided to take matters into its own hands and touch this glorious beast lying next to me, glowing slightly in the bright sunlight. My fingertip started at the nape of his neck, drawing a firm line down his spine, until my hand reached his ass. I gave a hearty squeeze, using my whole hand, my palm pressed against the delicious muscle that lay there.

I shuffled further down the bed, eyeing those delicious dimples eagerly.

Arranging myself carefully, I fulfilled the fantasy I had been dreaming about since I spied those little buggers five minutes ago.

I stuck my tongue into it.

Oh, yes. Bella Swan, owner of the Dimple Fetish.

And I wasn't even ashamed – he tasted so damn good!

Edward stirred a little, emitting a gorgeous little content hum.

This would not do. I needed him fully awake, penis at the ready.

I stuck my tongue into the dimple on the other side.

Nothing. No reaction. Nada.

Drastic action needed to be taken.

So I bit his ass.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Review, please. For my sanity. Which is oh so slowly slipping away, to the fiery pits of fanfiction hell.


	10. Once Bitten

**_Author's Chapter Notes:_**

**Another chapter for your enjoyment....**

I woke up warm and feeling very pleased with myself. This holiday was turning out more than just nicely...it was fantastic! Only a few days in and I already had a beautiful woman in my bed, stroking my ass. She probably thought I was still asleep but I'd woken up the minute she had shifted down the bed. I'd always been a light sleeper.

I grinned into my pillow, waiting to see her next movement knowing that best of all she didn't even know I was awake. I felt her reach forward and her weight shifted before she licked my back softly. I felt myself twitch, despite lying face down on the bed; that was hot. I felt her do it again and was painfully aware of a little problem going on down under. I didn't want to roll over - I liked whatever she was busy doing to my backside, but lying in this position with this hard-on was becoming more and more excruciatingly painful.

  And then she bit me.  

 It was surprisingly painful.

She was obviously unaware of the strength of her bite. I shot out of bed (with a small and maybe girly little squeal) and stood staring at her shocked, while rubbing my ass. I could feel her teeth marks in a small circle on my right cheek. God damn it though, that was a good way to wake up!

Bella just sat there with her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her smile.  

 "Bella! Ow! That really hurt!" I said, half turning to show her the huge spreading red mark on my ass. I watched her eyes bulge, before she burst out laughing. She just sat there laughing at me, while my ass burned in pain. This was almost as bad as when Emmett rugby tackled out of the window!   

"Bella. This isn't funny!" I said, shocked by her outburst. Didn't she realise my ass would never be the same? 

 "It is a little bit!" She laughed, making my heart skip a beat. She looked so immensely beautiful at that moment. The light shining through the room over her head, lighting up her tousled sex hair (yes, sexy sexy sex hair) and the silhouette of her body. She sat in the pile of sheets naked, and not caring, as she laughed at me. Her lack of embarrassment at being naked thrilled me; she was so confident and happy.

I wanted to continue playing with her though, only to keep her laughing; it was such a beautiful care-free sound.  

"I don't see how this is funny at all Bella. In fact, I rather think you're being very mean to me." I said in an offended tone, crossing my arms and shutting my eyes. I waited for her to surrender to my upset. Waiting for her to beg my forgiveness. She'll have to get on her knees and if she doesn't, I'm going to jump on her and fuck her.

But a few seconds later, Bella burst out laughing again.  

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward, but I can't take you seriously - not when you're naked and...like...that!" She collapsed on the bed.  

I glanced down. It was true, I had a raging hard-on, but could it be helped? Bella was writhing on the bed, her chest heaving, laughing in such a luxurious and attractive way and I was only a man. No one could resist that.   

While she wasn't looking, I climbed onto the bed and crawled over her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, sweetly, still giggling. I couldn't help it either and joined in with her, even though we were laughing at me. Or was it with me? It didn't matter. All I knew as I collapsed on top of her and buried my head in the crook of her neck as we laughed, was that Bella's laugh was very contagious. I kissed her; many kisses all along her neck and collar bone, enjoying the feeling of her soft, warm skin beneath my lips, especially as it shook with her laughter. She reached up and slowly rubbed her fingertips in my hair, massaging my scalp before running her hands down my back in wavy lines, digging her nails in slightly on the turns.  

I could feel that feeling deep inside me (and it happened a lot around Bella), the one where every touch and caress was building up in my dick. I was hyper sensitive to Bella, suddenly aware of the touch of her naked body under mine. The places where we were moulded together. Her thigh beneath mine, her other one at the knee, cradling me, giving me better access. Her breasts under my chest, pushing against me. Everywhere she touched me were tingles and sparks, lighting that fire in my groin; I needed more than just laughter to release this tension.   

I pulled myself up to her mouth, keeping my hands on her waist, stroking her softly. I could feel her smiling beneath and it made me smile too. If she's excited, then I'm excited, I thought.

And I was definitely excited.  

Although I was very modest with my hand movements (partly due to balance but also slight payback), Bella was not.

She'd obviously remembered from last night my favourite places. She lightly stroked my stomach, the tops of my thighs and my sides, reaching over my back in slow, languid movements. But she stayed away from my dick, keeping her hands in safe areas, teasing all my senses awake. As if I wasn't already! I reached down and hitched her other leg over my hip, enjoying the feeling of the tight embrace her legs had me in. It also went unnoticed that, in this new position, with our naked bodies, there was nothing between us, and I took advantage of this by rubbing my length along her opening, enjoying the way she slightly twitched every time it came near her clit. Bella broke our kiss, to sweep her smiling mouth along my jaw.  

"Edward, if you wait any longer, I'm going to have to do something naughty". She whispered biting her teeth together in a loud snapping sound, reminding me about the earlier biting incident.

I quickly thrust into her.

She threw her head back into the pillow, leaving her neck vulnerable and exposed. Just as I like it, I thought, reaching forward and placing open kisses up and down her windpipe, still smiling to myself.   

I pulled myself slowly out before slamming in again, loving the feeling of being buried deep in her. She met every single one of my thrusts, pushing her hips up to mine. The contact of our pubic bones as they met was arousing and forceful; Bella had definite sexual prowess.

And it was all mine, I thought gleefully, seizing her lips between mine and sucking on her lower lip.  I forgot about trying to keep balance and reached out to touch her breasts, enticed by memories of last night and her soft little pert nipples pressing into my chest. She held on tight to my sides as I flicked her nipple between my fingers, making sure to keep up my pace down below. She bit down on my lip gently, probing it with her tongue. The feeling inside me was growing by the moment; I could feel it like a growing bubble.

Only Bella could do this to me.  

She moaned loudly in my ear before stopping beneath me. Just the sight of her with her head thrown back, her body tensed and not to mention her chest thrusted upwards towards my face, made me fly sky high. I leaned forward on my arms and bit down on my lip forcefully giving one last powerful thrust, letting myself cum inside her.

My head spun and the world was multicoloured before my eyes. All flashing stars and bright colours floating in front of me. I collapsed onto her heaving chest, having trouble myself breathing. I was too wrapped up in that magical feeling that only came with Bella.  

Lying there, Bella resumed stroking the tufts of my hair with her hands. The effect on me was contradictory; it was very...stimulating on the one hand (there is only so long you can go before starting to imagine what else she could be stroking like that) but it was also very calming and soothing. It was washing away all of my thoughts (except the bad ones and let's face it, the best ones) and leaving me feeling like a satisfied cat that got the cream.  

I placed a kiss upon her breast, before kissing a trail back up to her mouth. Without even pulling myself out of her, I began to get hard again, unable to resist the temptation of her naked body beneath mine. 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  

"We could go to the beach?" I suggested over my newspaper, watching Bella as she buttered some toast. She looked really cute in my large shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The way she was standing in the window meant that it was also completely see-through. But I wasn't going to mention that just yet. She seemed blissfully unaware as she stood at the counter.   

"I haven't been to the beach yet." She agreed in a non-committal tone. "Could be cool".

She shrugged and walked over to look over my shoulder. "What do you think?" She asked, ruffling my hair. I reached up to flatten her hand on my head. Was she honestly asking what I thought about watching her parade around on the beach in the bare minimum of clothing? Well, I happened to think it was a FUCKING MARVELLOUS IDEA.  

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun," I said, folding up the newspaper, and turning back to look at her, keeping her hand in mine and swinging it between us.   

"You almost done?" She stuffed the last piece of toast in her mouth and drew her hand up to lick her fingers.

Slowly, she licked each finger, running her tongue along the edges, flicking out to circle the tip. My mind started to go crazy with lust and all I could see was Bella's tongue around me and on me. When she got to her index finger she sucked the entire thing, letting it come out of her mouth with a small 'pop' sound, smiling at me mischievously. She leant down, letting her hair fan around my face. I was having a hard time keeping sane with her scent surrounding me and my shirt falling dangerously low on her chest. The further she leaned down, the more trouble I had keeping my eyes on her face.   

She pressed her lips to mine, pushing them open with her forceful tongue, moulding my lips to hers. She kissed me repeatedly, and passionately. I was tempted to stand up and embrace her (and maybe fuck her) but the way her lips were so unyielding kept me down seated. Breathless, she drew back and kissed my forehead.

"Give me ten minutes", she whispered huskily before sauntering out.  

Teasing is not fun. 

 I glanced down at my raging hard-on, unsurprised by its presence. It's not like I would have been able to go through that sexy show of licking her fingers without, at least, some form of excitement. But now I was left in a most undesirable state and with no one except myself to aid me. And I had plenty of new visual aid to help me, I thought, unzipping my jeans as I went into the bathroom. It didn't take that much effort to get myself going over Bella. Just a sliver of skin or a curve of breast and my imagination was crazy. And to think I was never been an imaginative child!  

It seemed that I was constantly in a state of stand-by with Bella, always vigilant and ready for action. And what amazing action! My thoughts floated back to last night and the new predatory feelings that were growing in me. I felt like a man, albeit a beast of a man. Bella made me feel powerful, strong, and masculine and I liked the person I became when I was around her. Especially in bed...  

After finishing my business, I packed up my beach towels, and sun lotion (oh, the possibilities!) and my most recent violent thriller. Not that I'd have any time to read, I knew exactly what I was going to do once on the beach. And it involved nakedness, sex, more nakedness and more sex.  

It was going to be great.  

I charged down the stairs to Bella's apartment before pounding on it with my fist. I sounded like an angry beast. Or a sex-crazed fiend. Bella answered after a second, her face flustered and a big bag in her hand. She smiled up at me and I was shocked once again at how beautiful she was.  

 "Okay, so I think I've got everything. Let me just lock up." I admired her ass as she hauled the bag onto her shoulder before locking the door.

We made our way to the front of the building and down the road to where I had parked my car. I popped open the boot and loaded it up with our bags. A day at the beach in the sun with the salty water sounded like just the kind of thing I felt like today. The sun was burning down on us with clear blue skies and no breeze at all.   

"God, it's so hot!" Bella complained, fanning herself with her hand. Yes, it is quite hot, I noticed as her top rode up. Very hot. I told myself to calm down; the speed at which my mind jumped to sex was slightly worrying.

Every thought, every action was somehow related to fucking Bella.

Or led to thinking about fucking Bella.  

I didn't know if we were going to make it to the beach safely.  After a brief fling with the radio, Bella and I decided to turn it off. The radio station was crap, and anyway, the sound of angry Italians with road rage was much more entertaining. We didn't speak much during the trip and although I was slightly upset by that, I didn't really mind altogether. There was something very pleasant and calming about Bella's presence that meant that our silence was very comfortable.   

The moment we arrived, Bella was out in a flash, running around the car and grabbing our bags. I could feel the sand underfoot and the heat it radiated almost burnt my toes. I carried our bags towards the beach, with the umbrella tucked safely under my arms. Bella picked our spot on the beach, close enough to the sea yet not too close that we would be interrupted by the passers-by. It was a perfect choice and I quickly ripped off my top, leaving my swimming trunks on. I turned back to see Bella wiggling her hips out of the denim shorts.  

My heart (and my dick) saluted the green bikini of wonder.   

And apparently, I wasn't the only one who had noticed the sheer amazing-ness of Bella in this bikini. I guaranteed there wasn't a more attractive woman on this beach than her.  I gathered Bella into my arms and kissed her passionately, just because I'd gone too long without kissing her.   

And because she was mine.  

And because I could only go so long before my resistance waned and I fucking attacked her.  She broke it off first, pushing slightly on my chest. I opened my eyes to see her blushing red.   

"What is it?" I asked, rubbing her arms.  

 "Edward! We're in public! You're making everyone stare!" She hissed at me, covering her face in her hands. Bella the vixen was scared of a little display of public affection? I glanced around, and indeed, there were a huge amount of people staring at us. 

 "Bella, Bella, Bella," I peeled her hands away and stared into her wide eyes, "I'm sorry." Before sweeping in and kissing her again, despite her obvious wishes. I held the back of her hand with my hand and wrapped my other arm around her in a tight embrace pressing her into me so she could feel how much I needed her love at this moment. Pushing my lips onto hers, I roughly parted her lips, tasting her and probing her with my tongue.   

After a few seconds of hitting me ineffectually with her small fists, she just gave up and threw her arms around my neck and pushed into me with her hips. Her passionate swap turned me on even more, my ego boosted by her surrender. I daringly ran my hand down her back and cupped her ass quite roughly, hoping to see her shocked face and blushed cheeks.

But she only replied by running a hand down my chest to the waistband of my swimming trunks. Fuck, I thought, as she slipped her hand in. I'm sure we were being very obvious about this. But I wasn't going to stop before Bella did, and it seemed neither was she. Her hand encircled my dick, applying pressure and rubbing up and down its length.

She was so warm and soft, the stuff of my fantasies, and I felt my eyes roll back into my head as she masterfully stroked me.  "Bella...uhh". I moaned into her hair, moving my hand from outside her bikini briefs to inside, feeling and groping her soft ass, but she immediately removed her hand out of my trunks and stepped back in my arms, smiling at me wickedly. 

 "Oh, Bella. That was cruel." I pouted. How could she tease me like that? Couldn't she see that now I had a massive erection and no way to deal with it?

"Now what am I supposed to do?" I hissed at her, indicating downwards with a nod of the head. My swimming trunks weren't hiding it. If anything, the flimsy material combined with the low hanging on the hips only emphasized my excitement. Shit. And it was painful too. Every second of watching Bella's breasts bounce as she breathed was adding to the pulsing inside my cock. 

 "You won't have to do anything," she whispered back, taking my hand and beginning to lead me towards the sea. "I'm going to handle the situation on my own". 

 I didn't reply, instead I just watched where I stepped. A few years back I'd been badly stung by a jellyfish that been hanging out on the sand, and I'd had painful bruise like marks along my calf for over a week. In fact, I was positive that the hair hadn't grown quite the same on that bit of my leg since then.  

 Sighing, I let the water surround me, the slight chill aiding my raging hard-on, cooling me down. We walked out through the fast current till the water was just lower than my shoulder level. I could see Bella was having a hard time standing on her tiptoes so I lifted her up into my arms, letting her wrap her legs around my waist. If the cold water had helped calm down my erection earlier, it wasn't now. I knew Bella could feel it against her core as I held her in my arms, and she grinded her hips down on me just to prove it.  

"Edward..." Bella began at the same time as I moaned her name.

We both laughed.

She ran her nails up my back and around my shoulder to my chest, taking her time and keeping eye contact with me. I looked up at with what I'm sure must have been the eyes of a diligent sex slave, because that is what I felt like at that moment. With Bella shielding my eyes from the sun, looking down at me her sexy pouty lips and her breasts almost in my face, I would've done anything for her. Anything.  

She leaned forward, creating a pressure between her centre and my dick, and making me hiss in pleasure.

"Edward," She moaned, catching her ear lobe between her lips, and licking it slowly, "Fuck me, Edward."   

I needed no more asking. I pushed aside her bikini bottoms with one hand, while the other I balanced at her waist. As she reached down between us to undo the drawstring of my trunks, I lazily drew a circle around her clit, teasing her opening with my fingers. She moaned throatily again and hid her head in my neck. Just the sounds she made were enough to get me really going. I positioned her right above me, and before she had the chance to say anything more, I brought her down on me.   

The feeling of being so deep within her; the warmth of her centre, the slickness of her opening, and the salty tangy spray of the sea over our faces and on our lips as we devoured one another helped to build up a surge of arousal through body. Arousal which I had plenty of.   Keeping my pounding rhythm hard and steady, I manoeuvred my hand down between us to press and rub on her clit. She almost screamed at the contact, grabbing onto my shoulders in a death grip and biting on her lip hard.

I could feel her walls contracting, milking my dick and making it pulse. That was the end for me, and with what I'm sure sounded like a savage growl I became came and froze under her.  

 As my life came slowly back to me, I looked around. We hadn't been very subtle about that, not that it could have been helped; Bella was very... nearest group of people were all giving us very odd looks and staring quite rudely so no doubt they had seen all of that. Not that I cared. Something about Bella made me really carefree.  

 Anyway, they're probably just fucking jealous.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Leave us a review if there is anything (and we mean ANYTHING) that you would like to read (sexually speaking of course) about. We know this is just the beginning of a VERY passionate affair between our two favourite sex dolls.

And if not, review anyway. Because we like it and we like you. Alot.


	11. From AM to PM

h, and there are THREE SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS IN THIS ONE CHAPTER.

Anyone as impressed as I?

_Last time in 'Beautiful Stranger'…_

_Bella Swan: And then I bit his ass._

BELLA

I felt Edward jerk underneath my teeth, before he jumped up with a yelp that sounded like a wounded dog. I had to cover my mouth with my hand, to prevent myself from bursting out laughing; it was a funny sight, I'll be the first to tell you. Edward's gorgeous, dimpled ass had a round, red circle on the right cheek in the exact shape of my bite. He was leaping around, his long fingers rubbing the sensitive spot my mouth had left. The funniest part, however, wasn't his flustered appearance, but his rather large and bouncing morning erection, bobbing up and down with every hop.

"Bella! Ow! That really hurt!" he cried, pointing at the bite. I felt my eyes widen – it was red, and I was surprised I hadn't drawn blood – but it was just too funny. My mouth opened, my eyes shut closed as a maniacal cackle burst through my lips. I leant forward, my boobs grazing the crumpled sheet, while Edward stood in front of me, sporting a large morning wood – something I'd have to eliminate. Soon.

"Bella. This isn't funny!" he almost pleaded with me. Maybe he was hurt. I didn't care. I needed to see that wounded expression more often. Perhaps when I had to reject his not-so-covert advances, simply because I had run out of come and my vagina was bruised and bash from all of the hardcore fucking we had done.

After a few minutes of crazy laughter, somehow managing to gasp out, "It is a little bit!" I took a deep breath, steadying myself before looking up at a slightly hurt-looking Edward.

"I don't see how this is funny at all, Bella. In fact, I rather think you're being very mean to me," Edward said. I didn't need to see the delicious pout to know it was colouring his perfect features.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward, but I can't take you seriously – not when you're naked and…like…that!" and then I started laughing, leaning back this time, my chest heaving with the hilarity of the situation. Again.

I was vaguely aware of Edward glancing down to look at his penis, shrugging and then moving towards me in a very sexual, predatorial way. Before I knew it, he was leaning over me. My laughing immediately stopped, my pulsing libido suddenly very aware of the aroused hunk of testosterone currently hovering over my lady bits.

What surprised me, though, was Edward's sudden laughter. It was glorious, echoing around the room like deep, bass bells. His shaking arms gave way, bending suddenly at the elbow as he collapsed on top of me, his head burying itself into the crook of my neck. He was comfortingly heavy, his warm weight pressing against my torso in a natural way.

The distraction, was his very hot penis burning into the skin of my thigh – very close to where I needed it to be pounding into…I needed to start something sexual very soon…

My libido-satisfying decision was halted, however, at Edward's insistent kisses fluttering over my face. It was delicious - his warm breath tickled my nose and brushed over my eyelashes in tantalising puffs, while his lips, of softest velvet, swept over my suddenly overheated skin.

I needed to reciprocate. Now.

My hands moved from his sturdy shoulders up to his hair, my fingers pressing deeply into his smooth skin. My fingers revelled in being up there, in his silky hair, and massaged his scalp, wanting more and more of the velveteen caresses.

My gaze wandered, however, down to his back and ass (still bright red), and my hands followed my vision, following the delicious curves of his naked muscle, my nails digging slightly into the skin, marvelling at the way it puckered slightly under my touch.

I felt Edward gasp slightly underneath me as I dug my fingertips in hard into a dip right next to his spine. I needed him, very, very quickly and very, very hard. I knew that he was up for some more fun, and I knew my vagina was too. I didn't want to stain his sheets, after all.

All of a sudden, I was very aware of Edward's naked body pressed into mine. I felt his strong thigh pushing between mine, my leg encircling his hips, pushing his hard dick further into my soft flesh. His chest was hard and sculpted compared to mine, and my nipples hardened against his skin at the kinky thought of my tongue dipping into the crevices around his pecs and abs…

Edward's hands tensed slightly against my hips as he moved up my body, angling his head so that he could press his lips tenderly to mine. His thumbs traced little erotic circles on my skin as his lips moved dangerously against mine. I couldn't help it; my mouth curved up into a smile against his, and his lips curled in return.

His dick hardened against my thigh.

My fingers continued their journey, moving up this time, teasing the areas I knew affected him the most. I tickled his sides lightly, suppressing a giggle at the twitch from the touch, and from the horniness plaguing both of us at that moment—

Okay, this boy wanted it rough this morning, and Bella Swan sure was going to give it to him.

My skin burned underneath Edward's as his warm hand hitched my other leg up over his bony hip. I instinctively squeezed my thighs, locking my ankles around his back. I was suddenly very aware of his cock teasing my entrance. All forms of coherent thought, communication and bodily functions ceased as Edward's penis worked its magic, without even penetrating my very being.

I twitched every time I expected him to plunge into me.

Something had to be done.

I broke my mouth away from Edward's, only to move it up his square jaw, coming to rest on his sharp cheekbone. I murmured against the soft skin there, "Edward, if you wait any longer, I'm going to have to do something naughty…" I spoke suggestively, licking from his cheek to his ear. I gave a short laugh at his noticeable flinch at the sound of my jaws snapping by his ear.

My victory was short lived, however, when I suddenly found Edward's penis fully inside of my pulsing core.

That was weird.

Not that I'm complaining, or anything.

My head automatically fell back onto the pillow in utter ecstasy – this man filled me totally, rubbing against my walls, creating the most delicious friction known to mankind. I thought I felt Edward's mouth against my exposed neck, but was too busy concentrating on my occupied vagina, and the pleasure Edward's dick was giving me.

All breath was forced out of me as Edward pulled out and thrust back into me, in a movement so quick I barely had time to register. A sharp intake of breath came from both of us as our pubic bones hit – he was fully buried up to the hilt - that was for sure.

Each movement was Edward made was met by my hips lifting up in such a way that he never left me, not for one moment.

Alert the media: Edward Masen is a sex god. Fuck Achilles, Adonis – even Jesus – Edward Masen is the better lover. I'll testify if you need me to.

I nearly lost it when he pulled me up for another searing kiss, his mouth sucking forcefully on my already swollen lower lip.

I did lose it when his dexterous fingers rolled my nipple, sending a wave of electricity down my spine, bouncing off Edward's penis buried deep and ricocheting throughout the rest of my body, right down to my toes and my fingertips, which were digging into Edward's shoulders. Everything was blocked from my vision, except for the blurry image of Edward leaning over me; sweat beading at his hairline, eyes closed in blissful pleasure, his nostrils flaring with each movement, however slight.

Only faintly aware of the last thrust that pushed Edward over the edge, I still felt his teeth bite down roughly onto my lip, still clasped firmly between his own. I watched him reverently as he came, crying out in a hoarse 'ugh!' before letting his head fall back to my shoulder, shuddering as he settled back to where he had been before.

I waited for the shaking to stop before winding my hands back into his hair, closing my eyes, revelling in the silkiness run between my fingers.

I watched Edward's muscles slowly relax as he melted against me, sighing contentedly into my skin. Wide-awake, I watched his eyelids slowly droop shut.

A small smile coloured my face as I felt his erection poke determinedly into my thigh.

..

I leant against Edward's kitchen counter, its cool marble chilling my ass where the shirt didn't cover. The buttery toast I was eating was perfect – warm and replenishing.

And, boy, I had needed those calories after that workout.

I was almost disgusted at myself; we had barely finished Round Two ten minutes ago, and I was already ready for Rounds Three, Four, Five… Jesus. What had happened to me in the past, what, 24 hours? My clit had fallen irrevocably in love with him that was for sure. She was receiving pleasure like never before, and couldn't wait for Rounds Three, Four, Five.

Round Two had been gorgeous. Absolutely delicious - even more so than my toast. Edward had stirred against me, shifting us so that we were lying side by side. Taking the initiative, I flipped us over, swinging my left leg over his hips and taking him in one quick movement. The angle he had entered me at meant that he was hitting a whole new array of different places, his cock reaching far up enough to reach the elusive G-spot I had so long been mourning the stimulation of.

Edward's velvet voice brought me out of my flashback.

"We could go to the beach?" he asked, glancing up at me from over his newspaper: La Repubblica. I had quickly learnt that buying the International Herald Tribune every day was a waste of money and slightly depressing – I was on vacation, who cared what was happening anywhere else? I didn't have a hope of reading Italian newspapers, so I let my knowledge of current affairs slide a little, I'll admit. I was very impressed at Edward's reading it, though. It was unbelievably sexy. I wonder if he spoke any other languages…

Once again, my thoughts were interrupted by the weight of Edward's stare on my breasts.

I ignored the heat that flooded to my core, trying to have a normal conversation.

"I haven't been to the beach yet." I said nonchalantly. I really wanted my Round Three… "Could be cool." I wound my way around the maze of chairs circling the wooden kitchen table, resting my chin on Edward's shoulder, and subtly (I hoped) inhaling his rich, musky scent. "What do you think?" my hands returned to his hair.

They couldn't get enough.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun," he spoke more purposefully now, obviously excited at the thought of us frolicking in the waves.

Naked…?

"You almost done?" I asked, breaking myself out of my reverie, all thoughts of sun-soaked sex pushed to the back of my mind.

Well, not right to the back, I thought as his hand reached up to rest on mine.

"You almost done?" I asked, very aware of the seductive lilt to my tone as I finished my toast. There was lots of butter dripping onto my fingers, and I licked it off, very aware of the provocative movements of my lips and tongue, wishing they were doing the same to another part of Edward's anatomy…

I watched Edward carefully, knowing that his brow would be furrowed, his eyes darkened and a fresh erection pushing out of his boxers. He didn't move until I slid the whole of my index finger into my mouth, sucking hard, before removing it with a suggestive 'pop', so reminiscent of my daily blows as a teenager.

Leaning down, giving Edward an ample view of my unrestrained tits, I swung my hair so that it acted as a cage around us, protecting us from the outside world, hopefully conveying to him that I didn't want to go to the beach at all, just stay inside, fuck, eat, fuck some more and then go dancing, where we'd fuck, albeit clothed, on the dance floor, before eating some more, then fucking all night.

But he did really seem to want to take me to the beach, and my curiosity was piqued.

As was my sex drive.

Whatever. I'd let him know who was in control after this little stunt…

I kissed him with as much force as I could muster, going for the tongues as soon as our lips touched. My head pressed forward, my lips holding their own against his, our tongues in a weird erotic dance over domination.

I won.

Hehe.

Drawing back, I held back a giggle as I saw Edward, still suspended midkiss, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed in a haze of sex.

"Give me ten minutes," I murmured into his forehead, before strutting back to my flat. As soon as I walked out of the door, I broke into a run, coursing down the stairs, holding the too short shirt down over my naked ass.

What? Okay, it was a slutty move, I know. But leaving my clothes there gave me a chance to go back, in case he dumped me randomly at the beach.

I laughed as I thought of the last time that happened, with Mike, a guy I had met in high school. We had gone to First Beach, a place that could have been fairly romantic, had it not been for its notorious reputation as a place where small-town teenagers went to 'blow off some steam'.

Mike was not unattractive, and we had hit it off quite well. Okay, very well. His jeans were off and my top was splayed open. But as soon as things started getting hotter, and heavier, Mike jumped up, muttering, in a disgusted tone, about me getting sand in his boxers, which apparently meant 'he wasn't getting no mouth', and resulted him in stalking off, grabbing his jeans and driving away. I called Jacob, who picked me up and burst into riotous laughter at my not-so-post-coital glow.

My teenage reminisces were interrupted as I rooted through my bedroom, trying to find the lime green bikini I had worn yesterday – the one that had attracted Edward's attention, as such.

I pulled it on after a short shower, where I quickly rinsed my 'pits and bouda', as Renee so eloquently put it. Slipping on a cute pair of ass-high denim shorts, flip-flops and a tiny tee, I grabbed my sunglasses, a towel and some money, putting it all into a too-big bag (who knew there was a beach in Rome?), and was just about to walk upstairs to Edward's when I heard a loud banging at my door. I hoped it was Edward, because otherwise I had some creepy Italian murderer at my doorstep.

That wouldn't end well.

I opened the door cautiously, and felt my face flush when I realised that it wasn't some crazy Italian rapist, but a delicious American sex-fiend.

I grinned in relief at him, saying, "Okay, so I think I've got everything. Let me just lock up."

His gaze was definitely on my ass as I leant over to pick up my stupid bag.

And I liked it.

The trip to the beach was pleasant, to say the least. Edward had his own car in Rome, an adorable little Fiat, and the drive to the beach was gorgeous. It was already late morning, and the sun was streaming in through the sunroof, lighting Edward's hair in the most glorious of ways, playing with the unusual bronze colour, making it flicker gold, silver and black.

The nicest part, though, except for the view of the sexy-ass man in front of me, was the comfortable silence we were engaged in. one of my pet peeves were people who needed constant conversation – it wasn't on. Two people could happily sit in a quiet environment, which, at the end of the day, would be more meaningful than stupid, vain chatter that seemed to plague most women these days.

Getting out of the car, I was struck by how beautiful the beach was – and so close to the city, too! The sun sparkled against the waves, rolling and crashing in perfect unison, the water a clear grey. The sand was fine between my toes, and I immediately took off my sandals, in order to get a real feel for the soft powder.

Selfishly, I left Edward to get the umbrella and heavier bags. With two canvas sacks thrown over my shoulder, I walked down to the water's edge, inhaling the distinct ocean smell with a smile on my face.

Glancing behind me, I was pleased to see Edward's gorgeously athletic profile coming down the gentle slope to the water. I gestured to a place up a bit, and followed him, all the time watching his ass.

We set the bags down, setting up camp, as it were.

Then it was time to strip.

Yum.

Edward took his shirt off, flinging it to the side, giving me a delicious glance at his tensed and flexing muscles.

The sad thing was that I didn't even know if it was on purpose or not.

Mine certainly was. Crossing my arms over my chest, I gripped the hem of my shirt, pulling it off in a flurry, full-on, pushed together cleavage for half a second, before my breasts falling as they usually did: full, soft and rather perfectly, if I say so myself.

The shorts were another matter. I leant my hips forward as I undid the button and zip, but turned around as I removed them, bending over, giving Edward a nice view of my bottom – something I knew he appreciated greatly; those swimming trunks didn't hide anything at all.

I felt a pair of hands on my upper arms, and was spun around and kissed before I could even surmise what was happening. This kiss was from Edward, obviously, and it was hotter and sweeter and more desperate than our previous ones.

Pushing gently against his chest, I tried to hide my blush, very aware of the disapproving stares from the locals.

"What is it?" Edward asked, totally oblivious.

"Edward! We're in public!" I hissed, "You're making everyone stare!"

My blush, to the outside world, suggested that I was embarrassed.

My blush, to my vagina, meant I was more turned on than ever.

I covered my hands, not wanting to betray either emotion.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," his hands pulled mine from my face softly. His finger crooked into my chin, pulling my head up. His eyes were a bright melon colour in the sunlight, and he looked awfully guilty. "I'm sorry."

Okay, he wasn't sorry, I thought, as he kissed me again.

Turned on blushing returned.

I hit his chest. If this kept going, we'd be spread-eagled and butt naked in no time, definitely not on the atypical Italian holidaymaker's list of 'things to see'.

But then he did that thing with his tongue and ugh.

I gave up.

Wrapping my arms around him tightly, I pushed him closer to my hips, smiling slightly as I felt the ever-present erection pressing into the soft flesh close to my navel.

My head was so wrapped up in the mind-numbing kisses, that I didn't even notice

Edward's hand moving from the curve of my waist down to my ass.

I did, however, feel the giant squeeze.

He did not start something he couldn't finish.

Disentangling my fingers from his delicious hair, my hand followed the dips and crevices of Edward's shoulders, before winding its way down his arm and his chest before reaching its destination.

I clumsily undid the tie of his trunks, pressing my lips harder into a passionate kiss to compensate, before plunging my hand down over his very large cock. I held it in my palm before wrapping my fingers around it. Applying pressure from all sides, I started to move my hand up and down, up and down, in a steady rhythm. I knew that although this was highly pleasurable, it left the 'victim' even hornier than before.

Perfect.

Edward's head rolled back as my palm reached the tip, crying out before burying his head in my hair, trying to quell his cry.

Unfortunately, I wasn't going to let him get off that easily.

I withdraw my hand and gave him a smirk, my eyes glinting wickedly in the sunlight.

Edward's face fell into a pout, "oh, Bella. That was cruel."

Biting my lip to restrain the laughter building up in my stomach, I glanced down to his groin, where an even larger erection was proudly pitching a tent with the thin fabric of his bathing suit.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he asked, surprisingly desperately – I didn't realise how embarrassed he was – but the uncontrollable urges of Bella Swan overruled my control, and I burst out laughing.

Edward looked at me despairingly.

I bit my lip again, turning on the innocent Bella façade, making me horny in the process.

"You won't have to do anything," I spoke in a deep, husky voice, leaning forward into his ear, grabbing his hand in a natural motion, "I'm going to handle the situation on my own."

Slightly disappointed with the lack of heated reply, I led Edward into the cool, shining sea. The current whipped around my ankles, and my feet sunk into the grainy sand, but I kept going, until I was standing on my tiptoes, and Edward's shoulders were barely poking out of the water.

Edward obviously had noticed me struggling, so he picked me up in one, smooth movement.

That obviously meant he wanted to fuck, right?

Whatever. I was going to fuck him regardless.

I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist, pressing my heat into his newly formed erection.

Jesus. This man was barely doing anything and I was already on the verge of a mind-blowing orgasm. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Edward… I moaned, surprised to hear my name said in the same tenor, coming from Edward's lips instead.

My urge to giggle was totally stopped in its tracks at Edward's intense gaze burning into me. His eyes were playful, but their contact with mine was burning through my soul, and were totally obedient, waiting for my next move.

And what a move it would be.

The small shift forward with my hips that I made as I rearranged myself around Edward's body was subtle, but effective. His shaft was nestling into my thin bikini bottoms, and I could feel it pulsing through the fabric, ready for action.

Edward wiggled in discomfort, causing a new wave of sensations to pass through me. A moaned "Edward" slipped through my mouth before I had even realised what had happened.

I rested my chin onto his shoulder, lifting myself up, rubbing my core provocatively against his penis, and sucking slowly on his earlobe.

"Fuck me, Edward."

These words seemed to open up a whole new side to him. Gone was the embarrassed Edward, very aware of his obvious erection and arousal. This shyer man was replaced by an animalistic sex fiend, ready to fuck in a cold ocean, in the view of crowds of people.

This was the Edward that made me cream.

His hand had roughly pushed my bikini bottoms aside, and his dexterous fingers were working magic with my clit. He slowly pushed one fingers inside me, hooking it as he entered, triggering a throaty, husky moan impulsively escaping from my lips and causing my head to fall onto his wet shoulder.

He surprised me by pushing me down by my hips straight onto him. The penetration was deep and sudden and unexpected, generating wave after wave of pleasure as he filled me to the brim. The water lubricated our movements, which would have been clumsy and uncomfortable on land, but were graceful and smooth, aided by the smooth, salty water lapping tenderly at our skin, the waves becoming rougher and rougher as our thrusts became more heated.

I could feel the pressure building in the pit of my stomach, and I threw my head back, revelling in the generous pounding.

Just when a lengthy moan was about to come out of my mouth, I choked from the surprise twist of my clit Edward had provided with me with. I came hard and fast. I was pulsing around him uncontrollably, and knew that he was about to come, too. His dick throbbed in time with my spasms until he came with a triumphant roar, his dick returning to its sentient state.

We stood there; limbs entwined, the water calmer now, lapping around us gently. I had never had an orgasm so intense, so powerful, one whose aftershocks were still making my muscles twitch randomly.

I lifted my head, a beatific smile adorning my face, which widened as I saw my expression mirrored in Edward's perfect features.

"That was pretty good," he said, a delicious, previously unseen crooked grin colouring his face.

I guffawed nerdily, "Um, YAH!"

His smile, impossibly, grew more.

I smiled back.

We had a brief moment of focused eye contact, before we heard some Italian shouting at us. I didn't know what it meant, but Edward obviously did. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tensed, his arms tightening around me.

I placed my hand on his chest, trying to calm him. I may not have understood, but that jeering tone was recognisable in any language. My other hand gently touched his cheek, bringing his head back to mine.

"They're just jealous," I said, matter-of-fact.

"Great minds think alike," Edward smiled back at me, resting his forehead upon mine in a surprisingly tender gesture.

After the interruption during our passionate encounter, we decided that we should just leave, perhaps grabbing a bite to eat on the way back. The sun was already fairly low in the sky, and there was a certain chill to the air. I shivered, and Edward put a warm arm around me. I automatically snuggled into his chest as we walked back to the car.

This kind of breeze always made me kind of sad; it signified the end of the summer, the end of hot sunshine and long, bright days, of permanent smiles on people's faces, and the feeling of happiness that seemed to permeate the atmosphere.

This summer, the effect was more profound: it brought reality crashing down upon me. I only had four full days left in Rome, and four days of Edward. This magical spell, which we had woven into our own private fairytale.

Our hands were clasped as we drove back to the apartment block, and I had the weirdest inkling that he was thinking the same. His eyes were mostly concentrated on the road, but every so often, his hand would squeeze mine in a reassuring gesture.

Bella. You're beings stupid. Fucking stop. You'll get your heart broken again.

I withdraw my hand from his, putting in between my sandy thighs and crossing my legs, turning slightly away from him, gazing out of the window.

I couldn't give my heart again. Not after what happened last time.

Re-crossing my legs, I took a deep breath, resting my head on my bent hand.

There was no communication, no interaction, until we pulled into the garage where Edward kept his car, eleven of twelve months of the year – when he wasn't in Rome, that is.

He got the bags while I started up the concrete steps, my limbs weirdly heavy.

I heard Edward running up behind me and glanced back. His face was slightly red from the exertion of carrying the bags and large umbrella, but he had a wicked grin on his face. I knew that grin, but ignored it, walking up the stairs at a slower pace.

And then he bit my ass.

And it hurt!

"Edward!" I cried, breaking into breathy, shocked laughter.

"Yes?" he asked in a stupid voice.

I burst into hysterical laughter, "you're right – it does hurt!"

His eyes crinkled as his mouth curved into a contemptuous smirk, "I told you. I'm no pussy," I was about to say something, but his next words shocked me into silence.

"But you _have_ a pussy, which I'm sure is feeling very neglected right now."

I stood, mid-step, in utter surprise for a moment, before whipping around and attaching my mouth to his face.

Edward dropped his arms, the bags falling down to his wrists, where he clenched the handles into his fists, bringing them gently up to my face, pulling me closer to him.

"Upstairs. Now." I somehow managed to pant.

Needless to say, we moved our asses up those steps.

I fumbled with my keys, trying desperately to slide them into the lock…

_That could be construed as something sexual…_

BELLA. Jesus….

Sorry, sorry. You know how I get when I'm—

_Triumph! _The door swung open and I ran in, Edward right behind me. I started for the bedroom, hearing the thump of the bags hitting the floor, assuming Edward was right behind me.

Instead of his following me, however, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the… kitchen?

He noticed my puzzled look, and smiled evilly.

"Trust me, you won't regret this."

I shook my head, my expression bewildered.

And then his mouth touched mine, and I lost all coherency.

My hands found their way into his hair, pulling it this way and that, in any direction that would bring him closer to me. He inhaled a long breath as he pushed me backwards, against the counter.

Genius. This man was a fucking coital genius.

His hands fiddled with my denim shorts, pulling both them and my bikini bottoms down in one swift movement. He brought them right down to my ankles, bending down and separating our lips long enough to let me step out of them, getting a nice glimpse of my pussy as he did so. As he travelled back up, he ran his nose up the middle of my stomach, stopping at my bikini top. His hand reached behind me, undoing the string easily, and then – no fucking way – pulling it away from me in a swift movement…

With his fucking teeth.

I grabbed his head, drawing it up to mine in a desperate movement, groaning erratically as our lips touched again. His hands cupped my ass, placing me onto the counter.

I immediately wrapped my legs around him, pleased to find his dick settling nicely at my groin (my landlady chose the right height of countertop) and fumbling clumsily with the ties of his swimming trunks again.

As soon as the knot was untangled, they dropped to his ankles, and before I could even surmise what was happening, he was inside of me, pummelling me in quick thrusts, his balls slapping against my butt cheeks.

My hands tangled into his hair again, my head leaning back, banging against the mounted kitchen cabinets with every fevered grunt.

I came quicker than all the other times; my heightened emotional drive was exacerbating any kind of intimacy I was being given, and this was perfect.

Edward's mouth ravaged my boobs, and when his tongue lapped over the left nipple, I came violently around him. my arms relaxed against his shoulders, my head falling back as he continued to hammer into me, coming a few seconds afterwards, biting the puckered nub in his ecstasy.

we stood there, frozen in time, panting heavily and totally exhausted.

"As soon as I saw this place, I knew I wanted to take you here," edward said quickly, all in one breath.

"Me too," I gasped.

I caught Edward's eye as another wave of lust came over us. he picked me up, gripping the top of my gyrating thighs as he walked us into the bedroom.

I was suckered to his face.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I love you all, every single one.

But this chapter was 13 pages of 5422 words in length.

That deserves some lovin' from you gorgeous ladies.


	12. Enjoying the View?

Somewhere in the night I decided that Bella Swan + favourite pastime = Sex in the blue kitchen. It seemed appropriate that Bella should be mentioned in my favourite pastimes as there was nothing I liked doing more than her.

Actually.

Last night had been amazing. I had never had sex on a kitchen counter and Bella was certainly helping me expand my experience. I smiled when I thought of all the other places I'd be taking her - the places in Rome where I knew there were the most _amazing _little alcoves. Perfect for sex.

As I watched her surreptitiously from under the pillow as she pulled her underwear up her wet legs-that-fucking-go-on-for-ever, it struck me that she was my best. Ever. And what an odd feeling to get at 9:34 in the morning Italian time. It wasn't everyday I woke up after a night of rigorous pleasure-seeking and decided that the girl in front of me was _my best. Ever._

There was no question that she was better than all of my last girlfriends put together. None could rub me the way she rubbed me and no one, sure as hell, ever did that thing where she…I smiled at the thought.

There had been a scary moment in my life with one of my last girlfriends, Tanya. Some girls were really just…wrong. Sorry to tell you sweetie, but I don't want your teeth on my penis. Okay? Got it? During the incident she almost _bit _off the friendly guy in my pants and just feeling it neatly pulsing under me now, as I witnessed Bella _slowly _rolling those underwear up, made me sigh contentedly.

"Bella…" I whispered. She looked up at me quickly, biting her lip and lowering her eyes. I was going to get her back into bed, no matter what. Sex was coming my way.

I watched a trail of water form down her stomach, into her panties. Silly girl should have dried herself first...or I could have done it for her. I must remember to offer next time.

"Bella…" I tried again. But she turned back around to the chest of drawers and started pulling clothes out. _Damn her! _I flung my hand over my eyes and moaned in despair. After the last few days I was completely dependent on sex, completely spoilt. If anything, my heightened libido was all Bella's fault and she had it coming to her.

If I stayed a sex maniac for life, I'd be seriously pissed.

Or not.

"Bella, get in bed now," I commanded, trying to be authoritative. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised before smiling at me. She was loving this power surge, I could tell. Just knowing that I was dependent on her to keep myself satisfied was pleasing her.

"Say it again Edward and see what happens." She whispered sexily at me, dropping her clothes to the ground and dragging her hands up her legs. And so, I repeated it. And Bella walked out of the room.

That experience was similar to watching a large sign saying THERE GOES YOUR PIECE OF ASS FOR THE DAY being waved around by a flaccid penis.

"You have to say please, Edward." She shouted from the kitchen, her voice echoing around the walls _Oh I can say please. I can do everything and anything._

So I got my ass out of bed and followed her. And yes, I was stark naked. And yes, it felt _good._

Bella was standing in the frame of the glass door with the tiny balcony. She undid her bun and shook her long wavy hair out, letting the curls fall around her shoulders.

"You have to say please, Edward". She repeated, pulling the strap of her panties down just a little bit down her leg. How I wanted to run my hand down her leg.

"Say please Edward." Her fingers reached up to her bra, tugging on the strap, letting it fall over her shoulder.

"Please…" I managed to choke out. The sight of her standing there in the window, in a classic porn star pose was choking. I had never, hand on my heart, seen anything more arousing than she was right now.

Her hands reached up to her breasts and she cupped them, giving them a squeeze and pushing them together. I wanted to do that. I wanted to lick them. Hell, I wanted to fuck them.

"Please what, Edward?" The way my name fell on her lips made my cock twitch and I stepped forward to touch her. But she backed up into the railings, "Say it Edward".

"Please let me touch you, Bella." I asked, reaching out with my arms to stroke down her waist to her hips, my fingers lingering on the ties of her pants. Her skin was so soft and smooth, like silk beneath my finger tips.

"Is that all you want, Edward?" She asked me again before kissing my neck gently. Her lips ran up and down, before she started placing open mouthed kisses on my chest, and down my abs. I felt myself tense under her lips, her hands trailing down the sides of my body.

She was going down there. And my dick was doing a happy dance.

Suddenly, her lips were on the tip, sucking hard. She pulled back to smile up at me, before closing her eyes and going back down on me. I bit my lip, hard, not caring because all I could think about how the feeling of her lips on my dick was like the feeling you get while eating a _really _good doughnut times millions and millions.

One of her hands gripped my thigh as the other held firmly onto my dick, squeezing alternately with her sucking. Needless to say, the pressure was growing in my groin at a very quick pace, all the blood rushing downwards. I felt slightly embarrassed, because I was going to be quick. But Bella was just a master… I felt light-headed and euphoric and had to lean my arms on the railings to steady myself.

"God, Bella…" I heard myself moan, but I wasn't in control anymore. I was flying up in sex land.

With a last thrust (which I may have been a little too exuberant) I came in her mouth. The feeling of her swallowing around my dick was almost enough to get me going _all over again._

She rose in front of me, kissing my chest as she went. I felt myself start to get ready for some more action, and Bella felt it too. Smiling at me, she unclasped her bra, and flung it over my shoulder. I was quick at taking them into my hands, caressing them, while leaving fiery kisses down her neck. Her body was seriously warm and soft, for a second I thought she was going to overheat.

"Edward.." She moaned in my ear, as I sucked her collarbone. The change in my arousal was significant. We were not taking this slow, not when she was making such loud moaning sounds. I was going to fuck her now

"Turn around, Bella" I said, trying to twist her waist. She opened her eyes at once, before smiling and doing so. With her hands on the railings she leaned forward slightly, opeing up herself up to me. I trailed my hand up the back of her thigh before cupping her ass cheeks.

I grabbed my dick and positioned myself at her entrance before slamming into her. Bella moaned my name, making me pause for a second before restarting. The angle this position gave me was seriously sexy. Watching myself coming in and out of her was particularly stimulating. And watching her half falling off the balcony as I rammed her so hard was also pretty sight.

I let myself speed up, revelling in the tightness of her pussy , the fell and her slick wetness. The feeling on the friction and the sweet sucking motion was sending over the edge.

"Isabella…" I moaned, leaning over her and grabbing her breasts, squeezing them hard. She almost screamed out in ecstasy as I gave one last final thrust, letting her take me all in.

I shut my eyes, and concentrated on the feelings. Her chest rising below mine, her buttocks pressed right into me. I kissed her back wherever I could reach, her skin smooth and warm beneath my lips. The sun was shining down on us through the window and I smiled at the lack of curtains.

I bet everybody was watching us…

Bella stood, turning in my arms and kissing the skin above my heart. I was struck by the tenderness in that action and wanted nothing more than to hold her forever in my arms. But I restrained, convinced Bella would be freaked out if I did that. Goosbumps formed on my skin when I started thinking about never having sex with Bella again. When this ended.

"Are you cold?" Bella asked, leaning back against the railing. Another spectacular chance for breast-watching.

"No," I lied, and trying to change the conversation, "How about we do some _actual _sight-seeing today." The words had left my mouth before I could think. Why the fuck would I want to leave this wonderful flat there was _so much _opportunity for sex? I really needed to think more about what I said when I was around Bella, but she made me feel so comfortable.

"Yeah definitely. I really want to see the colloseum." She said, excitedly. I watched her as she waved her hands around in the air, "My mum went last year and said it was incredible…all the arches and columns and stuff."

"Then we'll go". I replied. Her enthusiasm was arousing and I would have to leave soon, or we'd never make it to the colloseum.

"Edward?" She asked, holding onto my biceps with her firm grasp. "You know what we did yesterday?" A small blush crept onto her cheeks and I stroked them with my hand, watching the freckles disappear as her blush deepened.

Of course I remember yesterday. Hot steaming sex in this kitchen was never going to be forgotten. When she had wrapped her legs around my waist, and clenched her inner muscles...I thought I'd died.

"I liked it. A lot". She said, reaching up on her toes to kiss my lips. Softly, she parted them with her own, and I let her take control after the animal I had just been. She licked the inside of my lips gently, taking her time. The sensation was so perfect, it made me sigh into her mouth and she pressed herself firmly against me.

I had to stop her. Before we started all over again.

I left her with a small kiss on her lips, and feeling like a proper couple - something that didn't altogether repulse me. I didn't bother to put any clothes on, save for my boxers, and made my way up the stairs. Life was feeling pretty good at that moment. The passion vibes that Rome just exuded were being used to my advantage. And Bella's too…

I wanted to wear something nice for her. Rummaging in my bag, I felt bad because the only things I had were t-shirts and jeans. Fuck that shit…I chose a green top instead and pulled on my grey jeans. That would have to do. The sun was up in the sky and it would be way to hot for my jacket anyway. I hated that I was worrying over my outfit; it was such a girly thing to do. But I knew from Tanya that girls care about appearence. A lot. So I sucked it up and hung a jumper over my shoulder, while shoving my wallet away in my pocket.

I gave myself a few more minutes in front of the mirror sorting my hair out. Or at least trying to but it wasn't really working. It was still everywhere. I knew I should've bought a hairbrush in the airport but it seemed like such a waste of money. They hardly ever work on me anyway.

Bella was ready when I knocked on her door. I tried to ignore the short dress she was wearing or else I would've died. Instead, I looked her stright in the eyes without flicking anywhere else and told her she looked good enough to eat. Metaphorically, of course.

We decided together to drive. We lowered all of the windows and turned on the foreign radio, enjoying some of the very odd Italian tunes, with Bella hopelessly trying to sing along. The traffic had looked okay around our flat but as soon as we reached that tourist area it started to build up.

"Are we there yet?" Bella whined from next to me. She'd already asked me that many times and although it was slightly amusing (every time she said it, she would reach over and squeeze my thigh in a very provocative and tantalizing way) it was getting on my nerves. And my libido.

"Bella, if you don't stop that-"

"Stop what, Edward?" She said, taking her hand off my leg.

"Not that," I replied, grabbing her hand and placing in back, indiscreetly about 10cm higher than where it had been before. "Stop asking me if we're there yet." I kept my hand over hers not wanting her to move. However, the car in front of me shifted and I had to use the gearstick. As soon as I lifted my hands, Bella grabbed my crotch.

And I almost crashed the car.

"Bella!" I shouted. She just laughed and turned away from me.

"You can't do that," I said, "I would have crashed!" If it were not for my impeccable driving skills, I added to myself.

"Fine. See if I do that again". She said, sulking. The idea of Bella never touhing my crotch again played havoc with my mind. I had so many fantasies to do with her touching me and me touching her. If anything, I wanted her to touch me more…just not on the road.

Another half an hour later and thankfully Bella ceased to grab me again. Infact we didn't talk much at all and I was starting to get scared that she was pissed of at me. I knew girls suffered from PMS, but-

Shit.

Suddenly, the world started to crash down on me as the weight of our actions hit me on the head like a ton of bricks. We hadn't used protection. Not once. For all I knew, Bella could be some dirty call-girl with a whole host of sexual diseases, or she could be thinking that of me. What if one of us had aids? What if right now I had aids? I knew I didn't beforehand, I was always quite rigorous in testing…but she panic inside me grew as we continued to drive through the city, until at last we arrived.

And what if Bella was pregnant?

"Bella-" I started but she had called my name at the same time. She smiled shyly and I tried to smile back.

"You go first." I said. I didn't want to have to talk about this so putting it off seemed like a good idea.

"No you go". She replied. Feeling generous because for all I knew she could be fucking pregnant with my fucking kid and therefore I was a fucking father, which is not fucking cool, I started.

"Bella, we haven't…used condoms at all- I'm really sorry about that. It's all my fault. Maybe we should buy a pregnancy test or something….I mean-"

"I'm on the pill."

"Oh. Okay. But there's other stuff, too…"

"Yeah, I know" She paused, biting her lip wildly before continuing, "Do you have any…of…those…things?"

If I could have died it would have been then. Watching Bella sitting in her seat rigidly, with her big eyes unblinking and her hands picking at the edge of her dress, while she asked me if I had any STIs was the epitomy of uncomfortable and embarrassing. Why were we acting like this?

"No." I replied. Then after a pause where I suddenly saw myself with a huge diseased penis, added, "Do you?" She shook her head, no.

"Okay". I wasn't sure where that left us. Were we going to be more vigilant from now on? Or continue the way we were? Either way seemed fair to me. Although I preferred the latter….

"Maybe we should…you know".Bella waved her hand around

"Get tested?" I said, hopefully. I trusted her word, but you never know what could be lurking that people don't know about. And I'd do it too.

"Buy condoms.I don't think I can get tested here." She braved looking into my eyes for a moment and I smiled back, after all this situation was a little funny. She laughed and put her face in her hands.

"Can I tell you my thing now?" Bella asked, turning her head towards me.

"Sure." I said hesitantly. Nothing could be worse than what I said, but now I was worried.

"Well, I was thinking about earlier…and I decided, that I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Hmm. Yes. I was wrong. I shouldn't have touched you there and, before you worry, I won't do it again." She placed her hand on her chest (giving me an excuse to linger there for a little longer than necessary) before smiling at me wickedly, "Ever".

"No, you don't". I said, my hand shooting out at lightening speed to grab hers the moment I realised what she was suggesting. "Take it back now, Bella"

She smiled and licked her lips seductively "No."

I moaned, very loudly and shut my eyes. "Bella…Touch me."

"Right…here?" She placed her soft hand on my dick and I could feel the warmth through the jeans. I buckled my hips into her hand, making her grab a handful.

"Not in the car, Edward." She gasped, Drawing back with her hand over her mouth. "We could have an accident", she added teasingly, getting out of the car super quickly, and me just a step behind.

"You are such a tease," I grumbled, mostly to myself, following her into the colloseum.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Go and ahead and review. Or we'll take even longer to upload. OH YES. WE JUST BLACKMAILED YOU BITCHES.

(right now I'm touching you inappropraitely but you LOVE it)


	13. A is Angst B is Balcony, C is Chlamydia

**Last time in Beautiful Stranger**...

_Bella: I was suckered to his face_

**BPOV**

The post-beach sex was amazing. That's all I can really say. Edward and his little guy had left me breathless, begging for more. The doubts I had were nothing compared to my libido, I decided. When I went back to Seattle in three days (the thought made my lady bits cry, I'll admit) I would go back to being a spinster.

Okay, maybe not that extreme. But the pleasure of sex with Edward would certainly dissipate.

He turned me on like no one else, ever had. Sex with Jake was fun, I'll admit, but we were both too young and too inexperienced to really understand the pleasures of that kind of intimacy. He 'took my flower', so to speak, and we amused ourselves, I'll give him that much, but it was a kind of coupling more suited to 'been together forever' couples, rather than two horny-ass teens.

And now I was a horny-as-fucking-hell-can't-stop-fucking adult, who understood the importance of a good lay.

Edward had been the best lay ever. Never had anybody given me such pleasure (I cringe using that word, obviously) at such a high intensity and frequency.

Twelfth grade physics, here I come.

Getting tired of my stupid girly inner banter, I sat up and started to get dressed. Hoping, like the desperately turned on sex addict I was, that Edward would stop me.

He did.

Hehe.

I heard my name spoken in a breathy moan in Edward's dulcet tones and turned around, biting my lip and readying myself for more hardcore F-U-C-K-I-N-G.

Hell yeah.

Wait, WHAT? I had turned around to rummage around in my drawers to GET DRESSED. Now, I may not be a sex genius, but I do know that it's near impossible to have crazy, savage animal sex fully clothed.

But that might just be me.

A small smile grew on my lips as I heard Edward lie back with a 'flumpf' and groan noisily.

That groan would definitely come again.

As would I.

I turned around innocently when I heard Edward's command to 'get in bed now', giving him a disbelieving look. Now I knew what game my subconscious was playing: cat and mouse.

"Say it again, Edward, and see what happens" I whispered huskily, licking my lips and giving him a lustful look. My hands released the clothes I had been holding and started trailing up my legs (newly shaven, of course).

He said it again, this time with a more dominating edge.

Instead of jumping him and ravaging him like the dirty animal I was, I walked out onto the tiny balcony.

Wow, wait a minute - WHAT DID YOU JUST MAKE ME DO, SUBCONSCIOUS?

This had better fucking work out, you stupid bitch.

"You have to say please, Edward!" I heard myself call out. That should work. Hopefully...

I heard the crumple of sheets falling to the floor and a thump that was Edward's foot hitting the dusty floorboards. Turning so that my back was to the bedroom, I leant over the balcony, letting my bra-claden boobs hang over the side, withdrawing them slightly when I noticed a toothless man eyeing my puppies with a dirty, dirty look. I gave him the finger and inwardly rejoiced as I sensed Edward behind me.

Letting out my messy ponytail, I shook my hair out, making sure that it teased across his chest.

I repeated my command and hooked a finger into the waistband of my (totally not cotton) panties.

"Say please, Edward" I said softly, with an undertone of utter dominatrix, while tugging down my bra strap, letting it fall softly to the floor. My hands moved from my shoulders to play with my freed breasts as my nipples hardened in expectation of Edward's mouth.

"Please what, Edward?" I spoke in a teasing, challenging voice, backing up to the railings of the balcony, looking out over the piazza. "Say it, Edward" I said with a gleam in my eye.

"Please let me touch you, Bella."

He nearly unhinged me with the gentle caresses running up and down my arm.

Nearly.

"Is that all you want, Edward?" I said seductively, standing on my toes and levering myself up against the balcony to reach his neck, which I nibbled gently. The shudder that ran through his body triggered something in me, something that I had been craving for a long time.

Sucking lightly on each expanse of skin that my lips touched, I made my way down his chest to his abs, until my lips reached the delicious penis muscles that accentuated the line of his hips. He released a shaking groan as he realised where I was headed.

Bella Swan, Queen of Head, was back in action.

My lips encircled his head, sucking roughly on the sweet hardness. I had been congratulated many a time on my mouth's abilities, and I enjoyed going down, but with Edward, it gave me as much pleasure at it gave him.

I enveloped his whole cock, wrapping my lips around him tightly, pushing his hips into my face with a sturdy hand on the back of his thigh. My hand pumped the part of his dick that my mouth couldn't take - he was a big boy, that was for sure - and I felt him swear and pulsate into me once before exploding. I tidied him up using my tongue, making sure that his jizz fountain didn't make too much of a mess.

I returned up to his face the same way I had arrived down at his groin, by kissing him dangerously with a lot of tongue. He helped me up by gripping my arms and lifting me up to his lips, giving me a hard kiss.

But he had ulterior motives. His hands tickled their way around my ribcage until they settled on my boobs. His long fingers started playing dexterously with my nipples, pulling and teasing them until they were hardened to the point where I considered trying to cut glass, they were so sharp.

His face was nestled into the curve of my neck, his lips leaving fiery kisses along the surface of my skin. He had to lean down he was so tall, which meant that I could reach my arms up to play with the delicate hairs at the base of his neck. I twirled them in my fingers revelling in the sensations of his lips and hands working their magic.

The familiar feeling of Edward's teeth now pressing into the skin next to my collarbone made an involuntary moan escape my lips. Immediately, I sensed a new aura of determination around him, and prepared myself for a hard-ass fuck. Opening me eyes, I gave him a wicked smile, trying desperately to urge him to satisfy the wetness between my thighs.

My premonition was confirmed as Edward commanded huskily in my ear for me to "turn around". His hands were firm around my waist, twisting me so that my ass was bare to him, my breasts hanging over the balcony.

His feet kicked mine apart so that my legs were splayed. I was vaguely aware of him settling himself at my pussy and then was taken by surprise when he slammed into me, sheathing himself totally.

The sudden friction was deliciously dirty, and I was forced to groan carnally as his balls slapped against my ass - the sexiest sound ever.

He pulled out swiftly and then pushed into me again, his hips pushing against my butt, pushing me even further over the balcony. I steadied myself by holding onto the railing, but my hands fell to the side as another gorgeous thrust threw me off balance.

I could feel my vag milking his dick as he swiftly pumped in and out, pushing me further and further over the edge and then the familiar weakness shook my knees as Edward tweaked a nipple, kissing my shoulder blades erratically.

The shuddering moan that was released by my lips told him that he was a fucking sex god whose dick should never, ever leave the body of the permanently horny Bella Swan.

Or I hope it did, anyway.

Another fevered thrust and I felt Edward pour himself inside of me. I kissed his cheek as he fell over me, restricted by his warm, hard body pressing against me. I wanted to touch him. I needed to touch him.

He straightened up after he had caught his breath and I immediately turned around, wrapping my arms around his waist and planting a kiss onto his chest.

I was scared, I'll admit. I had never considered myself to be a normal girl; a normal girl being a woman who associated intimacy with emotion. I was always able to separate those who I fucked with those that I loved like a friend. This enabled me to have incredible, drunken one-night stands around the back of nightclubs and bars. I had a libido like a man - why shouldn't I be able to fuck like one?

This was different, though. I had felt drawn to Edward from the very moment that he crept up on me in the grocery store that fateful day. I think that we would have ended up fucking regardless of the circumstances.

And that scared me.

I was sure that Edward was like all of those other men I had known (in the biblical sense) during those nights of drunken fumbling. He wouldn't be having these strange, unnatural feelings, would he?

No, of course he wouldn't. Get a hold of yourself, woman.

I took a deep breath, watching the fine hairs of his chest ripple slightly, watching my love/sex insecurities fade away in the wind.

We stood in our embrace for what seemed like forever, clutching at each other desperately, each very much in separate worlds.

I rested my cheek against his chest and was surprised when his usually smooth skin felt rough, and pulled away slightly, recognising Goosepimples.

"Are you cold?" I asked, pulling away from him slightly, trying to restrain my urge to hug him, envelope myself in him, supplying him with the warmth he needed.

"No," he said, the intensity in his eyes gone; his irises unnaturally cold and distant.

But only for a second.

"How about we do some actual sight-seeing today?" he asked, his gaze focusing on my slightly confused and hurt face.

I sucked it up. Like a man would do.

"Yeah definitely. I really want to see the Coliseum," I said, trying desperately to instil some excitement into my voice. It seemed to pass with Edward, so I continued, making sure my point had hit home, "my mom went last year and said it was incredible...all the arches and columns and stuff..."

Please believe it. Please believe it. Don't get freaked out that I'm in lo-

"Then we'll go." He said, decisively. He started to turn, but I placed my hands firmly onto his biceps - god, his biceps - and, in a split second decision, decided that if I couldn't have the relationship, I'd have the sex.

"Edward, you know what we did yesterday?"

I felt a blush start to creep up onto my face, betraying the real sentiments I wanted to shout to the world about how much...

Stop.

Breathe. Carry on.

I thought back to the delicious sex we had had last night, on the countertop. Never had I come so forcefully, so hard.

The familiar heat between my thighs returned.

"I liked it. A lot."

Yes! Libido Bella was finally back!

I gave him a full-on kiss on the lips, slowly opening his mouth with my wet tongue, meeting his in a delicious, erotic dance. He sighed gently into my mouth, and I pressed myself eagerly to him, desperate to feel him against me.

And then he pulled away.

My heart started to beat erratically, readying itself for the painful blow of rejection.

A soft kiss on the lips, however, made my soul jump for joy - perhaps he felt the same way? This wasn't the kiss of lovers, readying themselves for another round of carnal, dirty fucking staccatoed with feral grunts. No, this was a kiss shared between a boyfriend and girlfriend, leading onto a session of sweet lovemaking.

But I always had been an optimist.

With another gentle kiss left on my nose, he gave me a darling smile and then walked out, presumably, heading upstairs to change. I watched him go wistfully, shaking myself to the present and sprinting into my bedroom, trying to find something suitably sexy to wear sightseeing.

I started with my make-up, applying my mascara while running through my wardrobe, wracking my brain to find the perfect outfit.

Walking back into my tip of a room, I spied a colour and texture of fabric that I hadn't seen until now.

Alice saved the day. Again.

A gorgeous sky blue silk shift dress was dug out of the bottom of my suitcase. It was pretty, not showing any chest, but plunging down at the back and finishing mid-thigh, adding the perfect level of sex appeal. I prevented tears from leaking out at Alice's description of this kind of outfit: a _girlfriend_'s get up.

A relationship between us was impossibility. He lived in Chicago. I lived in Seattle. He wouldn't want to leave his high-flying job in law to come and live with me in my poky, shared apartment in Washington, spending every other weekend in my tiny childhood town of Forks with my old best friend/ boyfriend and his wife and kids, having lunch with our ageing fathers.

He just wasn't that kind of guy - nobody, it seemed, was that kind of guy. Nobody was right for Bella.

It was these thought processes of mine that killed Alice. At first, she had been sympathetic, then angry, and now was heartbroken whenever this kind of subject was brought up. Alice had had plenty of admirers, plenty of people who loved her. She had such an open soul, was frank with her opinions and endlessly sympathetic. She cared for me just as fiercely as I cared for her. She was always there to act as a shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with or a personal shopper - her favourite job, ever.

I knew that Alice would finally find somebody who was perfect for her. She'd meet him, and know that they were made for each other. They'd move in together within he first two months, get married within the next three, and have at least one kid eighteen months after their first meeting.

And I would be left alone, watching my friends mature and grow into wonderful, beautiful, successful women. While I would be left as a dull spinster who would have to act as a barfly in order to satisfy her sexual urges.

Shit. Now I had to reapply my mascara.

Splashing my face with cold water, I tried to bring myself to the present, once again, reminding myself where I was and whom I would be fucking in less than three hours. Edward Masen. Edward Masen. Edward Masen. Sex god Edward Masen. Chiselled, buff, obscenely hot Edward Masen. With the piercing green eyes and strong jaw and large penis.

Oh yeah. THAT Edward Masen.

The effect on me was immediate; my face flushing, my breaths accelerating and my panties suddenly soaked.

Wowee, I was ready for some more!

I bent down to slip on my silver ballet flats and fastened a simple pair of studs to my ears, adding some jingling bracelets to complete the look. I shook out my hair and looked in the mirror, acting like a total camera whore. I pouted; I gave a lustful look and licked my lips seductively to Mr Mirror.

Jesus, Edward better fucking come soon.

Speak of the devil. A wide grin emblazoned my face as I heard a brisk knock. I danced over, swinging the door open and was immediately taken aback - Edward's eyes were darkened, narrowed and incredibly sexy. I knew that look - he wanted to fuck, as much as I. Shame that we had to go to the Coliseum.

My grin widened as I thought back to a beginner's Art History course Alice and I took in our freshmen year at high school. We had learnt about the architectural aspects of the Coliseum: columns, arches.... And niches. Those clever little things that looked over the city, where nobody could see you if you would happen to do something-

Naughty.

My plan was set and I planted a kiss on Edward, my panties now soaked through at the thought of cunnilingus in the Coliseum.

"Would you mind driving?" Edward spoke eloquently, "yesterday was the first time I really drove my car, and I want to use it as much as possible while I'm here, to keep the engine running smoothly"

You can keep me running smoothly, I thought to myself, a mischievous smile colouring my ace.

We ran down the unnaturally yellow concrete steps to the underground car park, chortling as we tried to catch each other. Edward arrived at the flat ground first and caught me as I took my time carefully - concrete and klutzes don't mix, that was for sure.

He took me by surprise as he swept me up in his arms, kissing me sweetly and softly on the mouth. I sighed into his face, deepening the kiss and winding my arms around his face.

But then I felt a cool breeze around my ass, and realised that my dress had ridden up.

I stupidly tried to adjust it without breaking the kiss, which only made my hips push into Edward's groin as my back arched while my arms tried desperately to pull down the hem so that it wasn't exposing my horny little ass.

When the skirt was down to a normal length again, I glimpsed Edward's wicked expression.

"You bastard!" I exclaimed, "You did that on purpose!"

He shrugged evilly.

I slapped him disbelievingly on the shoulder and tried to pass him, getting to the car, but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in for another searing kiss.

I complied automatically, but my subconscious decided, yet again, to play another game with my libido.

Pulling away, I returned his wicked grin and strutted off towards the car, letting the heavy fire door swing behind me. I laughed as I saw his face, etched in disbelief, through the small glass window.

I was in the car by the time he had caught up with himself and climbed into the car himself.

He still seemed to be in shock as he drove, save opening the windows and turning on the shitty radio.

I thanked my subconscious for this clever little idea and planted my hand on Edward's leg, massaging lightly. I noticed his hands clenched slightly on the steering wheel, but other than that he didn't respond.

Hmm, drastic measures would have to be taken.

"Are we there yet?" I said in the whiniest, most childlike voice I could conjure up.

He glanced at me and let out a chortle, "don't start."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, noticing that we had come to a total stop. Giving a sidelong glance at Edward, I looked to see if he was as horny as I was.

His eyes were focused utterly on the road, and his cock wasn't hard.

Huh. That would have to change.

Placing my hand gently on his thigh again, I ensured that it was slightly higher than previously. Crawling my fingers slowly up, an ingenious plan formed in my head.

Timing my move carefully, I waited until the car in front of us edged forward so that he had to change gears, and then grabbed his cock. Hard.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, righting the steering wheel after his swerve. I heard several horns blasting, and some wayward 'basta's, but other than that, we were safe.

As we knew we would be. I had noticed Edward's quick reflexes and reactions the first time I touched his cock, when it was hitching a tent within seconds.

"You can't do that!" he shouted again, "I would have crashed!"

"Fine. See if I do that again." I said like a grumpy kid.

He was bullshitting me. I knew that he knew that his driving skills were supreme.

Good drivers turned me on.

Big time.

But Edward wouldn't let me give him a moving hand job, so Bella was going cold turkey. For about five minutes.

I watched the road go by, my head on my hand and was about to say something along the lines of 'wanna fuck?' when Edward interrupted me.

"Bella-" his urgent tone warned me that maybe my sexual invitation wasn't appropriate and I blushed slightly in embarrassment and worry. The shy smile didn't betray these emotions, only making me appear shy and cute.

We had a little bit of defensive banter over who should go first. I wasn't about to risk my pussy being rejected, so I told him to proceed.

His fingers straightened and tightened once around the steering wheel, taking a deep breath and starting.

My heartbeat was quick and erratic - what if he wanted to end what we 'had'?

"Bella, we haven't..." don't keep me on hold, please, "used condoms at all..."

No. Fucking. Way. He's worried?

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Keep in the laughter, Bella.

Jesus. This is the first guy who's actually been worried about this kind of shit! God, I never knew responsibility could be safe and sexy!

"I'm really sorry about that. It's all my fault. Maybe we should buy a pregnancy test or something...."

HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Suck it up. Don't embarrass him. He did just take responsibility for your amazing mind blowing sex with his bare penis and your freed vajay-jay.

Whatever, he was already embarrassed. His normally tanned skin was tinged the not-so-subtle colour of bubblegum pink.

"I mean-"

End his misery.

"I'm on the pill." I said frankly, hoping that this statement would cease his worries.

"Oh. Okay." He looked strangely crestfallen. "But there's other stuff, too..."

Jesus. Okay, I hadn't thought of that stuff. I shivered, thinking back to the week of itchy-as-fucking hell Chlamydia and 'mild vaginal swelling'. That shit wasn't mild, that was for sure.

At least Alice had suffered from a yeast infection the same fucking week. We could itch openly without worrying about the other. That was one of the weirdest weeks of my life.

Apart from this one, it seemed.

Bella? You there? He's waiting for an answer!

"Yeah I know..." How should I phrase this? Do you have Syphilis, Edward? Gonorrhoea? Chlamydia - cos I sure as hell ain't coming near you if you have that godforsaken disease.

Okay, only if you're really good.

_Really_ good.

"No." he said quickly. I watched him repress a shudder, and was about to inquire about it when he asked cautiously, "Do you?"

Does Chlamydia last more than two years? 'Cos otherwise Edward's going to have it bad, boy.

"Maybe we should...you know." I waved my hand, hoping that he wasn't going to force me to say 'get tested' out loud. That shit was embarrassing.

"Get tested?" he said it for me. Wow. This boy doesn't beat around the bush, does he?

Well, he beats around my bush, that's for sure.

I envisioned an Italian swab test.

Option one:

Creepy Italian man with a full handlebar moustache, sticking a Q-tip up my fanny with a disgusting gleam in his eye.

Um, no?

Option two:

Creepy Italian woman with a full handlebar moustache, sticking a Q-tip up my fanny with a disgusting gleam in her eye.

Okay. I'd have to wait until I was back in the States for a testing. At least the Q-tips would be unused.

"Buy condoms." I said hurriedly, not wanting to cement the idea of getting tested into my head. "I don't think I can get tested here." I said, looking him straight in the eye - the first time since we had gotten in the car. My heart twinged a bit.

I noticed a change in Edward's expression - he looked like he was expecting me to say something.

Oh - shit! I couldn't exactly ask him to fuck me now that we were afraid of getting an STI, so I said the first thing that came into my mind. The first thing the all English people do when they're in a difficult situation (something I realised when I spent the summer in London): apologise.

"Well, I was thinking about earlier....and I decided, that I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Shit... did I say the wrong thing?

"Hmm. Yes. I was wrong. I shouldn't have - touched you there, and before you worry, I won't do it again." I grinned innocently, a wicked shine in my eyes.

"Ever."

His face turned from one of expectancy to one of utter shock and horror.

"No, you don't." he warned, taking me by surprise with a lightning fast grab of my hand. He brought my palm up to my face, kissing it softly. "Take it back now, Bella."

I was about rescind my statement, but then his delicious, wet, pink tongue shot out and touched the thin, sensitive skin on the palm of my hand.

This boy was trying to manipulate me into giving him head again.

Not that I would mind. But I was going to get some, too - I was making sure of that.

"No." I spoke slowly, daring him with my eyes to say something different.

"Bella...touch me." he begged, his hand dropping mine while his head falling back into the headrest with a throaty groan.

Well, I couldn't exactly reject him when he begged, could I? I'm no sadist!

"Right...here?" I went in for the kill, pressing my splayed hand out against his groin, which hardened immediately at my touch.

His hips buckling into my grasp told me that he wanted more.

He wasn't getting it, however.

"Not in the car, Edward!" I gasped, exaggerated shock emblazoned on my face. "We could have an accident," I said tauntingly, before swaggering out of the car and walking up to the great building before us.

The familiar 'blip-blip- of Edward locking the Volvo was close behind my slam of the door, and I knew that he was running after me.

He grabbed me around the waist again, pulling me in for a wet kiss.

"Here?" he asked hopefully.

"No! There are people around!" I gasped again in mock appal, "We could be seen!"

"Didn't stop you before," Edward smiled tauntingly.

"Don't stop me again," I said, winding my arms around his neck and standing on my tiptoes to get a better reach.

We stood in the middle of the piazza, simply making out, for several minutes, until the teenage boys started laughing and shouting. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but knowing male adolescents, they were laughing at us for actually knowing how to enjoy sex - with somebody other than their own hand.

I buried my head into Edward's shoulder in embarrassment as he turned around and shouted something back. Glancing up at his features, I realised that his jaw was clenched, his eyes dark and angry. The muscle underneath my hand on his chest was hardened in tension.

"What's wrong? They were just teasing, Edward" I said, trying to appease his anger.

"They weren't teasing. They were cat-calling."

"Same thing!"

"No, no. You know earlier, in the car park when your dress rode up when we were-"

Comprehension dawned on me as my face turned a deep, deep red.

"Shit."

"Yah." He said angrily. His finger crooked under my chin, bringing my face up to his, "Not that I minded."

I smiled into his lips.

Kissing Edward was ten trillion times better than any drug. More electrifying than weed, more satisfying than cocaine, without that characteristic low afterwards. No, after a make out session with Edward, I was on a high for hours.

I floated over to the Coliseum's entrance, my hand clasped in Edward's.

We entered quietly, our footsteps echoing in the stone corridor leading us to the arena. I gave Edward a brief history of the emperor who commissioned it, the bloody celebrations at the opening and the slow disintegration of this unique monument during the Middle Ages.

Edward listened to me attentively, nodding appreciatively when I mentioned something unusual - Alice's and my teacher, Dan, had been the biggest DILF ever, with the cutest six-month-old son, and we had hung onto every word he said in his gorgeous, gravely English accent.

We were now walking up the stairs, to the top floor of the building itself. The Romans had been masters at building design, and there was a closed corridor, with steps leading to each level of the seating - all with a fabulous view of the arena.

The staircase had, at first, been filled with tourists, but as we got higher, the population decreased until we were left on our own, only our voice reverberating against the thick cement. We reached the top of the stairs and glanced out of the square doorway - the only people we could see were little pinpricks on the opposite side.

I turned to Edward to proposition, well, something, but he was already looking at me, my favourite expression on his face: one of pure sexual frustration.

We came together simultaneously, desperately ravaging each other as he lifted me into his arms, his strong hands supporting my backside - bare due to the short dress. I wrapped my legs around his back, and was only vaguely aware of the fact that one of my shoes had fallen to the floor.

Edward swung us around so that my back was against the rough stone of the wall.

He pulled away from the kiss slowly, our lips separating with a soft 'pop'. Our mouths still open, he took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it with zeal, until I cried out in frustration. He then inserted his bottom lip between mine, playing gently with them.

His magical lips followed an invisible line down my neck, his hand pulling the neckline of my dress aside, allowing him access to my collarbone and bra strap. He took it between his teeth and pulled it away from my body, letting it go with a snap. I curled his hair between my fingers and let out a hearty groan.

I felt his lips curve into a smile against my skin.

His hands against my ass pushed up as he lowered himself down. He wasn't - oh yes he was.

Edward knelt down and levered my legs so that they were hanging over his shoulders, splaying me open giving him more than adequate access to my now dripping pussy. His hands gripped my thighs, pushing them up, my dress riding up again to that my bare ass was rubbing against the rough ancient stone.

He pulled my delicate underwear away from me roughly, so that I heard the rip before I registered what he was doing.

A whole new wave of arousal, however, washed away my irritation when I saw him sniff it deeply before putting the shreds of lace into his pocket.

"For later," he smirked.

I let out a very eloquent 'ung'.

And his tongue touched me and I lost everything. I'll be the first to admit that I've had some pretty awesome lays in my life, but this, this was magical. Edward's tongue seemed to change in shape every ten seconds, penetrating me in such a way that I had never experienced. At first, he started with a point to his tongue, playing gently with my folds in such a way that left me crying out for more.

But then he applied a broad, flat tongue to my whole pussy, licking hard and long. My teeth were biting so hard into my lip that I thought I'd get a second mouth. And then his genius little tongue made its way into my actual vagina. I lost it.

Fucking hell, I lost it. I cried out with a guttural 'ugh', loud and long. Edward continued lapping up my come as any tension in my body was forced out by the intensity of the orgasm that hit me.

My arms fell to my sides, useless in helping me recover. Edward cleaned me up nicely (using his tongue. H.O.T) and gently moved my legs back to the ground. Thankfully, he kept holding me around the waist; otherwise I simply would have fallen back down in shock.

"Edward," what was this? Why was I crying? Jesus. Bi-polar much? STOP, Bella. This is weird.

He's just a guy.

But never had a guy made me feel this good about myself.

Never had a guy lavished this much attention on me.

Never had a guy made me laugh so much.

Never had a guy listened to what I had to say dotingly.

Never have I had to leave a man that I had fallen so in love with, hard and fast.

Never had I experienced unrequited love until now.

And it broke my fucking heart, I can tell you.

Edward kissed the tears off of my cheeks. I leant against him, clumsily.

"Sorry," I wept into his shirt, "that was pretty, um, intense. I guess I had a lot of, um, tension to be released?" my statement went up like a question at the end, hoping that this was a viable excuse for my random crying.

He laughed disbelievingly into my hair, embracing me warmly.

We stood there for a long time, my tears wetting his shirt.

I was the first one to break away, sniffling unattractively.

He looked down at me with such tenderness that I had to avert my gaze, lest I started to cry again.

Leaning down, he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

I took a great, shuddering breath, trying to return to the Sex God Bella façade. My emotional walls mounted again, I gave Edward an evil smile, and stuck my hand down his jeans, squeezing his bare ass cheekily.

His gaze turned to one of affection to one of shock, and then to the horny Edward I knew so well.

Before he could reciprocate, I removed my hand and started to run back down the stairs that had acted as our 'home' for about an hour.

I heard his footsteps coming up fast behind me, but I had already reached the ground floor. Darting out of one of the modern fire exits, I sprinted over to the car, leaning, panting, against the hot silver metal.

Edward caught up with me less than thirty seconds later, a bewildered expression on his face.

He stalked over to me, his eyes narrowing sexily and kissed me hard and passionately, pushing my back into the car. Just as I was starting to get into it, he pulled away, a heartstoppingly beautiful grin colouring his perfect features. My face automatically fell into a pout, but he merely laughed merrily and went around to the driver's side, unlocking the car and hopping back into it.

My 'sexy Bella' wall was up, and to stay up, it needed sexy sex.

It was, surprisingly, my so not sexual Jacob who told me the sexiest question to ask a guy. 'But,' my bubbly best friend had warned me with an unnatural solemnity, 'it has to be out of the blue, otherwise it won't have the same effect'.

I thought this moment was pretty 'out of the blue'. I had just been crying, after all.

"Edward," I asked innocently, "What's your favourite sex position?"

Edward stopped the car and turned to me, eyebrows raised.

"Good question," he said suspiciously, as if he could read my mind, "I guess it'd have to be doggy style." He said, matter-of-fact, "You?"

"Reverse cowgirl." I burst out quickly - too quickly.

His eyebrows rose higher and I knew, at once, that he didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" he said, cocking an eyebrow.

My traitorous blush gave me away.

"Bella," he warned.

My blush deepened in colour and embarrassment. I slunk down into the seat, ignoring the fact that my bare ass was now rubbing against Edward's beautiful leather seats.

"Doggy style."

**Chapter End Notes:**

REVIEW, lovies. It makes us write at the speed of light.


	14. Doggy Style

No excuses. Had exams for the past 3 months. Have the last one tomorrow. Then writing forever and ever. Hopefully will get this story finished before the end of July... Exciting much?

Smut ahoy...

* * *

_"Doggy style."_

There were only a few moments in my life, excluding my birth and my first wank, that were as momentous as those seconds that passed after Bella's confession.

Imagine if you can, the manifestation of all of your fantasies sitting beside you in your favorite car, in your favourite country, as the sun beats down and you're wearing your favourite aviators. Then, imagine that you're having a pretty passionate affair together (the best you've ever had and one that you've only dreamt about in the past. And then woken up distraught and _maybe_ crying). And then, like one of those extremely sweet sticky cherries on top of a motherfucking sundae, you discover that…your favourite sex position is hers too.

Yes, the world stopped for a minute.

But I didn't want to waste any time when we could be fucking so I brought my self back pretty quickly. And anyway, given the choice between fantasy sex and real sex, I know which one I prefer.

Everytime, baby.

"Well, then. That changes the situation."

Bella frowned. "What?"

In my perverted and sexually developed mind I had a dastardly plan forming. I knew from past experience that Roman traffic would not allow me to get Bella back to my flat and naked fast enough for my satisfaction . So I did something naughty. And I turned onto the motorway.

"Where are we going, Edward?" Bella placed her hand on the gearshift and I quickly covered it with mine. "Edward?" She sounded more curious than worried, yet a strange part of me enjoyed the fact that she was absolutely clueless as to our destination.

I'm a bit of a dominatrix, really.

"A special place of mine." I replied and she turned away from me but I could still see her biting her lips in confusion.

It suddenly occurred to me that I had never even spoken to anybody else about this special place of mine, let alone taken anybody. Bella was going to be the first person to see the wonders of my sanctuary.

And that thrilled me.

For something inside of me wanted Bella to see it. Wanted it to be mine and Bella's little secret. I wanted to share with her this part of me, so that in the future it would remind me of her, remind her of me. I didn't want this week of my life to have been imagined (granted, I would never be able to imagine up something as amazing as this), and by sharing parts of me, secret parts, I could somehow cement this relationship in my head and in hers. I wanted to be the best fuck she'd ever had. I wanted her to associate Italy with me, the sun with me.

Because that's what I was going to do with Bella. And if she's going to do that to me, then why shouldn't I do that to her?

We stopped for lunch at a small petrol station on the side of the motorway, where I bought her sandwiches, after arguing forever about who should pay. I had to pay, of course and I did. It was more than just wanting to be macho and in charge, I wanted to be giving her something back for all the amazing memories of that she was giving me. That and the cashier guy was eyeing her up.

I, of course, rose above such jealous activities as moving her to my other side, or possessively wrapping my arm around her waist or kissing her neck or referring to her as 'baby' after every sentence...make that every word.

I did all of them, unfortunately. But Bella didn't seem to mind too much.

In my defense, any sane man would have done that. There's something about Bella that just has you pulling her into your side and wanting to wrap her in a big black sheet so only you know just what sexy secrets lie beneath.

And, oh, what sexy secrets they are. I could mentally list, in images of course, all the different pairs of underwear I'd seen her in, including commando. _My favourite..._

And driving with a hard-on is not so fun.

True to form, all the Italians on the motorway were speeding away so I easily navigated my way to just outside the city. I lowered all the windows of the car, and Bella promptly stuck her head out, her long hair flapping around the car.

I don't think I'll ever look at a short-haired woman again. Bella's hair was just too damn sexy and feminine long.

As if hearing my appreciative thoughts, she turned to me and smiled. And I tried to keep my eyes on the road, but it was quite difficult. There's nothing better than a Bella distraction.

And what a distraction she is. She looked like a picture, or a portrait one might expect to find in an art gallery or in a magazine. Utterly beautiful. I wasn't going to miss this opportunity...

"Hey, Bella?" I shouted over the sound of the rushing wind, the cicadas and the engine of my car. "Can you grab the camera in the glove compartment for me?"

She nodded, and leaned forward to open the small compartment, taking out the camera and handing it to me.

No, I did not check out that delicious, sumptuous, sexy, naked, soft sliver of skin above her ass.

Whatever.

The need to have just one photo of Bella was overriding my need to drive safely, and as I kept one hand glued to the wheel I twisted the other with the camera. Deftly, I turned it on and snapped.

"What are you doing?" Bella was smiling at me, laughing curiously.

I didn't dare see if the picture had turned out all right, so I just continued to snap more photos.

"I want a picture of you. To keep forever." And it was true. The idea of forever having her face on my camera made happy and proud. Because not every guy has such a beautiful woman on his camera, or in his car.

For proof, too. Like Emmett was ever going to believe this all happened without proof. And I wanted to be able to prove it to him because this was the epitomy of my life, I could feel it. And if anyone, especially Emmett tried to convince me that this never happened, it would break my heart.

It was one of those moments, like every moment I spent with Bella, that I felt so satisfied. Just content. The beauty and stillness I felt inside my brain, my mind, my heart was uncomparable. It was so filmic, so perfect.

Just like Bella.

And then that small needling thought came into my head.

_If you stayed with Bella for the rest of your life, this is what it would be like._

Thoughts like that are so very dangerous.

Especially while driving.

When we reached a small crossing of roads, she snatched the camera out of my hands. My concentration was elsewhere and it was a while before I noticed my hand just limply hanging in the air. I returned it swiftly to the gearstick, hoping she hadn't noticed.

If there's anything worse than your girl accusing you of being gay, well then, tell me.

As we arrived, I slowed down. The turn in the road was very sharp, and too often had I missed the wall by centimetres. Not this time, though. Every fibre of my being seemed set on doing everything perfectly for Bella. I wanted more than everything to impress her.

And that was half the reason for bringing her here.

So she would be impressed.

The grandest of gestures you could say.

"Ooh, big iron gates….I like. Where exactly are we?"

I turned to her, only to find the camera in my face. It flashed. Unneccesary, much. I reached out and lowered her hand gently to her lap. She smiled curiously at me, and I wanted to fall into her wide deep eyes and fuck her all night long.

Not long now, Edward.

"Somewhere very beautiful. It's one of my favourite places on the planet". Did it matter that I hadn't seen the entire planet? No way. All you ever needed to see was this place. That was enough for a mortal like me.

"If its one of your favorites then I'm sure I'll like it". She replied sweetly and I got distracted by her lips. Again. Is it terrible of me to want to push a girl up against a wall and pound the living daylights out of her for saying something _sweet _to me that wasn't even _remotely _sexual?

Once I remembered to, I got out of the car and, after spending a while searching through my wallet (lust-struck you could say- getting out of the car with a hard-on is interesting), found the lone key. I waved it triumphantly in front of Bella and I heard her beautiful laugh ring out of the car window. Pushing open the thick gates, I could hear Bella gasp.

Because even I couldn't deny the beauty I had created in this plot of land.

Not me personally, but some workers and gardeners I had employed. This place had been a dream of my grandmothers and I made it for her. In her memory. Not even my mother knew that. This was my oasis of joy and beauty. All secret.

There was nowhere else better to come and pretend that you didn't exist.

The whole plot of land was circular, with a small river running through the center. Around the periphery were Roman ruins (destroyed by Nero, my inner nerd claimed) and trees and roses and other nice flowers I couldn't name.

My favourite part, though?

The meadow.

The huge circular meadow filled with tall grasses, wild flowers. Total, untouched beauty.

Bella was out of the car in a flash, running through the tunnel of trees. I had barely parked it and she was gone, running across the meadow. I grabbed the camera off the seat and followed her.

It was then, at that moment that I knew I loved her.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel creeped out or shocked or upset. I had never thought it would just _come _to me, I thought it would grow from being comfortable with someone. Like a sink slowly filling with water, I would have been able to feel it inside, I could've tracked its progress.

No.

The only thing I felt, apart from overwhelming devotion, was stupidity.

I felt stupid for not acknowledging it sooner, for not recognising it. You don't take people to your private sanctuaries when you don't trust them enough, don't love them enough. It takes more that just friendship to share yourself with someone. It takes love.

The thing that we're trained from such a young age to understand and look forward to. Contrary to women's beliefs, men are the more romantic, and I know that now. We're the ones who live with a false sense of the word all of her lives, we're the ones who get shocked by it. Everyman knows he'll find a woman he loves, Miss Right, and will then settle down and have a family. That's the way we know it will work out. Fine. Nothing spectacular, no fireworks. No declarations, no huge romantic gestures. No unrequited love.

Love.

Now that that word was an important part of my vocabulary, I realised it was the perfect word to describe Bella Swan. So beautiful, so pure. I wanted nothing more than too gather her into my arms and just revel in my overwhelming emotions. This overwhelming joy.

These last few days, being with Bella had changed me so much. And I never wanted to go back, I never wanted to be lonely guy I used to be. It didn't matter that I had never been _actually physically _alone. Now, every moment away from her I felt like I was missing the hot female part of me.

I needed her. In my life, in my bed. It didn't matter where. She had to be somewhere, there had to be a place for her.

I was being stupid of course. Again. She fit everywhere, in any part of my life. Any facet of my existance was able to accommodate Bella in all her beauty and wonder. When would I ever not let her in? Not want to share with her my thoughts, my feelings?

But would she want to share my feelings? I watched her twisting and turning in the light. The sun reflected off her bangles, her hair. She seemed to glow and to shine.

Just perfect.

She stopped, and laughed. That was her beauty, beauty in her joy.

_God, I'm talking like a poem._

"Edward! What are you doing there? Come and play with me"

Who would say no to that?

I bounded over to her, laughing. Because that's all I could do around her. I was incapacitated, reduced to a laughing vegetable around her. I was so in love.

The acknowledgement of my love mentally added a whole new dimension to my actions. I wanted everything to be perfect these next few days. I wanted to be able to preserve every moment in a perfect coccoon of love and joy.

And she was letting me.

Didn't she realise that I'd play this scene again and again in my head in my sleep? That I'd draw upon it in desperate moments in my life or just whenever I felt like it. It didn't seem likely. What I was feeling was only on my half, of that I was certain. There was no sane method of contemplating Bella returning my love- not unless I wanted to torture myself for no reason. And anyway, I may have been duly hasty in giving away my heart, but that didn't mean Bella would be.

Unfortunately.

For I would never live another waking moment without reenacting how she jumped into my arms and kissed my face all over, while rubbing her hands through my hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

She says over and over in my head. But reality was all too different.

"Edward" She laughed, as I scooped her up into my arms and swung her about. "What were you doing over there?"

"Thinking". I replied. Oh! How lovely it would be if our lives played out like a fairytale.

"About what?" She grinned, resting her forehead against mine. I tightened my grip around her waist. I wanted to hold her forever.

"About how much I want to kiss you." I smiled and tilted my chin up. But she moved her mouth away. I could barely see her face in the sunlight, only the outline of her hair.

"How much?" She whispered closing the gap and kissing me, not even waiting for the answer. I kissed her back with more force, rotating us around in my joy.

Everytime this girl touched me, everytime she kissed me, I almost forget everything I know. My brain just empties, and all I can think about is Bella and me. Me and Bella. Us. Kissing.

She licked my lips, before drawing back. _Leaving some for later, good idea._

_But how much later? Because we don't have to wait THAT long..._

"A lot."

Her brow crinkled in the most adorable way. "A lot, what?"

"I think about kissing you a lot."

"Really?"

"Really." I confirmed. She broke out into the brightest smile ever. I was almost blinded. But not quite. Just quite dazzled.

Then she leaned forward, and smiled mischievously. Her naughty, feisty side was definitely one of my favorites.

"Me too." She replied before kissing me hard on the mouth.

Oh God.

Don't get an erection.

Don't get an erection.

But I had to know more, I'm a stickler for arousal. "And…um…do you think about me a lot?", I asked, still trying to maintain some sort of kissing action on her lips. It was difficult, but I wasn't quite ready to let go yet.

"Oh, yes. Especially when I'm in the shower. Sometimes…."

She may not have said that, though. I can't quite remember. My imagination is wild.

"Oh, Bella." And I kissed her again, slowly and softly, while rubbing her soft back with my fingertips.

"Sometimes…"I kissed her again. "Sometimes…" And again.

"Edward! Let me speak!" She drew back smiling.

"Sorry". But I wasn't sorry at all. And she knew that. If I could live forever, I know what I'd be doing.

I'd spend my life with Bella, around her. If she was mortal, I'd just spend all of my time following her around, watching her. I didn't need anything else from her. Every else I had from her, I was lucky to get. So very, very lucky.

And I wasn't going to forget that.

"What were you going to say?" I questioned, taking her hand in mine and beginning to lead her in a gentle sway.

"I can't really remember, to be honest.". Smiling, she continued, "you know how to dance?"

"Of course. I'm a proper gentleman." I laughed at her sceptical expression. There was nothing remotely gentlemanly about the way I fucked her in the alleyway. THANK YOU GOD. "No, my mum taught me."

"Tell your mum I love her." She sighed, leaning her head against me.

My heart sped up a trillion times. She mentioned family.

Oh, baby.

There was nothing more satisfying for a guy, than thinking you'd found the perfect girl that you knew your mother would love.

And dear god, I would never find another.

There seemed to be a definite change in the air, as Bella shifted her arms around my neck.

"I'm interested to know," She said, licking her lips in a very suggestive manner, "if you've ever done it in a meadow?"

There was something about her tone that was casual, yet very curious. And then of course, there was the pure sex that was oozing out between her plump lips.

No, I have never done it in a meadow. All of my past girlfriends sucked and I've never had sex with a man. I've been an unadventurous-missionary-kinda-guy-once-i-had-doggy-style-and-it-rocked-my-world, but thank you for widening my sexual potential. In fact, I'm so grateful, I'm going to help you widen yours, too….

I had to come back with an equally sexual method of saying no. My mind was having a hard time keeping up with the sex that was Bella.

"No, today is my first time". I matched my statement with a hot, fiery kiss on her mouth, spreading her lips eagerly with my tongue, and running my hands up the back of her legs to her ass cheek, revelling in her soft, smooth skin. She grabbed the front of my shirt in her fists, crushing her hips into mine, until I could feel every curve of her body pressed up against mine.

I savagely grasped each of her ass cheeks in my hands, squeezing them firmly. She moaned into my mouth, biting down on my lip hard, making my hips buckle into hers.

"Edward," She moaned, reaching in between our hot bodies to undo my buttons. I felt her hands fiddling with the zip and rubbing against me. We were going too slowly.

I broke our kiss, leaving Bella with her mouth hanging slightly open, wet and pink. She smiled up at me just as my pants dropped to the floor, and I couldn't help myself but grab the front of dress.

"Off now." I commanded. I wanted nothing more than to just wish the dress away. It was pointless and annoying, and totally in the way. But more than that, I wanted to be in charge. Properly in charge. Properly have my way with her.

If I couldn't make love to her like the way my soppy mind wanted to, well then I would fuck her senseless.

As she lifted the dress over her head, I ripped off my shirt and boxers and kicked off my shoes. If she was going to be naked, then I wouldn't waste any time being clothed.

She threw the dress over her shoulders and I attacked her, barely giving her time to turn her head. She threw her arms up in the air around my neck, grabbing my hair roughly. I reciprocated her eagerness by pulling at her bra. A faint tear sound entered my mind, but who notices those kinds of things when engaging in illicit sexual activities with a hot woman?

She pulled back, panting heavily, her breasts bouncing slightly. I reached up and took one in my hand while grabbing her waist. "Where do you want me Edward?" She moaned into my neck, before biting slightly. I was vaguely aware of my eyes closing and my head rolling back.

"Get down on your knees." I replied once I was in control of myself. She looked at me coyly from under her lashes, before dropping to her knees. I followed suit, feeling her breasts as they went, enjoying their round shape and firm texture. They were perfect in every sense.

She swivelled out of my reach though, leaning down and sticking her ass up. "Is here alright?" She asked, turning her head and biting her lip in that super sexual manner.

I was, however, completely mesmerized by her ass I don't think I responded.

Instead, I ran both of my hands up on over the curve of her bottom, enjoying the warm smoothness presented to me. Her back arched downwards, the curve of her waist eccentuated by her stance. My cock twitched as Bella shook it slightly, teasing me. As she always does with perfect results. That girl gets anything she wants from me. Without thinking, I reached out and spanked her ass.

Just a little.

She gasped.

I had no idea where it came from, so to distract Bella quickly from my S&M slip-up, I slid my cock into her, shutting my eyes and letting the feelings overcome me.

And nothing felt better than being buried in Bella's pussy.

I latched my hands onto her hips, gripping hard before pumping myself inside of her. I watched as her head rolled downwards, and every time I hit her spot she would moan, pushing her ass back on me, with the most incredible erotic friction as my balls slapped against her.

Unable to take the building pressure as she milked me, I leaned forward over her back, bracing my hands on either side of hers. She was so tight and warm and we fight perfectly, everything hitting the right spots, everything feeling amazing.

"Edward, faster". She moaned, and I reached down to rub her clit between my fingers as I took the invitation to completely hammer her pussy. I'd never been this rough before, and I even took the liberty to roll her clit over my fingernail, pressing it hard and tracing hard circles around it. There was nothing soft about what we were doing, it was fast, animalistic and rough.

And we were loving it. Moaning in her ears, I laid my head against her shoulder, feeling the damp sweat that covered our bodies. I chanced a lick across her shoulder blade, she was salty and warm, before biting down hard on her shoulder.

"Ugh," Bella moaned, freezing underneath me, clenching down on my dick. That was enough to just let the building tension that had been growing with every thrust explode out of me. I made a similar moaning sound before collapsing on top of her as the last waves of ecstasy rode me out.

I felt slightly bad for not moving off Bella ( I do weigh a lot) but I was completely out of it, and had I wanted to move myself I don't think my body parts would have listened to me. I did, however, enjoy the feeling of growing limp inside Bella perhaps a little too much.

But I was exhausted. Physically and mentally. Too much thinking and too much sex were driving me to sleep. Bella wriggled underneath me, twisting and pushing her arm against my chest. Like she was ever going to shift me…

"Edward, move!" She pushed, long and hard, but I wasn't shifting. I only smiled and pulled her closer under me. "You're squishing me 'cos you're so _fat _and _heavy._"

I relented, rolling us over so she was sitting on me, straddling my stomach. _Almost where I want her…_. "Hey! What did you call me?"

She smiled innocently, "Handsome and Rugged?"

"Yeah. That's right." I confirmed, before stroking her waist with my fingertips. _I'd probably have enough energy for a really gentle, tender round…_

"No way, mister!" Bella cried, standing up as quick as lightning. "We are not having sex here again! It's way too itchy!"

What she didn't realise was that by standing up, although removing herself from the vicinity of my penis, she was in fact standing at a perfect angle for me to see everything. I'm not complaining though. Just saying.

"Come on Bella! I'll even let you go on top…" I rolled onto my side as she picked up her dress and pulled it on.

"Oh no, don't sacrifice yourself for my sake. If you don't like me on top then I won't go on top."

"Wait! That's not what I was saying at all-"

"What were you saying then, Edward? Hey, where's my bra gone?"

I searched around with my eyes, before getting up and stretching, "No idea. Where did you put it?"

"Well, I didn't _put _it anywhere. I -"

"Oh, yes. You threw it somewhere. I remember now". I laughed as Bella turned very pink very fast. I threw her a winning smile. "Don't worry, I loved it." She smiled back, before running her hand through her hair.

"Oh shit. Now my hair's a mess, too. I have no bra, no pants and messy hair. This couldn't get worse."

"But you have me," I reminded, "And a car."

"Yes, I do have you". She said very slowly and carefully and I could tell that there was something else lurking behind the words, something that scared me slightly and unnerved me. "But don't jinx the car. For all we know, it might not work anymore."

"Silly Bella, I have regular checkups on my car," I told her as I slipped on my boxers and pants, after the t-shirt. "And about the other stuff, well frankly, I don't mind that you're not wearing a bra…or panties…or that your hair looks like you've just had some wild sex. Those things….they don't matter to me. Not one bit".

For a moment I was scared that I was being too intense, but she was watching me with a quiet, thoughtful expression from where she was standing, a few feet before me.

"You're right. They don't matter. I've got you." And the sincerity in her voice was heart-breaking, truly heart-breaking. If only she knew how much those words meant to me, how often I dreamt about those words, how often I could imagine them coming from her lips.

Things would be different.

I held out my hand, offering it to her. She smiled and slipped her small one in beside mine. And they fit perfectly, as always.

"Where are we staying?"

"Well, we could drive back to Rome, but I thought we could stay in my house here."

I shut my eyes waiting for her reply.

I knew, she'd probably want to go back. I don't know many girls who liked camping it out with no makeup or clean clothes for morning. So I prepared my self for returning.

"Let's stay here, then" She turned her head around, obviously searching for it.

"You won't find it like that, love. Here, get up." I laughed, before offering her a piggyback.

She climbed on, and I trudged off. The light was departing form the sky and shadows were creeping across the grass.

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered into my ear.

"Sure," I said somewhat hesitantly.

"Do you own this place?"

"Yes". I had hoped that we wouldn't really come onto this conversation as it wasn't the happiest, and I wanted every minute with Bella to be happy and love-filled.

"No offense. But why? It's just…not many guys our age have gardens-" She sighed.

Sexy.

"Or know how to ballroom dance!" I added, causing her laugh breathlessly, though I was the one walking. It fanned across the most sensitive part of my neck and I felt my feet falter for a moment.

"Or know how to ball room dance, yes."

"A few years ago, my grandmother died." I mentioned quietly, but she still heard.

"Oh! Edward!" She said guiltily, and I felt slightly bad for saying it like that. But there was no other way to say it, not without sounding like a attention seeking twat.

"She left me some money, and one year I was driving around when I saw this place was for sale. I decided to buy it and improve it. And now it's a sort of a memorial for her, something to remember her by".

There was a long pause, and I hoped I hadn't scared her off by being too emotional or too attached to the women in my family. I was, unfortunately, a mummy's boy, and I knew form past experience that that can be misinterpreted for homosexuality, commitment issues, immaturity and financial difficulties. I was none of those, though, especially commitment issues. I knew I'd commit myself to Bella in a heartbeat.

"I bet you were the perfect grandson". She said finally and I could feel her small smile against my neck. I was glad that we hadn't taken a turn into a depressing conversation.

"Yup. I was", I admitted confidently. And we both laughed. And nothing in the whole world sounded more beautiful than that.

The next day, it was early afternoon by the time I even stirred. My body was sprawled across the entire bed, my limbs flung out in a star shape. I couldn't ever remember waking up with Bella not in my arms and the feeling was strange- one of emptiness.

I rolled over and held her tighly, as a child might hold a teddybear. My comfort. She sighed and I nuzzled my face into her neck.

If only she could feel just half of what I was feeling, the world would be a fair and kind place. Even just half of what I felt was enough for an everlasting harmonious relationship. But I was the only one who realised that.

Although, that annoying side of my brain was determined to make an argument out of my feelings and all I could see was Bella crying yesterday at the Colisseum. It had been so sudden, I remembered being shocked by it.

At first I thought that it was my amazing skills at licking out, what else was I supposed to think? But now that my memory had the benefit on hindsight, I could see that there had been something very perculiar about the way she had covered up, making it seem like a question, an excuse.

Why hadn't I been thinking about this earlier?

Because she distracted me in the car.

I smiled involuntarily into her neck as I remembered what a beautiful ending to yesterday's question we'd had.

Truly spectacular.

Bella stirred, and her breasts pressed against my chest. Not that I was watching them or anything. Her rythmic breathing made them rise and fall, and the way they fell against my chest was beautiful to behold and wonderful to feel. Every inhale made her nipples stroke my chest, and I had to concentrate hard on not touching them. That would be weird to wake up too.

"Hmmm…Edward." She breathed into my hair.

"Yes, love." I said as I trailed my hand up her arm.

_Avoid the breasts. Avoid the breasts._

"What are you staring at?" She asked, a small trace of humour in her voice.

I jerked my head away, but it was too late.

"Nothing".

"Whatever." She sat up. _Hellllllllllo. _"I slept really well last night." And she stretched her arms above her head.

"It's the countryside effect. Everythings so peaceful. I often come here just for evenings".

She eyed me up critically, while running her hand along the sheets. Then she smiled a heart-stopping smile. "So tell me Edwad…just how many women have you brought here. You can be honest."

And I wanted to be honest, I really did. But I didn't know what to do, because the answer was rather telling about how special I saw her-

"Come on, Edward." She was still smiling. Does she not care about us?

"None." I replied back honestly.

"Oh." She sat there, with her eyebrows raised and a small frown while her mouth pouted in a very endearing way.

"What's that for?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook slightly. Her head rolled then she smiled brightly again.

She had been thinking. Shit.

"So it's only me?"

Yes, only you, forever and ever.

Shall I do my vows now?

"Yes." That was quite a conservative answer considering what I could have given her.

"So…it'll be our secret?" I watched as she sat forward, placing one of her hands on my cheek, letting me lean into her warm touch.

"Our secret," I vowed, mesmerized by her incoming lips and wondering if I had the same effect on her as she did me.

"And you'll never tell anyone?" Her lips were basically on mine, and as she talked I could feel them moving.

"Never." I almost cried before taking her lips into mine. Her hand continued to softly stroke my cheek, and my unshaved face.

"I'm sorry," I said, breaking away and removing her hand, holding it within mine.

"What for?"

"My…uh…" I reached up and rubbed my chin to find it was even stubblier than I had thought. Shit. That couldn't be nice to kiss. "Beard…thing."

"Your stubble?" She said bluntly.

"Yes".

"I don't care" And she grabbed my face kissing me again with a new urgency. " I think it's kind of..sexy".

"Sexy?"

"Hmmm, very sexy".

Well I'm glad she didn't hate it but I failed to see how the rough texture of my face could win bonus points.

"Really?"

She nodded, smiling widely.

"Why are you so surprised? You're a very sexy man!" She threw her hands over her mouth with wide eyes.

"I'm a sexy man." I stated, putting on my best cocky attitude and slightly ashamed that I didn't have to try very hard.

"Shut up." She'd gone bright red and was atempting to hide under a sheet. I felt forgiving so I pulled the sheet away and changed the subject though it woud take a while to wipe my smile off my face.

"Tell me a secret from your childhood." I asked. It seemed only fair that she confess one seeing as I showed my deepest, most secret one. Plus, there seemed nothing painful about finding out more about this amazing woman.

"Well, when I was about 17, I told everyone that I'd lost my virginity but I actually didn't lose it till I was 19. I felt like a fake so years. No one knows even now." She confessed, blushing again before adding, "I guess I was a bit late starting but… I made up for it".

"You're lucky. I had sex for the first time when I was 16, so by the time I was a proper adult I'd lost interest in it. I thought that everyone was a bit weird for going on and on about it because it never seemed that great for me."

"Wow, I never thought that I'd hear a guy confess that he found sex uninteresting!"

"Hey, I didn't say that! I'm simply saying that with the wrong women…it can be frustrating-"

"What do you mean? It's just teenage sex. Simple in and out procedure and strictly missionary."

"Some women have _absolutely _no idea about what is arousing. You know once one woman almost BIT MY PENIS OFF! Actually almost BIT IT OFF."

"I did hear once that teeth were meant to be…nice down there. Obviously she took it to the max." Bella said, barely able to keep the giggles in.

"See? Who is this retarted guy that spread rumours like those? They're just painful."

"I think it's women, actually. Spiteful, angry, jealous women who want to break up other people's relationships. Women with no lives." She spoke with such conviction and bitterness, I was immediately intrigued. There was so much about her that was a mystery to me, and I couldn't wait to find out.

"What do you know about spiteful actions to break up relationships?" I asked, running my hand down her thigh.

"Nothing. Maybe. Something."

"Do tell."

"I once...no, this is horrible, you'll think I'm such a bitch".

"If you tell me then I'll tell you." Granted, I didn't have an evil genius story to tell but she didn't know that yet.

"When I was in uni, I got my best friend, Jacob to...pose naked on a friend's bed for when her boyfriend came in. She was being so irritating at that time and I decided to break them up."

"Did it work?"

"Oh, yeah. Jacob can be very...provocative when he wants. You know, the leather jacket and the glasses and the chiselled-ness. Quite intimidating."

I smiled, she thought she was so cruel but that...that was child's play compared to what I watched Emmett do all his life. He was the king of pranks and deviation. In all its forms.

"You should know that you're not nearly as naughty as you think you are. In fact, you're quite good".

She laughed, "I'm glad to hear it. I've never really been mean-spirited or into the whole bad-girl thing. I'm a bit of a goody-goody really". She smiled ruefully, as if she wished she weren't.

"Me too." I whispered. "Actually, I lie. Sometimes, I'm real bad".

She laughed at my fake gangster accent or my attempt at one, anyway. The sun was streaming through the window, lighting up the flying dust around the room. I picked up my watch from the bed side table and glanced at the time.

"Five past one". I began to get out of bed.

"That late? Wow."

"We should roll. I got stuff to do today."

"Stuff?" If I hadn't been so involved with getting my watch on my wrist, I would have attacked Bella's naked form right then as she stood in front of me.

"Yeah. Fucking Italian embassy party tonight, as well as a truly delightful passport renewal. I tell you these Italians.....they're crazy".

"Well, the party sounds fun." Her voice was muffled as she pulled her dress on and I mentally said goodbye to her breasts. And her ass.

"Ugh. Not really. I'm always alone- Hey, you wanna come with me? I can't promise it'll be fun or anything but there's free food."

The idea was becoming more appealing by the second. I had never had the option of bringina guest before.

She thought about it for a moment before replying in a quiet voice, "I don't have dress though".

"That's fine. I'll buy you one". Like I was going to resist giving her another token of my affection to remember me by.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Silly Bella. I'm going to buy you a dress whether or not you let me. I'll even shove it through the post box if I have to".

"Oh." Her face was torn between just letting me, and her stubborn streak that was obviously telling her not to let me. The expression on her face was just so beautiful I strode over and kissed passionately.

"Please."

I needed to desparately. Just like I had needed to show her my sanctuary, I needed to buy her a gift. It was for my mental stability, wasn't that a worthy cause? But then again, she probably didn't care as much as I did.

"Okay". But her voice wasn't completelyresigned and even I could tell that there was slight excitement lurking. "But I have to pick it".

"From a selection that I've picked". And I was going to pick expensive ones...

She huffed in my arms but I didn't let go. "Whatever".

I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen a woman sulk after being offered a party dress. And although the action slightly upset me (I didn't like being refused) there was something very modest and genuine about it, something very appealing.

And she sulked for ages! Far from being irritated by her moodswing, I was enjoying her little pout and her cute forwn, and the way her arms crossed over her bra-less breasts. Her wrath was so very cute, like an angry kitten and I was having a difficult time controlling my mirth. But I think she knew that, and was sulking about that too.

But seriously? She was so goddamn beautiful, it's too difficult to be angry with her. Though that may be a terrible prejudice, it seemed fair that any sensible man would find it difficult to get angry, or even slightly irritated with the woman of his dreams.

And that's what she was.

I had taken a slight detour through Rome so that we'd end up in the shopping district rather than the flat. I wanted to get everything done now before tonight.

The prospect of taking a beautiful date to this embassy date thrilled me because every year previous I had gone alone and left alone. Every year I had pretended to ignore all of Italian stallions that seemed to waft through, gathering the women up with them and taking them away from me. Where's my eye candy for the rest of the rest gone, eh?

Ofcourse, I could beat any one of those motherfuckers with their night creams and their manicures in a fight, hands down. Except the rugby players. Not them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella.

"Edward, I'm being serious. I mean it. I'm not letting you buy me dress from Dolce & Gabbana". She hissed, while holding onto my arm.

"You know, that's the first thing you've said in hours and it's horribly negative. Keep your mouth shut unless you're going to say something nice, Bella". I said, smiling and loving the daggers she was shooting me.

This was way too enjoyable.

And so, I led her in.

And dragged her out.

There was no way I was going near that amount of leopard print. No fucking way.

"You're very lucky. No Dolce & Gabbana today."

I spotted a Chanel from accross the street and with a sigh rushed through the traffic. I remembered vaguely my mother wearing Chanel, something about it being 'perfectly understated'. Understated sounded more Bella than overtly sexy leopard print. If I was going to get her to be cooperative, I had better not push it too much.

"Chanel? You've got to be fucking kidding me." She stopped my hand, pulling me back.

I took the liberty of ignoring and pulling her through the shop door. She stood very close beside me and started hissing furiously into my ear.

"Now you've done it, Edward. I am _so mad_."

I just smiled innocently.

"You've dragged me into Chanel. CHANEL. And I'm not wearing any underwear. You are an asshole".

The reminder of her lack of underwear only got me more excited about seeing her in something short and see-through. Just to be able to taste her again...

"What about this one?" I said, pointing at the dress on the mannequin. It was quite sexy, not too much though. There was something very odd about seeing through a dress only to find a mannequin's nipple-less breast.

"Whatever. It'll look shit on me. She's like three sizes smaller than me."

"That's not true".

"Shut up, Edward".

I smiled because she was smiling now. A big, proper one. One that lit up her face.

"Oh, you're having fun! Aren't you?"

"No." She replied, immediately sobering her face but it was too late. I had seen her smiling.

"Yes. You're having fun, you're having fun-" My sing-song voice was interrupted by the saleswoman asking if we needed asistance. I plolitely replied that Bella would love to try on the dress on the mannequiun.

There were some benefits to speaking a foreign language. And I didn't think Bella was averse to it either. She stood there holding my hand and just looking at me, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" Fucking hell. She was turned on by my linguistical skills.

"When you speak like that…it makes me want to lick you". She replied, not even bothering to keep her voice down. She was very good, evil, but very good. I had to pull her close to keep my erection vaguely hidden.

"Bitch". I whispered in her ear.

"You deserve it for destroying my underwear". She mumbled against my chest.

A thought came to me.

"Actually, I still have your panties if you want them. They're in my pocket. Here," I reached my hand into the pocket of my jacket and removed the shreds of lace that I had ripped from her in the Colisseum only yesterday (that seemed like ages ago). I dangled them particularly obviously in front of her. Anybody watching could have guessed they were pants.

She gave a little yelp and grabbed them out of my hand like lightning.

"Edward, take them back." Her hands kept trying to shove them back in my pocket. "Take them! I have no where to put them!" Her face was panicked and bright red, and as she attempted to reach my pockets she brushed against me.

I hissed.

"Fucking take the underwear, Edward!" She exclaimed. And I did because the woman was coming back with the box.

"Lei vuole provarla su?"

"No, la prendiamo subito, grazie".

"Edward."

"Va bene. Paga con carta di credita?"

"Edward."

"Si, grazie".

"Pronto". As I was sliding in my credit card into the machine, Bella grabbed my arm.

"Are you really sure? Think about this seriously. Just for a second".

I paused and thought about it seriously.

Seriously, I couldn't really back out of buying it now. Not with my card already in the machine and the saleswoman looking all excited.

Seriously, I had promised to get her a dress and I was a man of my word. If I made a promise I kept it. Especially when it was a promise I wanted to fufill.

Seriously, when would I ever regret this? Even if I didn't spend the rest of my life with Bella, just knowing that everytime she wore this dress, she'd think of me was enough. I had to buy her the dress.


	15. Beauty, Bolognese and Boarding

Thanks to -le jen- for awesome chats and ff connections

Grazie to withthevampsofcourse and jandco for being such awesome smut isnpirations, and vjgm for getting me into the glorious community that is ff.

Giant hugs to JensWordSong, for 1) becoming an official beta (about time!) and 2) for beta-ing this grammatically appalling chapter. You're awesome.

_In the last chapter of 'A Beautiful Stranger':_

Edward buys Bella the dress, despite her protestations.

I cried out, my eyes wide as Edward's card was swiped by the pinched-face cashier.

Edward chuckled as he signed.

"Are you even aware of what you just did?" I asked, bewildered as we exited the store, a brand new beautifully wrapped dress swinging from the conspicuous 'Chanel' bag on Edward's muscled arm.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know how much you spent?" I asked again, frustrated by his lack of response.

"Nope," he shrugged, an arrogant smile emblazoned on his chiseled face. He turned to me, the same grin colouring his perfect features, "but I know you're worth it," he said, before touching his lips, oh so gently, to mine.

All of my rue vanished as our lips moved in perfect synchronization, before he pulled away.

The dreamy expression disappeared completely from of my face after he said, "but I do expect some payback for my purchase."

My mouth dropped open and a heated blush ran up my cheeks – how did he expect me to pay him back?

Edward waltzed arrogantly away, glancing back at me cheekily. I ran up to him, careful not to trip on the cobblestones. "I didn't ask you to buy me the dress, you have no rig—"

And then I stopped. God, how could I have been so stupid?

I stood, right in the middle of the alleyway, with a wicked grin on my face, planning the day ahead.

My last day.

Thoughts of leaving hadn't crossed my mind for the last few days I had been with Edward. And yet, my flight was first thing tomorrow morning. The nine-hour trip would get me to JFK, NYC, and then it would be another six-hour flight to SeaTac airport in Seattle. Alice had promised to pick me up.

Shit.

I was only vaguely aware of Edward's hand grasping mine and his voice saying frantically, "Bella? Bella, are you all right?" my realization had come as such a shock, and I was still so enveloped in my thoughts that his gorgeous, delicious, velvet voice seemed distant, like he was calling me while I was underwater. And that was exactly how I felt. Suddenly this dream, this fantasy that we...I...had been living out was just that: a fantasy. Things as good as this affair didn't come to girls like me...Bella Swan! Things as wonderful as this relationship (or however much a relationship this was) didn't ever happen to a boring, unremarkable girl from a small town outside Seattle!

I tried to swallow, but my throat was too dry.

I was only brought to consciousness by Edward's soft lips pressing hard against mine, obviously trying to wake me from my reverie. Shaking my head, I came back to him.

But it was in that simple toss of my hair that I decided that I was not going to say a thing to Edward about my departure. He obviously thought of this as a sex-filled fling, and therefore, so would I. Before our date, in our 'get ready hour', I'd throw all of my stuff into my suitcase, to ensure that after I'd fucked him tonight (fucked, not made love to) I could leave quickly. No note, no letter, no form of contact. I would make it a clean break, as such. I would be a guy, in other words.

Bella Swan would not, could not be hurt again. I had developed protective measures, especially after the disastrous relationships I had had in the past, and now they were coming into action, slowly readying themselves to envelop me into the catatonic state I always fell into after my heart got broken.

Snapping out of my dreamlike state with a bright smile, I narrowed my eyes sexily. "I left my, uh, _money_ back at the apartment. Why don't we go and I'll _reimburse_ you there?" I asked with a raise of the eyebrow, my tone dripping with innuendo.

Edward's emerald eyes shifted to a shade of green so dark, it was almost black.

His tongue peeked out from between his pink lips and licked the bottom one seductively, looking at my pursed mouth. I smiled and skipped past him, leaving him stranded in the road.

We laughed and tickled and poked and ran and walked all the way back to the apartment. We were huffing and puffing and Edward's hands were so shaky that he could barely type the code to get through the main gate.

As soon as we entered the dusty hallway, though, we silenced and the sexual charge between us heightened.

We kissed slowly at the bottom of the stairs.

I went up first, backwards, feeling for each stair against the back of my ankle, never once breaking eye contact with him.

Halfway up the first flight, I waited for him and he kissed me deeper, with more pace than before.

I only ran up five steps before he took me in his arms and ravished my mouth, his tongue forcing itself through my plump lips.

A moan reverberated between our mouths – I wasn't sure which one of us emitted it.

Another half flight of stairs and this time I jumped on him, pushing him against the wall in the stairwell. He supported my ass with his wide hands as we stood there making out, grinding against each other in a way that should be made illegal.

With foresight, I realised that, in Italy, it probably was.

He let me down and we ran the rest of the way. My legs were shaky as I climbed the stairs, and he pushed me up by the ass with one hand, the other one stroking up and down my thigh.

We crashed into my apartment – my heart twinged as I realised this would be the last time he would be in it – and I opened my eyes, despite our lips being pushed together.

I looked at his eyelids, half shut in ecstasy and memorized them. My gaze followed the shape of his nose – slightly crooked from the front – _he must have broken it when he was little_, down to his lips, currently pressed feverishly against mine.

And then I let myself go.

My hands wound tightly into his hair, pulling at his roots, but I didn't care. My elbows rested against his broad shoulders, my knees bent around his hips. He carried me into the bedroom, and we landed with a giant 'thud' on the bed. We bounced up, never leaving each other's arms. I lay on top of him, squirming, trying to take both his and my clothes off at the same time, while simultaneously attempting to get as close as possible to him, his skin, and his warmth.

He was fumbling with the buckle on his jeans, the hooks of my bra, all the while keeping one hand running through my hair. I was cupping his face in my hand, pressing his head closer to mine, attempting to undo the buttons of his shirt and to push down his jeans and boxers with my bare feet.

The location of my shoes escaped me.

But, at that moment, material posessions meant nothing.

At that moment, the only thing that meant anything to me at all was the man currently kneading my breasts with his warm hands. I moaned against his mouth, snaking my hand between us.

He inadvertently bit my lip as my fingers made contact with his dick. I groaned into his mouth. This wasn't want, I decided as my tongue found his ear, this was sheer need. In that moment, I honestly believed that if I didn't have him, and if he didn't have me, we would both die.

He flipped us over blindingly fast – if I had been even semi-coherent, I think I would have fainted outright .

Instead, I concentrated on pulling his pesky shirt off of his muscled arms and running my hands over his hot, smooth chest. My fingers entangled themselves into the thick locks of hair on his head, never wanting to leave.

His left hand ran down my body, tweaking my nipple as it traveled further down. At first, I thought his nimble fingers were going to satisfy the aching need at my core, but instead he hooked his whole hand under my knee and pulled my leg over his shoulder. Without even the normal moment of hesitation in arrangement, Edward plunged himself fully into me.

A strangled moan filled the room.

I tossed my head back as he pulled back and thrust into me again. His hand ran up and down my thigh, my calf, my thigh, my calf, in a regular rhythm that echoed his movements. My hands tangled further into his hair, the locks wound tightly around my fingers. My eyes stayed open the whole time, watching every move he made, imprinting it onto my memory.

The way his muscles of his neck stuck out with every heated toss of his head.

The way his eyes rolled back into his head in such an Edwardian way.

The way his hair bobbed on his forehead, drenched in sweat so that each clump teased into a point at the end.

The determined set of his mouth, opening and closing in pleasure.

And I lay there, being pounded like an animal, in the throes of absolute pleasure, memorizing his beauty and reminding myself that this was a one-time thing.

Even his slightest movement set off a chain reaction in my body, first starting as a scorching hot fire in the centre of my being, spreading out right to the tips of my fingers and toes, winding down as he pulled out and then – as he filled me again the fire relit, burning me with an even brighter, even hotter flame than before.

And then Edward unsheathed himself completely, before plunging his whole length right into me once again.

I let out a wild howl as the core of the fire spread right down to the ends of my hair, shaking my whole existence. Edward growled and brought his face forward so that our noses touched.

He kept up his rhythm until both of us reached completion, reeling over the intensity.

"Wow," he said.

My breath left me in a slow 'whoosh,' expressing exactly how overwhelmed I felt right then.

He let out a chuckle and leaned over me, spreading his arm over my quivering shoulders and planting a tender kiss on my earlobe, the curve of my jaw, my chin, and my lips. His kisses continued their path up the slope of my nose, across my eyebrows until two tender kisses were placed on my eyelids.

I screwed my eyes shut, pretending that it tickled.

I was really trying not to cry.

I don't know how I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, my eyes were opening, bleary to the evening light shining through my window. I blew air out fast through my nose and glanced up. Edward was sitting upright, butt naked, in my bed looking through the stack of books on my bedside table. I sat up next to him, pulling my legs over his lap.

My knee nudged his cock.

I knew that he had glanced at me as I felt his dick start to harden next to my kneecap, but feigned innocence, and asked him what he thought of my book collection.

"Pretty standard," he shrugged.

"What?" I exclaimed, thoroughly surprised. People were usually impressed with my book collection, not indifferent!

"I don't know, typical girl stuff, I guess." He shrugged again – I decided that his nonchalance was a façade. He was horny again; I didn't know how long he had been awake.

"When did you suddenly become a teenage boy?" I said, looking convincingly aghast.

He grinned. "I like some of the stuff you have here, especially the Burgess and Salinger, but 'Wuthering Heights'? Seriously?"

Crossing my arms, I sulked. "That happens to be one of my favourites, thank you very much."

His smile widened and I watched as his eyes traveled up from my accentuated cleavage, finally to my face.

"I guess I can understand," he said and reached for the battered, weather-worn copy, "I studied this in high school, I know it pretty well… I hate the book, but enjoyed studying it and really liked the concept."

His brow was furrowed as he flipped through the tattered pages. "I mean, there are a few parts which I thought Bronte really got right."

As I sat, my mind was intrigued by his favourite quotes, my body hypnotized by the nimble movements of his long fingers, flipping through the yellowed pages.

"Ah, here it is: "I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!""

He chuckled, "I've only felt this way about one girl, ever."

I smiled and pretended to be staring at his ever-enlarging wood, trying not to cry for the third time that day.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry," I said, a wicked grin on my face.

Wicked grin was good. It screwed up my eyes. If there were any tears in there, they'd be too compressed to come out.

He put the book down and said, "You know, me too. Why don't we just go for a quiet little bistro tonight? There's a gorgeous little restaurant around the corner. They do the best spaghetti Bolognese in Italy, I swear."

"What about the party?" I asked, not letting my ulterior motives get the better of my expression.

"Well, I'd rather spend the time with you."

I swore under my breath. A trip to an intimate restaurant would mean we would have to talk, which would mean that I'd probably start to cry. He hadn't comprehended my sexual undertones, for once.

Plastering a silly, watery grin on my face, I said, "Sure, I'll meet you in an hour downstairs?"

He returned my smile with a breathtaking smile of his own and kissed me dreamily on the lips. I stayed, fixated, on the bed while he pulled on his jeans and shirt.

Tossing me his boxers, he laughed. "Here, you can keep these. It's only fair now that I have yours."

I pretended to laugh along with him. I waited on the bed until I heard him close the apartment door behind him.

Then I broke down.

I pulled on an old, holey t-shirt that lay discarded by my side of the bed and a pair of dirty cotton underwear. It was disgusting, but I had lost all respect for myself.

Rushing around the room, I grabbed all of the clothing that had been flung around the room during my endless sex sessions with Edward. Just the thought of his name triggered another wail. I picked out a rich twilight blue shirtdress that came up midthigh on me. Leaving my silver heels on the floor next to the suitcase, I ensured that I had a clean underwear set.

I rummaged thoroughly through the kitchen, ensuring that I didn't leave any of my edible presents there. The rooms weren't messy, but the flat surfaces had a dull sheen of dust which reminded me of living with Charlie in Forks. The dirt didn't worry me, though - I had arranged, through my landlady, for a cleaning service to come and wipe away any evidence of my being here, to eradicate any signs of Edward's and my relationship.

After a quick double-check of the bedroom, I stripped the sheets off of the bed and folded them roughly, leaving them hanging over the bedpost.

As I headed to the shower, I remembered that I was leaving for forever, which meant that I would have to ready myself for the long, exhausting journey I had awaiting me. I burrowed through the piles of tightly packed clothing in my too-small suitcase before I found the jeans and shirt I had worn on Edward's and my first date.

A single tear dripped from my eye as I remembered the anticipation, the adrenaline and the rush I received from talking to him. Now I was just dreading the end.

I turned the shower on, as high as it could go, and stepped into the burning water, letting it scald me. My skin boiled lobster red underneath the steady stream. I washed my hair three times and rinsed it five. I wondered briefly if I was developing OCD.

When I shaved my legs and armpits, I didn't even react when a giant flush of red gushed down my calf. Blood barely even made me dizzy anymore. That was an adolescent phase. Well, a phase from my teenage years, lasting into my late twenties.

Planting my foot firmly against the raggedy old bathmat, I stepped out of the bath and reached for the hard, but absorbent towel. I rubbed myself down hard until my skin was red raw.

Running a brush roughly through my hair, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Despite my inner turmoil, my skin was glowing and my hair shone. The sun must have gotten to the hair, and the sex to my skin. Estrogen sure did do wonders for the complexion.

I dressed hurriedly and swiped on some eyeliner and lip-gloss – I had Edward already, and didn't need to keep him, that was for sure – and double-checked the room, making sure that it was vaguely acceptable. And then I spied the pile of books sitting in the corner.

I thought for a minute I had swallowed my tongue. The room was deathly silent as I walked over to them, taking them quickly in hand and sprinting back to the suitcase, shoving them right to the bottom. 'Wuthering Heights' was on top.

That one was pushed right under my pile of dirty underwear.

I straightened up again, slipping my shoes on as I shook my hair out. Checking myself in the mirror again, I decided that I looked presentable. If my face didn't please Edward, then my wild mane of sex hair would.

Glancing through the kitchen door, I realized that my timing had been impeccable – I was ten minutes early, enabling me to go up to Edward's apartment and claim desperate hunger and horniness had overcome me and that I had to go and eat straightaway.

I headed upstairs, only stubbing my toes once on the creaky, but hard, wooden steps. Knocking on Edward's door, I only had to wait ten seconds before a very wet and nearly naked Edward answered the door, clad only in a towel. He grinned as he swung the heavy door open and appraised my appearance.

"I'll be ready in two minutes. Let me just dress and attempt to tame my hair."

I laughed coyly and reached up to run my hands through the tangled mess that epitomized 'sex hair.'

"I like it. A lot."

He pressed his lips to mine, "then I'll only be thirty seconds; the hair takes up the most time."

Giggling like a little girl, I strutted over to the expansive leather couch, sitting down and falling back, not realizing how sunken it was.

By the time I had managed to right myself, I looked over to the doorway where Edward was standing, in the sexiest way a man can, with his arm over his head framing the doorjamb and his legs crossed.

His black jeans were tight in just the right way – across the ass, but looser around the legs. A black zip-up hoodie was left open underneath his gorgeous buttery black leather jacket. A simple v-neck white t-shirt was visible through the jackets. His classic Ray-Bans and chucks finished off the ensemble.

I let out a sigh of contentment. When I wasn't thinking of leaving him, just his presence immediately relaxed me and brought me to the brink of joy.

He rushed over to me, closing the distance between us in three swift steps, cupping my face in his long hands and kissing me fully on the lips. I relaxed immediately into his tender touch before he pulled softly away.

"Why do I have the inkling that this is going to end?" he sighed, staring imploringly into my eyes.

I laughed as though he was being ridiculous, "because we're both hungry and need to keep our sustenance if we're going to continue this later."

He laughed with me, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. They were still sad and confused, a furrow between his brows standing out. I hated lying to him, but couldn't bear to tell the truth.

As soon as he reached out for my hand, though, all of my worries evaporated. We walked down the stairs, giving each other cheeky glances as we thought of the memories that occurred on these very steps.

Our walk around the corner was, indeed, short and we were there in less than five minutes. It was an adorable little bistro, set right in the backstreets, off of the main piazza called 'Il Leone e l'Agnello.' I asked Edward what the meaning and he said that it mean 'the Lion and the Lamb,' based on an Old Italian tale about a bloodsucking monster that fell in love with a beautiful, frail young woman.

The inside was beautiful; old, medieval rafters hung low – Edward had to duck his head to fit – creating a comforting ambiance along with the hundreds of candles that flickered romantically on the tables and tucked into gaps where bricks once were.

Edward led me to our table and ordered for both of us – two minestrone soups, which he said was a plain, but flavourful, thick vegetable broth, and of course, his favourite spaghetti Bolognese. I complained that it would be too hard to eat but he said that he'd be happy to help. Oh, and he definitely wanted to help in more ways than one.

Our table was situated in the corner of the restaurant, and each of us sat on either side of the little 'L' that followed the shape of the room. Our shoulders were touching gently, the palpable electricity back with a vengeance. I put my shaky hand on his thigh and he kissed my cheek tenderly.

_Okay, that was odd…_

Usually, from this hunk of sex, I'd expect a much more marked reaction like flinging me over his shoulder to run back home and fuck me senseless.

This _was _odd. Had he guessed that I was leaving? No, surely not. I hadn't mentioned anything about how long I was here, just that my trip lasted three weeks.

I ceased my thoughts as the wine came, feeling bad about getting so wrapped up in myself when I was at dinner with the very person I was thinking about. I glanced at Edward, expecting him to be looking at me, but instead found him playing nervously with the napkin, a strange sad expression on his face.

Obviously feeling my stare on him, he turned to me with a smile – a smile that seemed strangely familiar. And then it hit me – it was the same, fake expression that I had been giving him all day. The false grin that never really reached to the inside of your heart, like a real, hearty smile would do.

We instinctively snuggled close to each other, and he wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders – I hadn't worn enough clothing and besides, I loved hanging off Edward – and nuzzled his nose into my neck, inhaling deeply. I rested my head on his warm chest, playing softly with his zippers.

We were interrupted out of our peaceful pose when the waiter came over with our soups. We separated, only slightly – Edward ate left-handed so that our hands could remain intertwined.

That simple gesture made my heart ache.

We ate our soups in a companionable silence, enjoying being in each other's presence. Every once in a while, I would catch Edward's eyes on me, but would give him a genuine smile and continue eating. Other times I would press my lips lovingly to his. With each gentle touch, the happiness came back into his eyes.

We remained in our tender, intimate circle until the giant plates of spaghetti arrived. I immediately burst out laughing, ruining our quiet atmosphere.

Edward was taken aback, but the crooked grin was back, so I was happy.

"They're massive! How am I supposed to eat all of that?"

He chuckled – a real hearty sound that seemed to resonate right out of the very pit of his chest, "You were the one who said you were hungry, and the one who wanted to 'build up our stores for later'" he reminded me teasingly.

"Fine," I acknowledged with a joking tone to my voice, "but I'm going to have to work these calories off somehow, you know," I spoke again, this time with a sexual edge.

I had expected Edward's eyes to tighten with anticipation and for him to shift, as he usually did, with an immediate hard-on.

Instead, he smiled warmly at me and leant forward, brushing the hair off of my shoulder and whispering with a sultry voice, "I have other plans for us tonight, Bellissima."

His voice sent shudders down my spine.

Our intimate circle had returned and we fed each other the spaghetti. Or rather, Edward fed me. Sloppy sauce and klutzy Bella don't really go together.

We finished our delicious meal with some fresh gelato (I had stracciatella in 'un cuppa' (a cup), Edward had ciambella and amaretto in 'un cono' instead).

On our walk home, we took turns licking the little bits of ice cream we seemd to magically find on each other's faces, even though we were both impeccable eaters. I smiled to myself.

I had expected us to race up the stairs and ravish each others' bodies, but as I started to rush up the stairs, Edward's firm hold on my hand stopped me. I looked at him questioningly, but instead he just smiled serenely and picked me up like a groom taking the bride across the threshold.

And no, the symbolism didn't escape me.

I clutched his neck tightly as Edward strode confidently up the rickety stairs, kicking open the door to his apartment. I sighed – at least he hadn't gone to mine. He carried me to his expansive bedroom and laid me down on the crumpled sheets. He settled himself across the length of my body and placed his head tenderly on my chest. I played with his hair, which, having just been dried, was gorgeously fluffy, like down on a kitten.

I don't know how much time went past before he brought his head upright so that his chin was resting on my sternum and said, "Want to try the 'something different'?"

Shrugging, I nodded, slightly perplexed.

Edward knelt in between my legs, taking off his leather jacket and unzipping his hoodie. Understanding what he meant, I knelt up as well, my head coming up to his pecs. I helped him get the sweatshirt off, and then ran my hands up his warm back, underneath his t-shirt, before shuffling it up his hard torso. He threw it into the corner of the room and brought his gaze back to me.

My hands traced invisible patterns over his golden skin and he sighed, looking deeply into my eyes. I reached up and kissed him on the end of his nose with as much tenderness as I could muster. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

His face, in that split second, was the most beautiful I had ever seen it.

I was brought back to the present as his dexterous fingers started to run their way up the outside of my thighs, ruffling up the fabric of my dress until you could see the waistband of my underwear. Instead of taking the dress off over my head, as I expected him to, he brought his hands back up to my face, kissed me gently on the nose, then started undoing the buttons painfully slowly.

Clasping my hands to his, I was desperate for him to speed up but he merely grasped them for a while and brought them down back to my sides.

Jesus, I loved this man.

After he had taken my arms out of the dress, he stretched over to my right to hang it carefully over one of the bedposts. If I didn't love him before, our mutual hatred of crinkles only strengthened our bond.

I noticed him watching me, and realised that it was my turn. I undid the buckle of his belt, pulling it out of the loopholes slowly. His jeans fell slightly to hang on his hips, but didn't fall right down. My kind of guy.

Undoing the button and zip very carefully, I gestured to him that he should lie on his back. He complied and lifted his butt just at the right time for me to pull his jeans and boxers off.

When I saw the patterns on his briefs, a giant smirk crossed my face. Edward 'God of Sex' Masen wore Snoopy and Woodstock underwear. I looked up at him, expecting an explanation. He shrugged in that wonderfully casual way he does and said, "My mom still buys my underwear for me."

Both of us laughed out loud, but when I realized that he was hard again, my giggles stopped abruptly. I turned to straddle him and leaned over, kissing him softly on his velvet lips, pressing my breasts against his chest. He moaned against my lips and slowly rolled us over, his left arm supporting my back, undoing the hooks of my bra at the same time.

He flung that over somewhere to the right, but I didn't even register the soft fluttering of the fabric to the floor before he leaned over and kissed me, this time with more purpose. His hand travelled slowly, tracing invisible patterns over my overheated skin, down to the curve of my hip to the band of the lacy panties I was wearing. He hooked his forefinger into the side and pulled. I lifted my ass, as he had done, as he pulled them off of me, kissing one foot and then they other as they were freed.

His eyes roamed over my body as if he'd never seen it before. I noticed him taking in every detail; the giant freckle I had next to my right breast, the various scars on my elbows and knees from being the clumsiest child in Forks, the mole on the left side of my neck, the tiny freckle on the inside of my left wrist and my left ankle.

In this situation with anyone else, I would be blushing like a madwoman. But with Edward, it just felt so god damn _right_. The more romantic side of me was shouting that he was in love with me too, that he sensed my departure and wanted to commit me to memory. As if such a thing were possible.

He lowered his mouth to my right nipple and sucked lightly, his fingers rubbing against my core. My hands tangled into his hair, happy to be reunited with his velvety locks. My mouth opened in a silent scream, although only the slightest little mews were coming out. Edward smiled and covered my mouth with his own.

I noticed that he was arranging himself in between my legs, readying us for missionary again.

"No!" I cried, more dramatically than I had intended.

I couldn't bear to be in that intimate an embrace again. To be safe, trapped in his strong arms, his gentle face looking down on me – it was simply too much. Tears would be running down my face in no time, and then he would ask what was wrong.

And in my stupid, juvenile, stubborn belief in telling the truth, I would confess all; my love for him, my stupidity and sensitivity in falling so unconditionally, irrevocably in love with someone over the course of one week.

Instead I pushed his shoulders over so that he laid on his back, with me settled comfortably on top, his cock in front of me, between my bent legs. I bent over, planting a wet kiss on his tip before raising myself on my knees, placing my hands on his chest so low that our noses touched and backing myself onto him.

The pleasure was indescribable. He was getting places he had never gotten before, rubbing me in pleasure spots I didn't even know I had.

Opening my eyes, I willed for some speck of reality to bring this whole, wonderful dream from crashing down onto me. But none came. I would have to endure this painfully superb fantasy.

My gaze turned to Edward, and I was startled to see his steady stare boring into my eyes, the green burning with some mystical fire.

His look was so intense, so magnetizing that I couldn't look away, even though I wanted to. I raised myself up again and brought myself back down onto him, clenching my walls as I did so. Although the two of us brought a guttural moan forth, Edward's steady gaze did not falter.

His eyes were wide, honest, and open and never had I felt guiltier about not being totally and utterly truthful about my feelings, even if they were going to be shoved back in my face.

Another heated movement from the two of us, and the intensity became too much. Pleasure exploded from my very core outwards, pushing me backward so that I was sitting straight again, my breasts pushed forward, my head flung back in a desperate motion derived from sheer joy. I leaned back, my hands resting on Edward's shins as I ground into him erotically, riding out the orgasm, revelling in the feeling of him inside me.

Still shaking, I removed him from me – it pained me to do it, a hollow settled in my stomach – and I laid down beside him, wrapping myself in his arms as he cuddled my head underneath his chin, planting a tender kiss on the top of my head, before we both fell asleep.

I felt the emotional pain before I even registered what I was about to do. My eyes opened to a stream of Roman sunlight pouring through the windows. I glanced at Edward's bedside clock. It was nearly six – perfect timing.

I extricated myself from his arms and legs, although it nearly killed me to do it. His face crumpled up in the most endearing way and he let out a soft cry, like a hurt puppy, and for a split second I considered jumping back into bed with him and forgetting the sad, boring, lonely little life I lived back in Seattle.

My logical side told me to get a move on, or I'd miss the plane, and my logical side always won.

Grabbing my clothes from the night before, I just wrapped my dress around my cold, naked body without bothering to button it up and scooped up my shoes and underwear.

The tears had started before I even left his apartment.

They were not the tears I had experienced the night before, which were those of great intense pain and suffering. These were tears of self-blame and loathing. I was disgusted with myself, rotted to the very pit of my stomach at my inability to do anything spontaneous that would mean following my heart.

I let myself into the apartment that had once been such a home to me. Now it was just an empty shell, a reminder of what I was leaving behind. I could barely even stand to look into that memorable blue kitchen, full of Edward.

Dressing hurriedly, I merely tied my hair up into a rough ponytail and splashed my face with cold water before grabbing my suitcase and my handbag and carrying them downstairs.

Normally, I would just roll the suitcase, but I didn't want to make any noise and disturb the residents, especially the one still sleeping, naked on the third floor.

Flagging down a taxi was easy – there were no silver Volvos in Rome. I didn't even have to speak Italian to tell the driver where to go. I just spoke one word: Fiumicino, Rome's principal airport.

I didn't even pay attention to the driver's Italian babble. Now I had no interest in Italian unless the beautiful words were spoken by my handsome, bronze-haired ex-neighbour. I sat still; ignoring the man in the front seat, staring out of the window, reminiscing about the person I was last in a car with…

Before I knew it, we had arrived in at the departures gate. I paid the driver, giving him only a two-euro tip and stepped out of the cab with a drained 'grazie'.

My check-in and security checks went quickly – the drive had taken longer than I thought and I walked straight to the gate. I had originally planned to get something to eat at one of the many cafes dotted around the sunny building, but found no need for food.

All I really wanted was him, the beautiful, green-eyed gentleman that had welcomed me into his vacation and his secret life as a Roman. Had I made the wrong choice? Should I go back? Should I write him a letter?

I'll admit – I let my cowardice get the better of me.

And so I boarded the plane hating myself more than I ever had before.


End file.
